Ser nosotros cuando el día acabe
by vive la vida
Summary: Seth se imprima de Megan, aunque no alcanza a comprenderlo. Ambos se mienten. Para protegerse, aunque solo consiguen hacerse daño. Más del que pudieran imaginar. Jacob la ve crecer. A ella. A su Ness. ¿Y si la realidad se desmoronara de repente como un castillo de naipes? ¿Y si la voluntad es más fuerte que el destino? ¿Y si al final consiguen ser ellos mismos? Completa. Reeditada
1. Prefacio

_**PREFACIO**_

Cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra el suyo me sentí bien, desapareció con él el miedo y la desesperación. Le tocaba la cara, no podía creer que estuviera ahí conmigo, y por vez primera, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, me vio llorar.

–¿Estás aquí de verdad? –le pregunté.

–Jamás me fui, siempre estuve contigo.

El corazón me palpitó con fuerza sólo de pensar que era cierto, que tenía razón, jamás se había ido y siempre había estado conmigo. Nos abrazamos de nuevo y olí ese perfume que siempre parecía desprender y que me recordaba a casa, el hogar del que me habían alejado. En cuanto nos separamos le cogí por ambos lados de la cara y le dije:

–Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, jamás dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo.

No me daba cuenta de qué pasaba a mi alrededor, y aunque él sí que escuchó con atención lo que nos estaban diciendo, yo no pude apartar la vista de su cara. Era aquel preciso momento el que determinaba mi vida, el que decidía todas mis futuras decisiones, las que tomaría y las que no.

Oí el chasquido de unos dedos fríos y noté como me alejaban de todo el calor que desprendía Seth. No, aún no, todavía me quedaban tantas cosas por decirle...

–Seth –le dije con una sonrisa torcida con las lágrimas desprendiéndose de mis ojos–, no me olvides nunca.

Y con esas últimas palabras pronunciadas, le planté un beso en los labios, y le hice saber cuánto le quería y le seguiría queriendo, fuera a parar donde fuera a parar. Le hice saber que ni la muerte podría separarnos.

Pronunció mi nombre y lo sentí en cada fibra de mi ser, lo sentí recorrer mi cuerpo hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mi corazón, y en ese momento supe que me daba la razón.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y no le vi marcharse, al fin y al cabo, él tenía que saber que yo me iba con él, que la parte que se quedaba en ese salón tétrico era mucho menos de la parte que él poseía.

Esperé a que terminaran con mi vida, de verdad que lo esperaba, únicamente escuchando atentamente los últimos latidos que iba a dar mi corazón.


	2. She's the one

**_SHE'S THE ONE  
_**_Robbie Williams_

**Seth Clearwater**

Me había despertado por los chillidos de Leah. La chica no había parado de chillar, al parecer un tal Mark había llegado, y Leah no conseguía encontrar algo. Creo que fue mi madre la que encontró lo tan deseado, porque mi hermana inmediatamente dejó sus chillidos a un lado y salió pegando un fuerte portazo. Y solo cuando sonó por tercera vez el despertador decidí que era el momento de levantarme de la cama.

–Buenos días mamá… –dije mientras bajaba desperezándome las escaleras.

–Buenos días –me sonrió con una bandeja en las manos, llena de un buen desayuno, al menos para una persona normal– y feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias mamá –dije sincero, me acerqué a abrazarla, y me senté enfrente de la azafate– ¿y Leah?

–Ha ido al aeropuerto… Ha llegado Mark.

La miré porque realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando, aunque era extraño, ya que aunque mi hermana y yo compartíamos en cierto modo el pensamiento, nunca sabía nada de ella.

–Su amiguito.

Mi madre. Leah ya con veinte años, y aun así llamando "amiguito", al que probablemente sería su novio.

Cuando acabé de desayunar salí de casa en dirección al instituto. No llevaba dos segundos caminando cuando mi vecina salía de su casa.

–Hola Nicole –le sonreí.

Era una chica más bien bajita de un pelo anaranjado pero sin llegar a ser completamente pelirroja, de piel casi nívea.

–Hola Seth –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche. Y cuando estuvimos suficientemente cerca vi que estaba completamente sonrojada– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Ah sí, gracias.

Su padre apareció en la puerta.

–Buenos días Seth –dijo.

–Buenos días.

–Oye, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a clase, nos vemos luego –dijo Nicole mientras su padre y ella se dirigían al coche.

–Sí, claro. Hasta luego.

La vi subirse al todoterreno negro e irse. Seguí el trayecto que había seguido el coche hasta el final de la calle, y fui en dirección al instituto.

Al final de las clases, mientras estaba en la taquilla, vi a Jacob junto al grupo, a los que no había visto en todo el día.

–¡Jacob! –Chillé. Este se giró y vino hacia mí.

–Hola, Seth. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, ¿qué vais a hacer hoy?

–Oh… Bueno, cada uno ha hecho los planes por su cuenta, ya sabes…

Sí, sabía. Era lo que llevaban haciendo meses. Cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Y hoy, que era mi cumpleaños, nadie quería pasar una mísera tarde conmigo.

–Tranquilo, ya quedaremos otro día…

Me marché hacia mi casa, y de camino se me ocurrió que podría llamar a Embry. No me contestó ni al móvil, ni a su casa, así que le envié un mensaje, diciéndole que le esperaría en la playa si quería venir.

Paré por casa antes, y enseguida fui a la playa, esperando encontrarme a Embry allí, cosa que no fue así. Me tumbé en la arena, y vi como unas cuantas chicas jugaban al voleibol. Estuve un rato mirándolas, una, la más guapa, me pilló en una mirada, supuse, bastante descarada, se rio y me saludó, le sonreí y le iba a devolver el saludo cuando una sombra se puso delante de mí. Era Embry. Me extendió la manó y me levanté con su ayuda.

–Hola tío –estaba sonriente y parecía muy feliz.

–Hola –dije medio cabreado, de que interrumpiera mi "táctica de ligue".

–¿Vamos a echar unas partidas a la _play_?

–Claro –le sonreí, y me olvidé completamente de la chica, que seguía esperando mi saludo.

Fuimos en dirección a mi casa, ya que vivía realmente al lado de la playa. Cuando llegamos a la calle donde vivía, de nuevo, volví a encontrarme a Nicole, esta vez llegando a su casa.

–Hola Nicole –dije cuando salió del coche.

–Ah, hola Seth.

Se acercó a nosotros mientras le indicaba a su padre que ahora le seguía.

–Quédate si quieres –le dijo–, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Como se acababan de mirar Embry y Nicole, y me maldije a mí mismo. Miré a Embry y le dije:

–¿Enserio?

Ni si quiera me contestó, y vi como se truncaba mi plan, de palomitas, cerveza y _play_.

–Nicole, este es Embry. Embry, ella es Nicole, mi vecina.

–Hola, encantado –le dijo.

–Igualmente –se sonrojó ella.

Como vi que pasaría la tarde de aguanta-velas decidí dejarlos a solas.

–Acabo de acordarme de que tenía que hacer algo importantísimo, que es… –dije, y pensé un instante, y decidí no inventarme nada. Total, a ninguno de los dos les iba a importar–. ¿Por qué no vais a la playa a dar un paseo?

–Sí claro, sería muy guay –dijo Embry.

¿Mi amigo acababa de decir "guay"? Sí que debía estar imprimado, sí.

–Está bien –secundó Nicole–. Hasta luego Seth.

Seguí recto, en dirección al final de la calle, pasé de largo por mi casa y salí corriendo, camino al bosque.

Me deshice de cuanto llevaba encima, entré en fase, y me volví a mi forma lobuna.

Corrí por el bosque, en busca de un claro al que tiempo atrás me había llevado mi padre. Al fin lo encontré, después de lo que creí fueron dos horas. Me acerqué a beber agua al riachuelo que corría por ahí. Y de repente noté algo. Me giré para observar qué era.

Una chica rubia de ojos claros me observaba asustada. Era preciosa. Me quedé mirándola. No se movía, estaba quieta por el miedo. Entonces me di cuenta, en cuanto reaccioné, de que había estado llorando. Me pregunté si estaría teniendo miedo de mí. Pero aunque me mirara de forma extraña, demostraba que yo no era el causante de su miedo. Me fui acercando a ella lentamente, para que no se asustara. La chica se sentó en la hierba y se quedó quieta. Fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que no pudo más porque un árbol le oprimía el paso.

Sigilosamente movía una pata tras otra, y otra y otra. Y sin mucho pensarlo me coloqué enfrente de ella, me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros y la observé. De cerca era aún más bonita. Su piel era blanca y sus cabellos dorados. De repente su suave mano rozó mi pelaje y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Esa sensación fue extraordinaria.

La chica sollozó de nuevo. No entendía por qué. Me acerqué a ella, no quería que su rostro se bañara en lágrimas. Era tan perfecto. Si no hubiera estado en forma lobuna la hubiera abrazado para poder tenerla cerca de mí. No sé qué era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero me gustaba y ni se me hubiera ocurrido alejarme.

–¿Por qué me ha tenido que hacer esto? –Respiró hondo, me acarició el pelaje y prosiguió–. Yo le quiero.

Esas palabras me dolieron. Pero, ¿por qué dolían? Instintivamente me acerqué a ella para darle mi calor, que no llorara, para que no se sintiera sola. Su mano recorrió mi cuerpo y noté algo frio. Rebusqué en su mano y lo encontré. Tenía una ponzoña. Una media luna dibujada le marcaba su muñeca. Su brazo no era del todo frío pero tenía una temperatura baja en comparación a la gente normal. No era un vampiro. No olía mal, y tampoco su piel era fría, restando el antebrazo. Quizás la habría mordido un vampiro. Y cuando iba a sacar mis conclusiones, algo irrumpió en mi pensamiento.

Era la voz del Sam.

_Seth, reunión importante. Ven ¡ya!_

Dios, Sam me había escuchado. Estaba claro. Un aullido me alarmó. La chica se asustó. Se aferró con fuerza a mí. Tenía que irme ya. Lamí su brazo y se apartó. Entonces pude salir corriendo.

Cuando acabó la reunión yo seguía pensando en esa chica, es más, no había dejado de hacerlo. Jacob me miró confundido, y me hizo una señal de que me podía ir.

Afirmé con la cabeza y me fui. Quería llega al claro de nuevo, quería encontrarla, conocerla. Pero sabía que cuando llegara al claro, ella se habría ido. Y se confirmaron mis sospechas cuando llegué al lugar, y no había nadie más que yo.

Decidí volver a mi forma humana para que nadie me leyera el pensamiento. Me puse los pantalones que colgaban de mi tobillo y fui directo a casa. Caminaba pensando en aquella chica, necesitaba verla, no entendía por qué, pero lo necesitaba.

Ya en casa, encontré una nota en la nevera, aguantada por un imán que rezaba:

"Charlie me ha invitado a cenar, hay comida congelada en la nevera. No me esperéis despiertos. Besos, Mamá."

Me encantaba que Charlie y mamá estuvieran juntos aunque ellos lo negaran. Cuando murió mi padre, ella se sintió sola, y gracias a Charlie salió adelante. No esperé que Leah viniera a casa, me había dado a entender que se iría con su "amiguito" como decía mi madre. Y de nuevo ahí estaba yo. En la noche de mi diecisiete cumpleaños, solo, y esperando a la chica rubia. Eso sí, en mis sueños.


	3. Called out in the dark

_**CALLED OUT IN THE DARK  
**Snow Patrol_

**Seth Clearwater**

El sonido de la puerta me despertó. Había dormido varias horas, pero aun así no eran más que las diez. Me levanté del sofá y fui a abrir la puerta, ni pensé en echar un ojo por la mirilla.

Abrí la puerta de par en par, y con una velocidad increíble alguien, a quien identifiqué como Quil, me puso una bolsa de tela en la cabeza. Otro alguien, que no era más que Embry, me empujó y me hizo subir a una furgoneta, y segundos después esta se ponía en marcha. Jacob conducía.

–Chicos, ¿enserio hace falta todo esto? –les dije cuando llevábamos diez minutos en la carretera.

–Sí –dijeron los tres a la vez.

No volví a abrir la boca en el resto del viaje, pero no quería imaginar la clase de locuras que se les podía haber ocurrido.

Jacob paró el coche en un suelo de gravilla, que enseguida reconocí como la casa de los Cullen. Me hicieron subir a rastras las escaleras, aun con la bolsa en la cabeza.

–¿Esta es forma de tratar al cumpleañero? –dijo Alice cuando abrió la puerta, me hizo pasar dentro y me quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

–¡SORPRESA! –Gritaron un gentío que había aglomerado en el salón. O eso me pareció a mí.

Mis amigos, mi familia, todos allí, para felicitarme. Una fiesta sorpresa. Para mí. Vaya.

–Joder gracias, esto es genial. Muchas gracias –dije completamente sonriente.

Todos sonrieron. Alice me cogió del brazo y me llevó delante de todos los presentes. A los que tuve que saludar uno a uno.

Se hizo tarde muy pronto, mucha gente se había ido ya, incluida mi madre y mi hermana, por lo que decidí acoplarme en el siguiente coche que se dispusiera a ir hacia La Push.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el coche, con Tyler Brum. Un chico, que pronto formaría parte de la manada, y con el que había compartido gran parte de mi infancia.

–¿Qué tal Seth, como te va todo? –me preguntó cuando llevábamos un tiempo en el coche.

–Todo genial, la verdad es que la fiesta no me la esperaba ni por asomo.

–Me alegra que te gustara.

–Y tú, ¿qué tal?

–Psé…

–¿Va algo mal? –pregunté un poco por curiosidad.

–Ayer discutí con mi novia, ya sabes… –el ya sabes de siempre, que nunca conocía–. Ahora mismo andamos un poco mal.

–Ahja –dije ya sin mucho interés, al ver que aquello iba de "chicas".

–La verdad es, que he intentado arreglarlo, pero es una tozuda.

–Jmmm…

–Y no se puede hablar con ella…

Se quedó en silencio varios segundos y prosiguió:

–Aunque si hubiera alguien delante, no se comportaría como una loca.

–Ajam… –seguí murmurando sin prestar atención.

–¡Y ese alguien puedes ser tú!

–Claro tío –contesté, sin realmente tener idea a lo que respondía.

–¿Enserio? ¿Me ayudarás?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué?

–¿Me acompañarás a hablar con ella ahora, y así estando tú delante, no se pondrá como un histérica, y podremos hablar?

–¿Qué? No, no, no, no –dije negando con la cabeza–. Soy un negado para los problemas del corazón.

–Por favor, Seth…

No esperó ni una respuesta, dio un volantazo y se puso en dirección a Forks, de nuevo. Condujo hasta un parque, donde había una serie de adosados, a los que nos dirigimos hasta llegar a el último de la calle. Cogió una piedra dispuesto a lanzarla hacía una ventana, pero de pronto, de detrás nuestro, apareció una mujer en bata, bastante joven, que parecía haber salido a tirar la basura.

–Hola Tyler –dijo un tanto con rencor, la mujer–, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?

–Hola Helen, venía a ver a Meg… ¿Está?

–Sí, pero no sé si es conveniente… Es que es muy tarde –dijo mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

–Ya lo sé, pero no puede esper…

Una chica bajaba las escaleras e interrumpió a Tyler.

–Da igual mamá, será solo un momento, no te preocupes.

–Está bien, pero no os enredéis.

La chica salió, su madre entró y la última cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

–¿Y bien? –dijo la chica.

Hasta entonces no la había visto bien, pero de pronto, la luz del porche se encendió y la vi, a ella. Ella. Mi chica. La chica. La que lloraba en el claro. ¡La había encontrado! Pero había un problema técnico. Ella era la novia, del que se suponía mi amigo… Quizás si consiguiera que rompieran… Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?

–Oye mira, quiero que arreglemos las cosas. No me gusta estar así contigo –le dijo Tyler a ella.

–¿Crees que a mi si? ¡Eres tú el que se vuelve loco, cada vez que anda una chica a menos de 1 km a la redonda!

–¿Quieres hacer el favor de no chillarme?

–¡Tyler no me hables así! –chilló enfurecida.

–En primer lugar es tarde. No querrás levantar a todo el vecindario, ¿no? Y en segundo lugar, vengo con un amigo, y estás quedando como una loca.

Yo en todo este tiempo había estado callado, mirando a la que se suponía, era la novia de mi amigo. Embobado como un gilipollas.

–Hola –dije medio tartamudeando.

–Perdona –dijo Megan algo enrojecida, lo que no sabía era, si me lo decía a mí, o a él.

En ese momento nos miramos a los ojos y juré que jamás había estado tan emocionado en mi vida. Mi corazón iba a cientos de quilómetros por hora. Y su mirada brillaba, pese a estar medio a oscuras.

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos, mientras Tyler se dedicaba a hablar solo.

–¿Y bien? –dijo este a Megan.

–¿Qué? –dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

–Quiero que volvamos y nos dejemos de gilipolleces.

–¿Crees que es este el momento para hablar? ¿Con tu amigo aquí delante?

–Oye que a Seth no le importa y así hay alguien para testificar en mi favor en caso de homicidio.

Megan rio entre dientes, y ambos se miraron. Tyler se acercó al rostro de la chica y le plantó un beso en los labios, al que ella respondió con otro beso.

Ya por descontado me sentía fuera de lugar, pero más aun, cuando ves a la chica por la que sientes "algo" besuquearse con otro, que no eres tú. Celos, creo que se llaman.

Ella se separó de él entonces, y le susurró al oído:

–Odio que me hagas esto.

Tyler la abrazó y ella hizo otro tanto, agarrándole de la camisa con fuerza, y pareció que se ponía a llorar, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

Estuvieron teniendo una conversación, que creían mantener privada. Y lo hubiera deseado, antes que escucharles, pero me era inevitable.

Él le decía lo muy arrepentido que se sentía. Que lo que les había pasado estas últimas semanas jamás se volvería a repetir. La quería a ella más, de lo que ella pudiera imaginar o fuera él capaz de demostrar.

Ella le reprochaba que fuera incapaz de demostrárselo. Que las personas no podían cambiar, solo afrontaban lo que son. Que a la primera de cambio la dejaría plantada a un lado.

Él le explicaba que las personas sí podían cambiar, lo hacían para conseguir algo.

Ella le dijo que el problema era que él ya la tenía. Pero que le quería, y mucho.

Él finalizó la conversación diciéndole que aunque la tuviera no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Que las cosas irían para mejor.

Me dediqué a mirar el reloj como un tonto, y pensando en cuales podrían ser sus problemas, cual debía ser el "cambio", que ella no esperaba de él. Pensando, en lo estúpido que podía ser alguien como para plantearse alejarse de una chica como ella.

Se separaron de nuevo, y como acto reflejo me volví para mirarla. Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, como un tonto. Ahora era Tyler quien se debía sentir fuera de lugar, o eso era lo que esperaba yo.

Se despidieron con un beso largo y apasionado. Como me hubiera gustado a mí besarla. Entró en su casa, dejándome como recuerdo un tímido saludo y una sonrisa, y se apagó la luz del porche.

Nos fuimos alejando, en dirección al coche. Quería volver a mi casa. Por hoy, ya había tenido suficientes sobresaltos.

Andábamos conduciendo ya, cuando me dio las gracias.

–Tú me has obligado a ir –le dije, un tanto con reproche.

–Si pero si no hubieras estado ahí, probablemente no lo hubiéramos "arreglado" –dijo remarcando las comillas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya sabes... –no, no sabía, el "ya sabes" de siempre. Le miré expectante, esperando una respuesta–. Esto solo es una pataleta. En dos semanas ni se acordará de nada. Y habremos discutido para nada. Y todo volverá a ser como antes. No es la primera vez que nos pasa.

No le insistí, pero no acababa de comprenderle, acaso, pretendía que todo fuera igual que antes, ni tampoco le pregunté por el antes, pero creí pensar que las personas sí cambiaban. Y creía pensar que ella lo había hecho, pero él se había quedado estancado, por decirlo así, en el pasado.

Pero tampoco entendía, como ni se planteaba hacer el esfuerzo. Estaba él seguro de que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero yo no lo creía igual. Aunque no los conociera a ambos, sí me conocía a mí.

Me fui a la cama medio cabreado, pero pensando en ella, y pensando en ella me dormí.

**Megan Reeves**

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Y me había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho muy mal. Lo había arreglado con Tyler de aquella manera, pero no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Ciertamente él no iba a cambiar. Porque realmente había sido yo quien lo había hecho. Aunque mi madre lo llamaba madurar. Quizás fuera el momento de decir adiós a todo eso. De empezar algo nuevo, volver a ser "libre". Aunque me costaba hacerlo, porque de veras le quería, y aunque solo tenía quince años, me costaba entender, como ambos podíamos sentir tan profundo. Pero, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero me costaba tantísimo alejarme de él.

Mi madre apareció por el pasillo.

–Buenas noches, cariño –dijo, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un hilo de mi voz la retuvo.

–Mamá.

–Dime hija… –se sentó a mi lado, aunque ella no lo necesitaba pero yo sí. Su fría mano recorrió mi brazo.

–Mmm… –no sabía cómo debía empezar la frase, esperaba que ella lo presintiera.

–Antes de que digas nada, debo decirte algo –me agarró de la mano y lo soltó–. No me gusta Tyler, nunca me gustó, te hará sufrir como sigáis con este estira-y-afloja.

Mi madre, aunque no lo fuera biológicamente, me entendía a la perfección.

–Lo sé…

–Me alegro que lo entiendas Megan, ahora mejor descansa.

Apagó la luz, y se fue, fugaz como siempre.

Pero yo no dormí, seguía un poco alterada, tras las cosas que hoy habían pasado. Y aun así, había una cosa que me intrigaba. Ese lobo que estuvo conmigo esa misma tarde, como consolándome, tan humano. Y creí ver a ese mismo lobo, en los ojos del amigo de Tyler, Seth. Me tenía embelesada. Esperaba volver a verlos, tanto a él, como al lobo. Y pensando en ellos me quedé dormida.


	4. Small bump

_**SMALL BUMP**  
Ed Sheeran_

**Jacob Black**

¿Dónde se había metido? Le habíamos hecho una jodida fiesta sorpresa y ahora él nos lo pagaba así, yéndose en el último momento. ¡No debía irse! Todavía le tenía que dar mi regalo… Ya se podía buscar ese cabeza hueca una buena escusa para haberse ido sin ni siquiera esperarme. Dejé la búsqueda ahí, para comenzar otra más importante. Era ya, suficientemente tarde y tenía que ir a acostarla. La encontré en el salón bailando con Emmet. Esa criatura era tan hermosa... Me fascinaba como sus rizos dorados rebotaban en su espalda mientras saltaba. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, y una ancha sonrisa ocupó mi rostro.

–¡Nessie! –grité, la música estaba altísima… Pero su agudo oído me atendió y se giró.

Su sonrisa me invadió. Le sonreí también, lo más ancho que pude. Nuestra pelea de sonrisas no perduró demasiado, ya que se acercó a mí y extendió sus brazos para que la agarrara. Y así lo hice, la cargué en mis brazos por encima de mi cintura. Me abrazó rodeándome con sus bracitos por el cuello.

–Hola pequeña…

–Hola Jake –extendió su ancha sonrisa.

–¿Te lo has pasado bien? –le pregunté.

–¡Genial! –chilló, luego estiró los brazos y tiro su cuerpo junto con sus bracitos hacia atrás. La aguanté para que no cayera. Bostezó. Se le notaba que verdaderamente estaba cansada.

–Venga, Ness, creo que es hora de que vayamos a la cama… –no me dejó terminar.

–¡Noooo! Yo quiero quedarme maaaaaaas –definitivamente sus padres la tenían realmente mimada, y con su lloriqueo ya le daban todo lo que querían y más, si ella se hacía la niñita, pero yo la conocía bien, ese berrinche no duraría más de lo suficiente. Y así fue–. Bueno, voy a la cama si tú me lees un cuento–. Nos sonreímos los dos.

–Claro…

–Tengo que decirles adiós a papi y mami…

La bajé de mi regazo y corrió a despedirse de sus padres. En segundos la tenía a mi lado agarrándome de la mano, de nuevo. Mientras caminábamos ella me preguntó qué libro le iba a leer. Eso era cierto, ¿qué le iba a leer a esa niña que habría, probablemente, devorado más libros que yo? Era tan ridículo. Tenía dieciocho años y en mi vida, nunca, pero nunca, me había interesado la lectura. Nessie, con tan solo doce meses de vida había superado con creces mi marca de libros leídos. Era cierto que yo siempre la acostaba y todo eso, pero el que de verdad se encargaba de apagarle la luz a Nessie y de leerle un cuento era su padre-barra-lector de mentes (o mejor dicho fisgón de mentes)-barra-chupasangres.

De pronto una imagen de una mujer de tez blanca y siete enanos bailando alrededor de la muchacha se posó en mi mente. Nessie quería que le leyera _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. _

Llegamos a la cabaña donde vivían Nessie y sus padres. Entramos y nos dirigimos a su habitación. La desvestí y le puse el pijama que su tía Alice había preparado para ella esa noche, cada noche era uno diferente. Esta vez era uno blanco, de manga larga con pequeños dibujitos de un oso mientras dormía.

Deslice la ropa de cama para que se tumbara. Mientras yo buscaba el dichoso cuento ella fue al baño y antes de que hubiera acabado de deslizarlo por la estantería, ella ya estaba metida en la cama. Me acerqué a ella con una silla a la cama, pero cruzó los brazos.

–¿Y ahora? –le sonreí.

Ella no habló, simplemente golpeó al lado suyo sobre el colchón.

–Quiero que te sientes conmigo en la cama…

Me recosté a su lado colocando mis piernas sobre la cama y colocando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, para que pudiera ver los dibujos del cuento. Apagué la luz y encendí la lámpara para que se durmiera antes.

–Oye ¿sabes qué?

–¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa.

–Te voy a leer el cuento a mi manera –le guiñé un ojo y ella se rio, como a mí me gustaba que se riera. –Erase una vez una niña muy, muy, muy bonita que se llamaba Renesmee, que tenía una malvada bruja como madrastra, llamada Barbie Rosalie…

Y así continué, relatando la historia que se me iba ocurriendo.

Pronto no supe distinguir entre lo ficticio y la realidad, y seguí hablando para nadie porque Nessie se había quedado dormida, pero yo enseguida la seguí al mundo de los sueños.

**Edward Cullen **

–Emmet, Jacob se ha marchado ya, ¿verdad?

–Sí, me parece que fue a acostar a Renesmee, pero no ha vuelto.

–Gracias, voy a ver si están en la cabaña.

¿Cómo podía estar preocupado? La había dejado con un perro protector. Pero de todas formas seguía siendo un perro. Cuando estuve a punto de salir por la puerta… Ella…

–¿A dónde cree que va usted, señor Cullen? –posó su dedo índice sobre mi pecho y dibujó círculos en él.

Desde que éramos "iguales" se había vuelto más salvaje, por decirlo de alguna manera.

–¿Y usted, señorita? –le seguí el juego.

–A donde quiera usted que vaya –se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me dejó un beso dulce en los labios. Pero la paré enseguida, ya que acababa de recordar que Jake y Renesmee estaban en casa–. Bella –la separé cuidadosamente con mis manos–, Jacob y Nessie están en casa.

–Esta bien, vamos a casa, pues –me sonrió dulcemente y me agarró de la mano.

Fuimos despacio, dando un paseo, admirando la luna, atisbando la noche, hasta que llegamos al umbral de la cabaña. Abrí la puerta con cuidado por si estaba Nessie durmiendo. Nos acercamos a su cuarto, donde se escuchaban unos ronquidos horribles. Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación, de nuevo con cuidado, y se conmocionó al ver aquella imagen. Jacob estaba tumbado junto a Nessie, con el respaldo en la pared, y esta agarrándole el cuerpo. Yo, en cambio, lo único que pude sentir fue rabia y celos.

Me había costado admitirlo, pero demasiado tiempo ya hacía que había dejado huella en mí, Jacob Black. Estaba celoso de un chucho sarnoso, pero al que, al fin y a la postre, le pertenecía el corazón de una niña que crecía a velocidad vertiginosa y que yo amaba con locura, y a la que no podría retener; mi hija.

Bella cerró la puerta una última vez con cuidado, y me agarró por la cintura llevándome a rastras hasta el salón. Ahí colocó sus perfectos labios en los míos.

–Edward, ¿qué te pasa?

–Nada –giré la cara en un acto reflejo, y me concentré en leer los títulos de los libros de la estantería.

–Edward sé sincero, te noto extraño –se colocó sobre mi regazo y me giró la cara con ambas manos, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

–Bella, es que crece tan rápido, y siento como si Jacob me estuviese robando el corto tiempo que tenemos con ella.

–Jake… –bufó su nombre.

–Es lo que siento…

–Edward, debes saber que… –se silenció unos instantes. Parecía que a ella también el costaba hablar sobre ello, pero era extraño saber, que íbamos a perder a una hija tan temprano–. Nunca podremos mantener a Nessie a nuestra vera para siempre, ella crecerá y decidirá lo que tendrá que hacer, pero jamás nos abandonará. Te ama con locura. Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

Bella se acercó a mí despacio y me besó con pasión.

"_¡Oh dios mío…! Bella y Edward metiéndose lengua. ¡Qué grima!"_ pensó alguien a mis espaldas.

Me separé estrepitosamente de mi mujer, y miré a Jacob, que estaba asqueado.

–Perdón por interrumpiros la escenita amorosa –se rio.

–¡Jake! –Le gritó Bella demasiado fuerte–. ¡Vete! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

–Vale, vale, ya me voy, ¿eh? –Abrió la puerta pasando rápidamente ante nosotros–. Muy bien tortolitos, disfrutad de la noche –le hubiera partido la cara en ese mismo momento, pero salió por la puerta demasiado deprisa.

–¿Y donde lo habíamos dejado? –dijo Bella, pero no esperó respuesta.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y encajó sus perfectos labios en los míos.

**Megan Revees**

Ahí estaba él. Sus amigos acababan de irse hacia clase y él se había quedado apoyado en la pared, con su fachada de tipo duro. Era el momento. Todo había terminado hace tiempo ya, pero yo seguía intentando que eso funcionara, poniendo tiritas y parches por todos lados. Pero el remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad. Cada uno sentía por el otro, pero sentía cosas distintas. Sobre todo yo.

Desde la pasada noche ya nada me parecía igual. Pero, ¿cómo iban a cambiar los sentimientos en tan solo un fin de semana? Le quería, o al menos suponía. Pero ya no de la misma forma. Y no después de haber tenido la cabeza en otra parte, como en el claro, en el lobo, y en Seth.

Parecía una locura, pero era mi cabeza solita la que se marchaba sin decir a dónde, hasta que llegaba.

Me paré delante de él, con una especie de mueca en los labios.

–Hola preciosa –se acercó a mí, intentando besarme. Le aparté.

–Tenemos que hablar –su sonrisa, que hasta ese momento, ocupaba todo su rostro, se perdió en el final de su sombra–. Ésto no funciona…


	5. Forever and always

_**FOREVER AND ALWAYS  
**Parachutes_

**Jacob Black**

Cuando llegué a casa por la tarde, después del instituto , me encontré a Billy espatarrado en su silla de ruedas, dormido como el que más, enfrente de la estruendosa televisión, donde acababan de poner uno de esos programas tertulianos en el que salen a chillarse gilipolleces, y ahora empezaban las noticias.

Fui a apagar el televisor, cuando una noticia me dejo medio atontado.

–Hoy una joven de la localidad, ha resultado ser atropellada por un conductor ebrio, que ha intentado darse a la fuga fallidamente. Ha sido detenido y pasará a disposición judicial el próximo lunes. La joven ha sido trasladada al hospital comarcal de urgencia, donde, tras varias intervenciones quirúrgicas muy arriesgadas y complicadas, ha quedado en estado de…

**Helen Revees**

–… coma profundo. Los sucesos han transcurrido esta tarde en el instituto de Forks –Apagué la televisión, no quería oír más sobre aquello. Ya había tenido suficiente, y realmente estaba abatida, o creía estarlo.

Megan estaba entubada sobre la camilla, y en la habitación blanca únicamente se escuchaba el "pip" de la máquina que la mantenía viva. No… Todo aquello no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla.

Quería llorar pero lo que brotaba de mis ojos era un picor que me los ponía rojos. El doctor apareció en la puerta evadiendo mis pensamientos.

–Helen –levantó la vista hacia mí.

Le imité lentamente, hasta posar mis ojos enrojecidos en los suyos.

–Por favor –me llevé la mano a la boca en un acto reflejo–. Carlisle, ayúdala.

–Helen –se sentó a mi lado y apoyó una mano en mi rodilla– los análisis y pruebas han revelado… Creo que deberías saber que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que despierte…

No, eso no podía ser posible. Ella era por lo único que seguía "viviendo". Ella era fuerte, tenía que salir de eso, para vivir.

**…**

_Una muchacha de menos de cinco años chillaba desconsolada y gemía de dolor. ¿Cómo podía, el hombre al que tanto amaba, hacerle eso a una niña?_

–_Thomas, ¡basta! Es una cría._

–_Oh, vamos Helen… Juguemos un rato. ¿No estás harta de todas esas normas, de todas esas reglas?–me miró con profundidad._

–_Pero, no es necesario matar a nadie, ¿entiendes? –me fui acercando lentamente, para hacerle comprender lo que me estaba haciendo–. Si no te gusta esto, podemos marcharnos, empezar de nuevo… Huir._

–_¿Huir? ¡¿Huir?! –chilló dando pasos hacia mí. Y me detuve y poco a poco fui retrocediendo–¡Estoy harto de huir! ¿No lo estás tú, Helen?_

–_Thomas… –susurré su nombre, sabiendo que tenía razón._

_Estaba harta de huir, tanto o más que él. Odiaba lo que era. Mi existencia no tenía más sentido que la existencia misma. No encontraba la razón de mi creación, ni la de mis propios "amigos". Pero, para proclamarlo al mundo, ¿era necesario condenar a una criaturita, tan sola e indefensa?_

_Carlisle apareció a mi lado, con su siempre atractivo porte._

–_Thomas, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Si los Vulturis te descubren, te matarán._

–_Carlisle, hermano –le dijo Thomas abriéndole los brazos._

_Intercambié una mirada con Carlisle, él estaba esperando algo de mí, de que reaccionara, pero, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? Thomas no estaba completamente en sus cabales, pero tenía toda la razón. No era justo, que nos viéramos obligados a una vida miserable, por algo de lo que no teníamos culpa._

_Quizás fue mi parte, más oculta y oscura, la parte humana que todavía conservaba, la que me hizo comprender, que mi dolor no era transferible a otra persona, ya que esta era imposible de juicio de alguien como yo. _

_Agarré a Thomas abrazándole, lo más fuerte que pude, intentando transmitirle, lo que sentía, para que me comprendiera y me perdonara, por haberle abandonado. Mientras, Carlisle se apresuró a succionar la ponzoña antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Thomas se zafó de mi abrazo, me dejó en el suelo y se adelantó a atacar al que había sido su __hermano, su compañero, su familia al fin y al cabo__._

_Carlisle se apartó enseguida y ambos empezaron una escabrosa pelea. En el suelo, temerosa, vi como todavía la muchacha sollozaba de dolor. Temblorosa me acerqué y la vi llorando._

_Thomas, ¿por qué me hacías esto? Ambos, que vivíamos en perfecta armonía con todo. Y de repente, por tu egoísmo, se había truncado todo. Tú me habías dejado al cargo de elecciones, que siempre habíamos tomado juntos, y ahora debía escoger sola, por los dos. _

_Le acerqué mis colmillos sedienta y succioné lo que Thomas le había dejado dentro, no sin lucha interna. Y tampoco sin ella, conseguí alejarme, y no volví a mirar a la niña, que sin saberlo, me había dado tanta fuerza._

_Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a Thomas y Carlisle, que seguían peleando. Agarré al primero del brazo y lo estiré hacia el suelo. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, esperándome, como siempre._

–_Basta Thomas, no puedes permitir que esto controle tu existencia. Te voy a pedir que vuelvas a huir, pero no conmigo, sino de mi._

_Así lo hizo, se fue._

**…**

Y muy a mi pesar, jamás volví a verlo.

–Carlisle por favor… Ella es lo único que tengo –agaché de nuevo la cabeza–. No dejes que me la arrebaten.

–Helen –cambió de tema–. ¿Es ella verdad?

–Sí –le espeté–. No encontré a ningún familiar suyo; pero de todo aquello ya han pasado más de diez años. Diez años Carlisle.

–De veras que lo siento Helen, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar –se aclaró la garganta–. Si me permites que te hable como un amigo, no como médico, te diré que parece fuerte, seguro que despertará, ya lo verás.

Me sonrió dulcemente, diciendo todo aquello me había demostrado que a pesar de la disputa, aunque no verbal, que mantuvimos aquel día, él se seguía considerando como mi amigo.

–Deberías ir a cazar, yo me quedo con ella. Tienes muy mala cara.

–Esta bien, gracias por todo Carlisle –Me levanté y él conmigo. Le abracé cariñosamente–. De todas maneras no me iré lejos, estaré aquí en unas horas.

**Seth Clearwater  
**_(__horas antes del accidente__)_

Tenía una angustia en el corazón que me reconcomía por dentro, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Pero solo dio un vuelco cuando la vi. Crucé la calle haciendo que varios coches me pitaran, pero no me importó.

–Hola –llegué a decir cansado por esquivar a los coches.

–Hola –me sonrió de aquella manera que tanto me gustaba.

–Hola –volví a decir como un estúpido.

–Hola –se rio de nuevo.

–¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté, mientras me daba tiempo a ordenar prioritariamente mis pensamientos.

–Ahora… –sonrió de nuevo– Bien ¿y tú?

–También –estaba totalmente embobado mirando su sonrisa y babeando, parecía un demente– Oye, ¿qué tal con Tyler?

–No muy bien, hace una semana que lo hemos dejado.

–Vaya, lo siento –aunque la verdad, no era cierto. Tyler no se merecía a una chica como ella.

Pese a todo lo que alguien pudiera pensar de ella, sonreía.

–Sé que te sonará extraño, pero, ¿te apetecería salir a cenar conmigo el viernes? –cerré un ojo, esperando un humillante rechazo.

–Me encantaría –me sonrió, con la sonrisa de la que me había apropiado.

–¿Enserio? –Por supuesto que sí imbécil–. Es decir, te recogeré a las ocho ¿te parece bien?

–Sí, perfecto –miró hacia los lados–. Oye Seth, tengo cosas que hacer y llego tarde. Te doy mi teléfono y vamos hablando.

–Sí, claro –le sonreí, se acercó a mí y me tendió un papelito con su número y dejó un beso olvidado en mi mejilla.

Me quedé plantado en medio de la acera viendo como se marchaba. Ella era especial. Todos los sentimientos, que sentía tan precipitadamente por ella, tenían una razón. Me había imprimado. Tanto en mi forma lobuna, como en mi forma humana. Eso, o estaba loco. Por ella.

**Megan Revees**

_Eran las ocho y media y aun no había aparecido. Me disponía a subir las escaleras, sabiendo que me había dado plantón, y que me esperaba una noche de llantos y de helado de chocolate. Pero alguien golpeó la puerta._

_Cogí la chaqueta vaquera, abrí la puerta, y allí estaba él. Vestía unos vaqueros y unas Vans negras, con una camiseta blanca y una americana negra. _

–_Hola –dijo, extendiendo una larga hilera de dientes blancos –. ¿Lista?_

–_Sí._

_Cerré la puerta con llave y nos adentramos en el coche._

–_Y ¿a dónde me llevas? –pregunté cuando llevábamos un rato en camino._

–_Sorpresa –me sonrió._

_Paramos ante un bosque, donde bajamos y me tapó los ojos con sus grandes manos. Me hizo caminar a tientas durante unos minutos, y entonces… _

_El mundo se abrió ante nosotros. El sol se escondía tras las montañas. Era un prado, que acababa en un empinado acantilado rocoso por donde soplaba el viento con fuerza, con vistas al golfo de la playa de La Push. Me giré y nos miramos._

–_¿Te gusta? –dijo sonriendo. _

–_¿Qué si me gusta? –Me abalancé sobre él y le abracé–. Seth es genial._

_Me separé un poco de él, para encontrar su mirada con la mía; nos quedamos a pocos centímetros. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca y me puse de puntillas. Quería correr esa distancia, quería llegar a sus labios y encajarlos en los míos. No tuve que hacerlo porque Seth se me adelantó._

_Nuestros labios encajaron como si fueran las piezas de un puzle. Seth quería continuar, y yo también. Entreabrí la boca y él la suya. Y nos comimos apasionadamente, poco a poco. _

_Nos separamos estrepitosamente algunos centímetros. Nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_Íbamos a decir algo, pero el momento no lo requería, así que volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos. _

_Pero noté un calor abrasador que me quemaba la pierna._


	6. Don't look back in anger

_****__**DON'T LOOK BACK IN ANGER**  
_Oasis

**Seth Clearwater**

Habían pasado ya unos diecisiete meses desde que me había enterado de lo suyo. Iba a verla todos los días. La echaba tanto de menos, a ella, a su sonrisa, de la que me había adueñado, a su mirada…

Coloqué mi mano en su pierna, y la observé con detenimiento, y de pronto se estremeció. Me había olvidado completamente del calor que desprendía mi cuerpo para ella. La aparté enseguida, y me senté a su lado acariciando su precioso rostro.

**Helen Revees**

Era el único que sabía sacarme una sonrisa en ese momento tan duro para mí. Estábamos sentados en la azotea del edificio.

–Carlisle, quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en este tiempo. –Coloqué mis manos en el banco.

–No, gracias a ti también, Helen –sonrió delicadamente–. Ha sido maravilloso volver a encontrarte después de tanto ocurrido en nuestras vidas. No sabrás lo contentos que se pondrán toda la familia, cuando sepan que estás aquí…

–Carlisle, sabes que, de momento, no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí…

–Está bien –dijo con un suspiro– pero creo que te haría mucho bien… La última vez que nos vimos…

Y se quedó en silencio, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

–¿Supiste de él, Helen? –me preguntó con una mirada llena de aprehensión.

…

–_Helen, ¿te encuentras bien? –Carlisle apoyó una mano en mi hombro._

–_Sí, estoy perfectamente –desvié la mirada hacia la muchacha, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo._

–_Helen, debo irme enseguida…_

–_Claro, yo me ocupo de ella, mañana, cuando despierte, buscaré su casa. ¿Nos vemos a las once de la noche en el café de la estación?_

–_Sí –fue lo único que dijo, y se marchó._

_Café de la estación, las 11 pm. Carlisle todavía no había aparecido, y en el resto de la noche, tampoco._

…

–No, y tampoco de ti –le dije, y le mandé una mirada decepcionante–. Me fui de Calgary y nunca volví, tampoco encontré a los padres de Megan, por una razón.

…

_Eran las seis de la mañana y la niña se acababa de despertar. No lloró, cuando se vio en una cama desconocida y sola, parecía que era muy fuerte. Se levantó cuidadosamente y me atisbó con detenimiento._

–_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? –se abrazó el cuerpo mientras intentaba acercarme a ella._

–_Tengo que explicarte algo, que puede asustarte, o parecerte increíble, pero debes creerme._

…

Aun recordaba nítidamente ese momento, pero había una cosa importante que debía preguntarle a Carlisle, antes de que me invadieran de nuevo los recuerdos.

–Carlisle, ¿por qué no acudiste a nuestra cita?

–Tenía miedo –mi cara se convirtió en una sorpresa–. Miedo a ti, a la niña, a Thomas, al fin y al cabo… –se quedó en silencio y continuó–.Temía que Thomas volviera, y tú te resignases a volver por él…

Esa razón, no me era válida. Él era mi amigo, tenía que haberme apoyado, si alguna vez había admitido llamarme como familia. Pero no podía enfadarme, no ahora, cuando todo iba mal.

…

_Caminábamos por la calle tranquilamente, se lo había tomado realmente bien._

–_O sea que tú no comes personas... –esa niña era realmente inteligente. Asentí con la cabeza._

–_Ya he respondido tu última pregunta, ahora dime ¿dónde vives?_

_Bajó la cabeza y me miró apenada._

–_Vivo en el orfanato que hay al final de la calle._

_Lo único que pude murmurar fue un "Oh"._

–_Mis padres se han ido al cielo... –dijo, con una mirada hacia el cielo, esperando, ver allí, a alguno de sus padres._

_Podía sentir su dolor; era tal, que dolía verla de aquel modo, dolía ver como una niña lloraba de aquella manera porque con tan solo seis años ya estaba sola en el inmenso mundo, lleno de gente que le querría o podría hacer daño._

–_Eh pequeña, no llores –me agaché ante ella y le sequé las lágrimas–. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? Te vas a venir conmigo, yo te cuidaré, y viajaremos, y…_

–_¡¿ENSERIO?! Por favor Helen,__quiero irme contigo... –. Me abrazó, y le devolví el abrazo.__¿Estaba yo segura de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a cuidar de una niña, alguien que no era humano?_

_Durante un mes tramité papeles de adopción, para poder ser su tutora legal, y cuidar de lo que el mundo, había decidido desprenderse, de aquella manera._

…

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes, perdidos en el pasado que no habíamos decidido compartir.

–Será mejor que releves a Seth –dijo al fin, en un suspiro–, debe descansar.

–Sí –dije afirmando con la cabeza.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la quinta planta. Y nos dirigimos a la habitación 529. Abrí la puerta delicadamente, y vi su rostro.

Era un chaval de unos dieciocho años como mucho, de una estatura monumental, y de una fuerza descomunal, que sufría por mi ía la cara con signos de insomnio. Una lágrima se le desprendió de sus profundos ojos negros. Al verme se la secó y sorbió por la nariz.

–Hola, ya me voy Helen –me dijo.

–Seth, deberías descansar –le conocía desde el primer día que vino a visitar a Megan, era un chico maravilloso y atento.

–Helen no puedo –estaba dispuesto a irse–, me mata saber que ella puede irse en cualquier momento.

–Estás muy nervioso. Ella saldrá de esto, ya lo verás.

–Gracias. Lo sé.

Nos dimos un corto abrazo y salimos de la habitación.

**Carlisle Cullen**

Desde lejos vi, como Seth salía de la 529, dándole una patada a un carrito de enfermera, y discutía con la que lo llevaba.

–Carlisle –salí de mis pensamientos, cuando la voz del doctor Dave, accionista del hospital, me llamó la atención–. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, donde una señora estaba durmiendo con la cabeza contra la pared.

–Dime.

–Los de arriba –señaló con un dedo hacia el techo– quieren desconectar a la de la 529. Y sé que sientes un afecto especial por esa paciente y que conoces a su madre...

De pronto mi mente se quedó en blanco unos instantes.

–¿Cuándo? Es decir... Todavía no ha superado el tiempo límite de veinticuatro meses de respiración asistida, como para desconectarla.

–Lo sé, pero lo están esperando… Quieren desconectarla cuanto antes. El hospital quiere la cama libre cuanto antes…

**Edward Cullen**

Carlisle entró por la puerta y me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

–Tenemos que hablar –miró hacia el salón donde estaban todos.

–Vamos –fuimos hasta mi casa. Donde nos sentamos en el sofá–. Tú dirás.

–La verdad, es que he pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital, más de lo necesario. Y he intentado ocultártelo…

–¡¿Helen está aquí?! –leí en sus pensamientos.

–Edward, no quiero que esto salga de aquí –miró las paredes que nos rodeaban–. Ha estado viviendo en Forks, hará unos 2 años.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada? Hace años que no sabemos nada de ella.

–Ella está bien, Thomas se marchó, y ahora tiene una hija...

–¿Cómo? Es decir… –no lo comprendía, no cabía en mi cabeza.

–No es su hija biológica, es adoptada.

–Pero, ¿por qué? Ella no va a envejecer, su hija sí.

–¿Recuerdas lo sucedido con Thomas?

–Sí –respondí con sequedad.

–La hija es la causa.

No llegaba a entender lo que quería decir, pero no le hice más caso que el necesario.

–Me gustaría que vinieran a visitarnos –cerró los ojos apenados– ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

–No pueden. Megan, su hija está en coma.

A través de su hilo de pensamientos, entendí que ella era la chica de la que todos hablaban en las noticias. Tragué saliva, y un puño se quedó encallado en mi garganta.

–Y debes saber que, Seth se imprimó de ella.

Lo debía estar pasando horrible. Hacia muchísimo que no le veía, debía de estar destrozado e hundido.

–¿Cómo está él?

–Lo lleva muy mal Edward, necesita que alguien le explique, y le deje las cosa claras, un amigo…

–Está bien, hablaré con él.

**Jacob Black**

Toqué la puerta y Leah me abrió.

–Hola Jackie.

–Hola Leah, ¿está Seth?

Afirmó con la cabeza y me indicó con su dedo las escaleras. Seth estaba en su cuarto, tumbado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, desconsolado.

–Seth tío, esto huele a _perro._

Ni se inmutó sobre el comentario "gracioso" que había hecho. Abrí las cortinas y la ventana, para que el cuarto se iluminara y se aireara.

–Lárgate.

Hice caso omiso a su advertencia.

–Venga tío, vive, sal, dúchate –_que gracioso que podía llegar__a ser_–, no sé, haz algo de provecho...

–¡¿Cómo quieres que viva, si lo que quiero vivir es con ella?!

–¡Joder Seth, no haces nada por ella si estás ahí deprimido y encerrado todo el día!

Seth me iba a reprochar algo, pero Leah interrumpió nuestra discusión.

–Seth, Edward al teléfono.


	7. Rosie

_**ROSIE  
**__The Kooks_

**Renesmee Cullen**

Vestía una sonrisa de una hilera de blancos dientes. Me esperaba con los brazos entrecruzados. ¿Se lo iba a decir? ¿Enserio? Él ni tan si quiera esperaba que yo hablara, nos habíamos abrazado, y me miraba como si no hubiera otra en el mundo. Quisiera decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no era capaz.

–¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!

Me desperté sobresaltada.

–¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa? –Llegué a decir levantándome a duras penas de la cama.

–Corre, corre... –me apremió.

Mi tía me estaba asustando. Me vestí rápidamente unos shorts y la primera camiseta que encontré. En cuanto me hube vestido, me cogió de la mano y entonces caí en la cuenta de todo. Hoy era 9 de Septiembre. ¡Mierda! Mañana era mi cumpleaños. ¡Dios! ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo? Desde que era verano, olvidaba hasta cual era mi nombre. Lo único bueno que sacaba de aquello era que mi tía me llevaría de compras, para que llevara un vestido bonito, y que así yo también lo pareciera. Alice no se había detenido a explicarme nada, porque con una única mirada, se había dado cuenta de que lo había entendido todo. Antes de llegar a la puerta del garaje, me paré en seco.

–Alice, voy a comer algo, tengo hambre –ayer ni me había dignado a cenar.

Me sonrió con dulzura, y me adentré en la cocina.

–Hola abuela –a ella le encantaba cocinar, y más desde que podía cocinar para alguien que pudiera degustar sus platos–. ¿Me preparas algo?

No tuve que decir nada más, porqué unas tostadas con mermelada me aparecieron delante.

–Menudas greñas que llevas cariño –Se rio, y yo con ella–. Supongo que Alice te habrá dado prisa, te bajaré un peine.

En menos de tres segundos se encontraba a mi lado, haciéndome una trenza. Cuando terminé de desayunar, deposité un beso en su mejilla, y bajé hasta el Porche amarillo de Alice. Abrió la puerta del garaje, y salió disparada, para encontrarse con la carretera.

–Alice, ¿por qué no me has dejado que me vistiera tranquilamente? –bostecé.

–Es que tu padre llegaría en nada de su "escapada" con tu madre –me guiñó un ojo– y tú y yo debíamos hablar de ciertas cosas.

–No sé de qué quieres hablar –me hice la loca.

–Pues yo sí... Te gusta, ¿a que sí?

–¿Eh?

–Que si te gusta.

–¡¿Quién?!

–¡Pues Jake! ¿¡Quién sino!?

Glup. Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Había ido con sumo cuidado con los pensamientos que le filtraba a mi padre.

–Eh… –llegué a murmurar.

–Hablas en sueños Nessie –giró la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos–. No sé, como tu padre no se ha enterado.

Me ruboricé lo máximo que mi cuerpo me permitía, y desvié mi mirada al paisaje de la ventana. No quise contestarle en ese momento, quería evadirme.

Todo mi mundo estaba cambiando tan deprisa... Mi cuerpo tenía la apariencia de una adolescente de unos quince años, aunque aún me faltaba mucho por crecer.

–Nessie, ya hemos llegado...

Asentí y bajé del coche. Fuimos directas a las tiendas que más nos gustaban. Me enamoré de diversas prendas, pero lo que decidí llevar fue, un vestido de tirantes corto, de un tono crudo. Tenía tres botones en la parte del pecho, uno encima del otro. La falda del vestido estaba formada por volantes, que le daban una forma ondulada; y lo conjuntaría con el guardapelo que mi madre me regaló.

Mientras íbamos de vuelta al coche, me sacó de nuevo la conversación.

–¿Se lo vas a decir?

–¿A quién, a mi padre o a Jake?

Se rio de mi comentario, pero yo lo decía bien enserio.

–A Jake –me sonrió.

–No sé cómo hacerlo, para él yo soy como su hermana… Jamás me vería de esa forma.

–Tranquilízate –colocó su mano sobre mi hombro–. Esta coladito por ti –me aseguró.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? –enarqué una ceja.

–Porque yo sé de esas cosas. Soy muy intuitiva –me guiñó un ojo.

–Sí, será eso...

El trayecto de vuelta nos lo pasamos cantando. Unas veces, canciones épicas, otras eran los últimos hits del momento. Se me pasó volando el tiempo hasta que llegué a la casa de los abuelos. Aquella noche, había dormido allí porque mis padres necesitaban su intimidad, y como me pensaban como una niña inocente, no querían dejarme sola en casa. Alice subió por la puerta del garaje hacia su casa. Yo me despedí de ella con un efusivo abrazo, por el vestido, y por la tarde de chicas.

Caminé con las bolsas en mano, y un sonido a mi espalda me alarmó. Su olor me inundó la garganta.

**Jacob Black**

Iba sola, caminando por el sendero. Carlisle me había dicho que se había ido de compras con su tía, así que volví mas tarde para verla. Y allí estaba ella, una niña, casi una mujer, que me volvía loco con sus andares, mientras su melena cobriza y ondulada pegaba pequeños brincos, cada paso que daba.

Se quedó quieta, había detectado mi olor. Se giró y al verme, soltó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, y corrió hacia mí. La abracé en el aire y le di una vuelta.

–Hola Ness –le sonreí con dulzura, y me devolvió la sonrisa. Me derretí. ¡Basta Jake! No puedes enamorarte de ella, es todavía una niña, además ella te ve como un hermano...

–Hola –musitó.

–¿Cómo va cumpleañera?

–Todavía no es mi cumpleaños... –me reprochó.

–Oh... ya lo sé –reí–. Pero quiero felicitarte el primero tus tres años –quería hacerla rabiar, ella odiaba que la trataran de niña, cuando todos sabíamos que lo estaba dejando de ser–. Es una broma, boba –se sonrojó ante mi comentario–. Además quiero ser el primero en darte –busqué en mis bolsillos la bolsita de papel que tanto tiempo llevaba guardando. ¿Me lo había dejado? No, ahí estaba, lo saqué y lo puse en su delicada mano– esto.

–No hacía falta que me... –mientras sonreía abrió el regalo, y su expresión cambió. ¿No le había gustado? Era un lobo tallado a mano que yo personalmente había tallado hará unos tres años–. Jake... Me encanta.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Quizás no había sido buena idea entregarle aquel colgante que, anteriormente había pertenecido a su madre, y mi mejor amiga: Bella. Pero ella me había dicho que ese colgante nunca le había pertenecido, pensando que yo nunca la había amado, aunque sí que lo hice. Así que me hizo prometerle que cuando encontrara a la adecuada se lo daría, y así lo hice, ella era con la que quería vivir el resto de mi vida. ¡Pero qué imbécil! Jake, espabila, que ella no siente lo mismo aun. Meneé la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos.

–Bueno ¿qué? ¿Me invitas a tu fiesta o no? –perecía aturdida, todavía, por el colgante–. ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Nessie. Tierra llamando a Nessie. Responda por favor.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? –dijo con cara de empanada, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Te decía que si me invitas a tu fiesta...

–Claro, ven cuando quieras. ¿Quieres pasar a casa? –Tragué saliva.

–No creo que sea prudente, tu padre acaba de llegar.

–Bueno pues nos vemos mañana por la noche... Porque vendrás ¿no? Tengo que darte algo… –Pero ¿qué era aquello? ¿Era una indirecta o qué? ¡Dios que poco sabía actuar delante de ella!

–¡Claro! Ni lo dudes.

–¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! –la voz de Edward resonó en todo el sendero.

–Ya va, Edward –le grité–. No soy ningún lobo feroz.

–Bueno Jake, será mejor que me vaya –le dediqué una sonrisa pero ella quería más.

Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó con fuerza. Después colocó sus labios en mi mejilla y posó un beso dulce. Se fue corriendo y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme allí parado con una mano en el lugar que sus labios me habían rozado. Me sonrojé, y en el momento en el que fui dueño de mi mente, me alejé de allí.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Renesmee Cullen había entrado en acción.

–¿Por qué has entrado en acción?–me preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa cuando entré en casa.

¡Mierda! El lector de mentes. ¡Piensa, piensa! Tarde con Alice de compras, vestidos, zapatos...

–Oh, vale, tranquila, te juro que no escucharé.

–Gracias papi –me acerqué y le di un beso–. ¿Y mamá?

–En tu habitación, tiene algo para ti. Seguro que es algo interesante… –me guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

–¡Muy bien!

Me apresuré a entrar y allí estaba ella. Me acerqué y le di un beso también.

–Hola cariño.

–Hola mamá –le sonreí delicadamente y me apresuré a contarle la mañana con Alice, saqué el vestido de la bolsa–. Mira, ¿a qué es precioso?

–Sí, es muy bonito... –desvió la mirada–. Oye... Em... Tenemos que hablar...

–Claro... Dime...

–Verás, me he dado cuenta de que andas un poco colada por Jake...

–Pero... –canturreé y bufé, ¿qué objeción tendrían esta vez? Eres demasiado pequeña o mi favorita, él es un chucho y apesta.

–No hay ningún pero esta vez. Solo quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir, y que no me juzgues, ni a mí, ni a tu padre, ni a Jake.

–Está bien –le sonreí–. Te escucho.

–Veras, como sabrás Jake es y fue mi mejor amigo –se tomó un respiro–. Pero lo que no sabes es que tu padre, hace mucho tiempo, decidió irse, porque pensaba que todo esto de los vampiros me estaba causando mal, pero solo empeoró su marcha. Durante cuatro largos meses viví como una zombi. Comía lo mínimo para sobrevivir, y me mantenía ocupada el máximo tiempo para evitar pensar en papá.

» Durante ese tiempo, mi amistad con Jake fue como mi comodín, que me salvó. Me salvó, y llegué sin quererlo, ni beberlo, a quererle mucho. Jamás entendí cuánto.

Glup. Un puño de saliva se quedó atascado en mi garganta, sin querer bajar. Quería llorar. Era realmente extraño que tu madre quisiera a alguien que tú también quieres de esa forma. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho, pero ¿no se suponen que las madres están ahí para maldecir al chico que te hace daño, y no para quererlo como tú lo haces?

–Quiero saber –sorbí por la nariz– el final de la historia.

–Bueno, los dos pasamos muchísimos momentos juntos. Supongo que ese sentimiento se convirtió en mutuo. Pero jamás podría ser, porque yo ya era con tu padre. Le acabé haciendo mucho daño, cuando papá volvió.

» Pasaron muchas cosas, pero Jake no era para mí, ni yo era para él. Pero al nacer tú, la cosa más preciosa, pues...

–Pues ¿qué?

–Las cosas cambiaron, eso es una cosa que lo concierne a él contártela, no a mí. Pero quiero que sepas, mi vida, que después de nacer tú, el único sentimiento que he tenido hacia él ha sido cariño. Nada más.

–Mamá, ¿ocurrió algo entre vosotros? –era una pregunto obvia y con una respuesta también obvia, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera.

–Renesmee, tenía que mantenerle vivo. Fue egoísta por mi parte, pero él era parte de mi vida. Si moría, una parte de mí se iba con él, y un sentimiento de culpa me invadiría toda la vida. Le besé una vez, una vez, en la que le correspondí un beso, pero para que no se dejara matar, en una batalla suicida...

Demasiada información, necesitaba pensar, y no quería a nadie rondando a mí alrededor.

–Te... ¿has enfadado?

–No me puedo enfadar con el pasado, pero me gustaría estar sola.

Mi madre salió de la habitación, y nadie más que yo volvió a pisarla. Menudo cumpleaños. Me quedé dormida, entre lágrimas e imágenes en mi mente de Jacob con mi madre

…

Unas manos frías, mejor dicho heladas, me despertaron del profundo sueño blanco que estaba teniendo. El olor demasiado dulce me invadió, entreabrí los ojos, y vi una silueta pálida de cabellos dorados. Papá...

–Felicidades Nessie.

–¡Papá! –Le abracé y mis lágrimas brotaron de nuevo–. Gracias.

–¿Por qué lloras mi vida? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no deberías sentirte desdichada.

–Oh, no papá. Está todo bien. Es solo que... Lo de mamá, me dejó tocada.

–Ness, tu madre nunca te haría daño de esa manera, tú lo sabes.

–Lo sé papá.

–Anda, vístete, que tienes una sorpresa en casa de los abuelos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me vestí con unos vaqueros estrechos, y una camiseta bastante larga sin mangas gris. Me puse mis Vans azules favoritas, y salí de mi habitación hasta el cuarto de baño donde mi madre me esperaba.

–Renesmee... Yo... Siento lo de anoche. Feliz cumpleaños.

Le sonreí y le di las gracias. Y la estrujé fuertemente en un abrazo de madre-hija.

Coloqué un beso en su mejilla, y acabé de arreglarme en el baño, más tarde, salí de casa, de camino a la casa Cullen.

Abrí la puerta, y me adentré en el salón. La alegría me invadió. ¡La tía Rosalie, y el tío Emmet habían vuelto para mi cumpleaños!

–¡Rosalie, Emmet!

El segundo se abalanzó sobre mí, y me hizo girar por toda la sala. Su "nueva" mujer se acercó a mí con la mandíbula caída.

–Renesmee, estás crecidísima, no me puedo creer que tan solo haya pasado un año.

Me abrazó, con cuidado, con miedo a romperme. Ella era como mi segunda madre, me había cuidado, y alimentado desde siempre. Se apartó de mí y colocó sus manos en mi cara, rodeándola.

–Me alegro mucho de verte –sonrió feliz y añadió–. Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Emmet me dio una caja, con muy buena presentación.

–Espero que te guste Nesita –me llamó Emmet así. Con ese mote que siempre había odiado, ya desde niña.

Lo abrí con cuidado de no estropear el papel, pero viendo lo impacientes que se ponían todos, e incluso yo, decidí que el papel se podía ir a la mierda. Eran las llaves de un vehículo, dentro había un casco precioso color amarillo post-it, con tres líneas que lo surcaban de arriba abajo.

–Espero que no te importe que no sea un coche, pero todavía eres un moquito, Nesita –Emmet sonreía, aferrado a Rosalie –. Es el regalo de ambos.

Giré la cabeza hacia mi padre que, poco a poco, desensanchaba su sonrisa perfecta para convertirla en una mueca. Jake, me enseñó a conducirla, hacía unos tres meses.

–Te dejaré conducirla solo si es necesario, nada de ir a dar paseos porque sí –me advirtió.

Le sonreí como aprobación, y fui hasta el garaje para verla. Era una Vespa genial. Como en las películas. Era roja, de un rojo vivo, y que me encantaba. Me senté encima y me mordí el labio. En las horas siguientes ya le había pedido a papá con éxito que me dejara ir a la playa con la Vespa.

Me llevé una cesta de mimbre con una toalla y mi bañador, por si al llegar podía encontrar buen tiempo. Dejé la moto en el aparcamiento, y con agilidad me senté sobre la toalla en la arena. El tiempo no acompañaba demasiado, pero era un gran lugar donde ver pasar las horas, sin tener que estar pendiente de la "gran" fiesta que tía Alice quería organizar.

Unos pasos me alertaron de que alguien venía por detrás.

–¡Seth!

–Hola Ness... –se sentó a mi lado y le di dos besos.

–Oye, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía.

–Ni yo a ti –me miró con detenimiento, como nunca lo había hecho–. Vaya, si que has... cambiado...

Me reí ante ese "vaya".

–¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

–No me digas que es tu cumpleaños –me miró apenado.

–Si, pero no importa si te has olvidado, no debo ser tu centro del universo –reí ante mi comentario "jocoso", aunque no lo debió ser para él, porque me abrazó con tristeza y sollozó–. ¡Hey! ¿Seth? ¿Qué pasa? Oye siento lo que he dicho ¿vale? No quería hacerte sentir mal.

–Ness, necesito a alguien que me apoye...

–Pues aquí me tienes para lo que sea ¿vale?

–Gracias.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?

–Una amiga a la que quiero mucho, está en coma. Y la echo mucho de menos Nessie.

Ouch. Yo y mis meteduras de pata. Era increíblemente torpe cuando hablaba con la gente.

–Lo siento –se apartó de mí y se restregó las manos en los ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en las ojeras que enmarcaban sus profundos ojos negros–. ¿Sabes qué? Hoy te vienes a mi fiesta, olvídate de todo un momento, y disfruta de esos momentos que te da la vida. No puedes quedarte ahí sufriendo, así lo que harás será impedirte vivir –cuando la cagaba la cagaba, pero había que decir que tenía una labia...

–Sí, supongo, y ¿a qué hora es la fiesta?

–Pues a las 8 pm.

–Dentro de ¿media hora?

–¡No que va! –dije para mí misma, mientras miraba el móvil, horrorizada–. Voy a llegar tarde. Alice me va a matar. –sufrí imaginando las consecuencias de lo que consistía dejar plantada a Alice.

–Seth, te veo luego –le di un beso en la mejilla y me apresuré hasta la Vespa, con el casco en mano y la cesta–. ¡Adiós!

Me saludó, con una sonrisa. Corrí con la moto, lo máximo que me permitió, y alcancé mi casa a tan solo un cuarto de hora antes de que todo empezara.

Alice me esperaba con cara de enfado, y me dio prisa en vestirme. Lo hizo todo rapidísimo, me maquilló y me peinó en menos de diez minutos, y el tiempo restante lo dediqué a ponerme el vestido, los zapatos de cuña, no muy altos, y a colocarme el colgante del lobo, y el de mi madre. Alice, me había preparado también una chaqueta vaquera sin mangas para que no fuera tan sosa.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y bajé las escaleras para saludar a los presentes. El salón se fue llenando hasta quedar atestado, pero la persona que verdaderamente me importaba que apareciera no lo hizo. Había hablado con Sue y Charlie, y con Jasper, que me regaló una camiseta con la palabra "NESITA". Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le hice más caso, porque en ese momento él llegaba.

Jake apareció por la puerta con un tulipán blanco, en la mano.

–¡Jake! –le saludé. Vestía de traje y corbata.

–Hola Ness –extendió la flor hacia mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla– es para ti.

–Oh, gracias, es preciosa –me sonrojé un poco–. Acompáñame a ponerla en agua.

Fuimos hasta la cocina donde coloqué la flor en un jarrón con agua. Desde la ventana se veía una noche clara con estrellas, salí a la terraza y me apoyé a la barandilla, y Jake me imitó.

–¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó, dándome un empujoncito y poniéndose a mi lado.

–¿A mí? Nada.

Se rio en silencio. Era cierto que estaba rara, claro, ahora él me gustaba como algo más que un amigo.

–Tenías que darme algo, ¿recuerdas?

Me miró bajo la oscuridad y yo le miré a él. Nos sonreímos. Esa era la señal. El momento. Jamás encontraría otro igual. Levanté la cabeza, para llegar a la altura de la suya. Y fui a juntar mis labios con los suyos, parecía que él lo deseara tanto como yo, pero de pronto, a escasos milímetros su boca de la mía, se apartó.

–Lo siento –llegué a decir cabizbaja, dispuesta a marcharme hacia la fiesta.

–Oye –dijo mientas me estiraba del brazo–, espera…

–¿Qué? ¿Jake? –Le espeté. Me abrazó mientras empezaba a llorar–. Esto ya es bastante vergonzante.

–Deja que te cuente algo. Mira, no lo he inventado yo, pero resulta, que a los licántropos les pasa una cosa que es la imprimación. Es algo así como que encuentran a su media naranja. Pero esto, es para toda la vida. No hay más.

–¿Y qué? –le pregunté como si la cosa no fuera conmigo.

–Pues que esto, Nessie, lo que nos pasa, es para toda la vida.

No quise entender lo que me decía. Me apreté con fuerza a él, agarrándolo de la camisa. ¿Y si era verdad? Porque, ¿qué otra razón habría para que se hubiera quedado, si él y mi madre se habían querido? Me fui separando lentamente y atisbé su rostro en la oscuridad. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, y cuando le iba a dedicar la mejor de mis sonrisas, me plantó un beso, de esos de película.

No supe distinguir cuanto tiempo llevábamos comiéndonos el uno al otro, porque sabía que ese era el primer beso de muchos, y que este iba a ser uno de los especiales. Me importó poco que mi padre pudiera oírme, o que mi abuela se asomara, o que fuera mi cumpleaños y estuviera pasando de todo el mundo, bueno menos de Jake.


	8. Time above the earth

**N/A**:De este capítulo hice un añadido, que está en una historia a parte, la podéis encontrar en mi perfil, se llama **Sirvientes de Iama Rash**. Habla de Tyler, de como sale del hospital después de hablar con Megan en este capítulo, y por tanto, como conoce a Annabell. Sed felices, Clara

* * *

_**TIME ABOVE THE EARTH  
**The Kooks_

**Seth Clearwater**

Caminaba con destino al hospital, tenía la angustia en el cuerpo. A Megan se le acababa la cuenta atrás, y la mía se iba con ella. Lo malo, es que lo único que podía hacer por ella era esperar. Esperar a que todo esto terminara de una puta vez. Ojalá las cosas hubieran salido diferente. Ojalá estuviera yo ahí, y no ella.

Estaba harto de todo. No tenía ánimos para nada, y me irritaba con facilidad. En uno de esos ataques de furia, discutí con mi hermana, más fuerte de lo habitual. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó de casa. Y no tardó en hacer lo mismo mi madre, que se fue a vivir con Charlie. De vez en cuando, pasaba por casa, regaba las plantas, dejaba algo de comida congelada y se marchaba. Aprendí a vivir solo, y a estar solo.

Me encogí de hombros frente al hospital, donde notaba, en el ambiente, algo familiar.

Como siempre, todo el _hall _estaba frío, y me acerqué al ascensor a esperarlo. Cuando se abrió, Helen salió de él y me miró feliz y sonriente.

–Hola Seth, traigo buenas noticias –se le notaba que estaba entusiasmada–. Ahora iba a hablar con Carlisle.

–Bueno, pues ahora subo con ella...

–Sí, perfecto, pero deja que te lo cuente –se rio. Tanto tiempo saludándola, y nunca la había visto sonreír–: verás, ¿el doctor Herring? ¿El calvito ese bajito, que siempre va detrás de Carlisle? –Asentí con la cabeza–. Bueno, pues ha venido hoy a hacerle una revisión a Megan, le ha hecho una toma de imágenes del cerebro... Los resultados en papel –sacó una hoja de su bolso y me la extendió.

La leí rápidamente por la excitación de una buena noticia, en tanto tiempo...

«La paciente en estado comatoso, Megan Reeves, se ha sometido a una toma de imágenes cerebrales con grandes resultados. Su sistema nervioso está reaccionando de tal modo que se encuentra en un estado de coma muy débil, llamado de mínima consciencia...»

–Vale... –no había entendido nada de ese papelucho– ¿y esto que significa? –dije levantando el papel.

–Pues que Megan tiene un coma leve, es consciente de lo que le pasa al rededor, según tengo entendido. Está avanzando, y esto es una señal de que puede despertar.

Me sonrió con dulzura y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Bueno será mejor que vaya a hablar con Carlisle.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré al ascensor, para subir a la quinta planta. Me dirigí hacia la habitación 529 a través de un pasillo bullicioso, que demostraba lo comprensible que era la gente con los enfermos. En el mostrador de la enfermería no encontré a nadie, cosa que me extrañó.

Solía acercarme ahí para charlar con las enfermeras, con las que me llevaba estupendamente, y las que se habían convertido en mis madres postizas.

Cuánto más me acercaba a la habitación más grande era el revuelo. Es más, acabé entendiendo que el alboroto provenía de la propia habitación 529.

Abrí la puerta sin un ápice de aire en los pulmones, y mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Desviándola, vi con claridad el carro de paradas junto a la camilla de Megan. Vi a una enfermera fregar las palas y… ¡Pum! Una y otra vez.

No sé en qué momento, pero Annabell, una auxiliar, con la que me llevaba tremendamente bien, me había sacado fuera de la habitación para sentarnos en la sala de espera. La miré con aprehensión.

–Annabell, ¿qué ha pasado? –llegué a decir en estado de _shock._

–Verás, no sé si será mejor que hables con el doctor... –desvió la mirada.

–Annabell, tú eres mi amiga... Por favor.

–Está bien, pero quiero que todo esto te lo tomes con calma –ensanchó una pequeña sonrisa–, ¿si? –Asentí y prosiguió su relato–. El caso es que no había nadie en la habitación, y no sabemos cómo, pero, Megan ha despertado...

»Ella no se acordaba ni del accidente, ni de nada... Más o menos he intentado hablarle y se ha tranquilizado. Le hemos dicho que ha estado casi dos años en coma, y se lo ha tomado relativamente bien.

»He avisado al doctor Cullen, pero no se encontraba en el hospital, y después he llamado al doctor Herring, que se encontraba reunido en ese momento. El caso es que el doctor me ha dicho que la desentubásemos enseguida, ya que continuaba con la respiración asistida, y –le di un apretón de manos para que continuara–, como el doctor Herring me dijo, la desentubamos. Al cabo de dos minutos su corazón dejó de latir, incapaz de bombear oxígeno –dejó la frase inacabada para que yo reaccionara, mi cara debía ser un puzle–. Seth, ella se salvará; puede que esté entubada con oxígeno unos días, pero ella se salvará. Es muy fuerte, además tiene un amigo y una madre maravillosos, y sabe que la estáis esperando.

La abracé exaltado y permanecimos aferrados el uno al otro hasta que la panda de enfermeros y enfermeras salían al pasillo.

Ambos nos acercamos cogidos de la mano, temerosos. ¿Y si todo había salido mal? ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida después de ella?

A un paso realmente lento nos aproximamos lo suficiente para ver a los enfermeros distribuyéndose por el pasillo.

La jefa de enfermería Cate, se acercó a mí, con su mirada amable y consoladora. Me abrazó con fuerza y me dio dos palmaditas en el hombro. Annabell me hizo una señal de que podía entrar. Pero antes de que yo pudiera alejarme lo suficiente, ambas, dejaron olvidada en mi mente la misma palabra: _Vive__._

Entré en la habitación y me acerqué a ella sigilosamente.

–Oye, ¿sabes el jaleo que has armado hoy? –musité y le rocé la mejilla con los nudillos.  
Se removió en la camilla...

Seguía entubada a la máquina, pero parecía que ya podía respirar sola. ¿Se volvería a despertar? ¿O caería de nuevo en ese sopor, silencioso e impasible? Pasé hora y media mirándola, me bastaba eso. Se volvió a remover en su sitio, y entonces...

–Jum –desvié la mirada hacia ella.

Entrecerró los ojos y me escudriñó con la mirada. No se movió ni un centímetro, ni se removió en su lugar. Estaba despierta. Su corazón latía. Y respiraba.

–Hey –fue lo único inteligente que llegué a decir.

Me miró temerosa. Parecía querer decir algo, pero su boca no quería responder.

–¿Estás bien? –Dije acercándome lentamente a ella– ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

Ni ella ni su mirada respondieron. Tanto tiempo deseando esto, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Decidí llamar a una enfermera, quizás viniera Annabell y me ayudara algo.

–Bueno –llegué a decir–, esto está resultando algo incómodo. Será mejor que llame a tu madre, y que me vaya.

–N-no –tartamudeó.

–¿No quieres que llame a tu madre?

–No quiero que te vayas –susurró.

–Está bien, pero iré a avisar a tu madre –le sonreí.

Salí de la habitación y de mi pantalón saqué el móvil. Marqué el número, y no tuvo que sonar varias veces para que contestara. Helen respondió exaltada, que enseguida vendría para el hospital y que se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola. Le contesté que estaba conmigo, que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Colgamos enseguida, y me adentré de nuevo

–Tu madre viene hacia aquí –dije casi en un susurro.

–Gracias –me dijo con un hilo de voz–. ¿Quién eres?

–¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

–Tu cara me suena, pero no sé quién eres.

Apareció una enfermera, pero no era Annabell, ni Cate. Me sacó fuera de la habitación, para revisar a la "paciente". Me senté allí donde encontré una silla, bien cerca de la puerta.

**Tyler Brum**

Era la segunda vez que pisaba el hospital en dos años. Y siempre para ir a verla y quedarme en la puerta. No sé porqué pero me sentía el responsable de esos dos años en coma. Hacía diez minutos que me habían dicho que ella había despertado. Por La Push todo circulaba muy rápido. Quería entrar a verla. Me moría por ello. Había sido un gilipollas con ella. Quería y esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

…

_Había llegado hará unos días, pero hasta ese momento no la había visto de verdad. Era el tema de conversación de todos. Sus cabellos ondulados giraron con ella._

–_¡Hey Tyler! –Choqué los cinco con Drake, todos los demás se asomaron uno a uno, indicando el fin de las clases, él siguió mi mirada y se rió al ver a quien observaba con tanto detenimiento–. ¿Qué? La nueva está buena ¿he?_

–_Buah, yo lo intenté está mañana con ella, pero me ha dado calabazas –alguien más se sumó a nuestra conversación._

–_Jerry, si yo fuera tía, también te daría calabazas –esta vez fue Drake quien habló._

_Ya no me importaba lo que hablaran, solo tenía ojos para ella. Al sentirse observada me siguió con la mirada y se sonrojó. Sujetaba una carpeta azul en sus manos, y parecía estar esperando a alguien._

–_¿Que dices Tyler? ¿Te vendrás a la playa o no? –Dijo Drake, pero vio que no le prestaba atención –. Uh, que Tyler sex se pone en acción. Te doy diez pavos si consigues invitarla a salir. A todos nos ha rechazado._

–_¡Suerte! –añadió Jerry, se veía que le había afectado más que de costumbre el que una chica le rechazara._

_Me lancé a cruzar la calle, mirando que no pasara ningún coche._

–_Hola –le dije._

–_Hola –rió y su voz resonó por mi cabeza._

_La miré bien de cerca, como antes no había podido hacer. Era preciosa. Pero de esa manera, que está escondida y que hay que ir descubriendo._

–_Soy Tyler, encantado –le fui a dar dos besos. Sus labios rozaron mis mejillas–. ¿Nueva?_

–_Suspicaz –me dijo sonriente._

–_¿Te apetecería que nos viéramos fuera del colegio, el viernes, por ejemplo?_

–_¿Por qué no? –me guiñó un ojo, y me apuntó su móvil en el brazo. Y luego se separó de mí dispuesta a irse._

–_Hablamos. Hasta luego. –Me giré para irme, igual que había hecho ella, espera–. No sé cómo te llamas._

–_¡Megan, Megan Reeves! –me gritó, antes de meterse en el coche, que se había acercado por la calle._

…

Salí del ascensor a trompicones, y entré en el pasillo de la derecha, como me habían indicado que hiciera. Al final de este encontré a Seth, sentado en una silla. Me miró extrañado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

–Lo mismo que tú –nuestras miradas de odio se encontraron–. Sé que ha despertado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Bah… No quiero saberlo.

–¿Puedo pasar a verla?

–Está con Helen, que acaba de llegar. Además, no es justo que te presentes así como así.

–¿Qué más te da Seth?

–Me da, sufrió por ti. ¿No lo entiendes?

–Lo sé Seth, créeme que lo sé. ¿Crees a caso que no me culpo de nada?

–¿Crees tú, que no lo he pasado mal?

–Yo estaba con ella Seth, no sé qué pintas tú aquí.

–¿Que qué pinto yo aquí? –Me cogió por los hombros y me estampó contra la pared. Estaba furioso–. El que no pinta nada aquí eres tú. Lo dejasteis, ¿no lo recuerdas?

–Así que es eso. Quieres quitármela.

–¿Crees que si solo quisiera pisarte el rollo, hubiera estado aquí todos los días?

–¿Entonces qué más hay Seth? ¡Háblame claro, joder!

–Estoy imprimado de ella.

Me quedé mirándole a los ojos. Relajé el cuerpo y él también, se apartó de mí y se giró. Con la transformación aún reciente, la cual no controlaba, no solo había llegado esa "trasformación", sino muchas leyendas, que eran ahora verdad, entre ellas la imprimación.

–Mira, yo no sé cómo funciona eso. Pero sé cómo es ella. Y no me voy a quedar aquí plantado. Voy a intentar que todo vuelva a ser como antes –le dije en un tono serio, y me giré hacia la puerta.

Toqué varias veces y giré el picaporte y me adentré en la oscuridad de la habitación.

–Hola –dije casi en un susurro.

–Mamá...

–Si cielo –le dejo un beso en la frente y se acercó hacia mí.

–Tienes cinco minutos –me dijo sin un ápice de amabilidad, y después salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

–Hola Míster –así me llamaba ella.

–Hola pequeña...

Me acerqué a la camilla lentamente, debatiéndome en mi interior. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me senté a su lado, ella se encontraba recostada totalmente. No intenté acercarme más. No haría trampas.

–¿Cómo estás? –Le dije cogiéndola de la mano.

–Muy cansada.

–Llevas años durmiendo –le sonreí.

–Esto es horrible –me miró con tristeza–. Quiero salir ya de aquí, necesito moverme. Tengo todo el cuerpo agarrotado.

–Lo siento –le dije.

–¿Por qué? No fue culpa tuya.

–Te echaba de menos.

Me sonrió, y me miró, como a mí me gustaba que me mirara. La había echado tanto de menos. Y esos labios me gritaban, me pedían. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Me fui acercando poco a poco, y nos besamos, como echaba de menos besarla, así, de aquella manera que ambos sabíamos.

–Perdona –le dije al separarme.

–¿Por qué?

–Por besarte.

–¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte?

–No me hagas esto Megan.

–Que no te haga, ¿el qué?

–No te entiendo. Lo que teníamos era genial. Nos iba genial. Luego no sé qué pasó y de repente… ¡Puf! Y ahora me vienes con esto.

–¿Puf?

–Sí, ¡puf!

–¿Tyler de qué estás hablando? ¿Te refieres al accidente?

–¿Qué? No –la miré extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba?–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te acuerdas?

–¿De qué?

–Me dejaste.

De repente, todo se quedó en silencio, y ella me miró, pero no con la mirada que ella sabía que era mía, no, me miró con tristeza.

–Es horrible. Ni te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Estoy harta de todo. De pensar. De lo que fuimos.

Creí, que estaba empezando a recordar, poco a poco.

–No tendrías que haber venido Tyler.

–Por favor, Meg, déjame hablar.

–No puedo –dijo exasperada, medio en llanto, como si de verdad no pudiera hablar.

–Hablemos Megan, por favor.

–Por favor, vete, Tyler.

–Meg, por favor.

–De verdad quiero que te vayas –dijo medio chillando.

–Joder, no puedes hacerme esto otra vez, siempre evitabas hablar conmigo. Aclaremos esto de una puta vez.

–No hay nada que aclarar. Lárgate y punto.

–¿Si? –le dije, yéndome por la puerta–. Que te den, Megan.

Y cerré de un portazo. Muy, muy cabreado.

**Megan Reeves**

Era gilipollas. Y él también. En dos años, no había conseguido madurar. Me dolía tanto la cabeza. Era como si de un golpe, de pronto, y sin aviso, hubieran replantado de nuevo, los recuerdos perdidos. Aún me quedaban algunas lagunas. Pero ahora lo recordaba más o menos todo poco a poco.

Me acordaba de Seth, ahora sí. Pero solo de él en "mi vida durante el coma", como había decidido llamar a mi largo sueño. Tan real pero a la vez inexistente en la realidad.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado, entró en la habitación.

–Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, gracias… Solo quisiera descansar.

–Claro, venía a despedirme.

Le miré algo disgustada. Quería descansar, pero no hacía falta que él se fuera.

–Puedes quedarte…

–Volveré mañana.

–Gracias Seth –le sonreí.

Me miró emocionado.

–Me recuerdas.

–Poco a poco –dije algo enrojecida.

–Oye, siento lo de Tyler… Yo… No tendría que haberle dejado pasar.

–No, da igual, yo… Si él no hubiera venido, probablemente no te hubiera recordado.

–Entonces le debo algo.

Se me colorearon de nuevo las mejillas y le sonreí, otra vez.

–Además, aunque Tyler no hubiera venido, te digo yo que me hubieras recordado –me guiñó.

Se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Descansa –me dijo.

–Adiós –llegué a musitar.


	9. James Dean & Audrey Herpburn

_**JAMES DEAN & AUDREY HERPBURN**  
Sleeping with Sirens_

**Seth Clearwater**

Hacía dos meses que Megan estaba en el hospital. Demasiado tiempo había pasado ya de todo. Hoy, que ya se podía notar en el aire, el tufillo a verano, le habían dado el alta. Su memoria poco a poco había vuelto, y ya solo quedaba olvidar todo y volver a empezar, lo que el destino no nos había dejado.

Como le prometí a Helen, yo llevaría a Megan a su casa, porqué ella debía "trabajar". No sabía lo que se llevaba entre manos, pero a mí no me importaba pasar más tiempo con Megan.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, y la encontré empaquetando cosas.

–Hola –me dijo sonriente, aunque algo triste.

–Sí... –me quedé pensativo unos instantes–. ¿Estás bien?

–Tengo miedo –me dijo avergonzada.

–¿Miedo? ¿Tú? –le dije, intentando restar importancia al asunto–. Pensaba que Megan Reeves no le temía a nada.

–Muero por salir de aquí.

–Pues vayámonos.

–No quiero volver a casa.

–Pues huyamos.

Le cogí de las manos, y la miré, feliz como unas pascuas. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

–Huyamos –afirmó ella.

Cogimos la bolsa y salimos corriendo, sin importarnos lo que nadie nos dijera. Y como si la vida nos fuera en ello, nos adentramos en el ascensor, ajenos a las miradas desaprobatorias que nos mandaba todo el mundo.

A la salida del edificio, la luz de un día radiante, nos cegó. Fuimos bajo los rayos del sol hasta donde estaba aparcada mi moto.

–Guay –me dijo–. Que yo recuerde nunca he ido en moto.

–¿Guay? –le pregunté sonriendo como un tonto.

–Sí, es guay. ¿Algún problema?

–Está bien, ponte el casco anda.

Lo cogió enfurruñada y se lo puso. Le quedaba enorme. Volví a reírme, y ella conmigo.

–¿A dónde huiremos? –me preguntó, mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

–A donde huya el viento –le dije, subiéndome a la moto.

–Muy poético –dijo a la vez, que se subía de paquete.

Nos pusimos en marcha, hacía donde _iba el viento_.

**Megan Reeves**

Iba agarradísima a él. Era verdad que nunca había ido en moto. Y estaba cagada de miedo. Pero aún así, era muy _guay_. Seth no corría demasiado, y tampoco se pasaba en las curvas. Para una primera vez, no había estado mal.

Habíamos llegado a donde huía el viento, o también llamado parking.

No había ni un coche, ni una bicicleta, ni una moto, nadie. No había nadie. El viento traía el olor a sal y a mar. Estábamos muy cerca de la playa, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

–Ya hemos llegado –me ayudó a bajar, y coloqué los pies en el suelo, era un alivio, después de todo, yo me seguía mareando demasiado.

Anduvimos por un caminito frondoso, lleno de árboles que tapaban el sol, hoy tan radiante. Ese camino me recordaba tanto al del sueño. En especial, me devolvió a la memoria nuestra primera cita, en mi mente claro, pero que no había llegado a hacerse real, ahora que recordaba.

–Oye Seth.

–Jmm –me dijo mientras ambos caminábamos a un paso lento.

–¿Recuerdas que teníamos una cita?

–Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo, pero no añadió nada más.

–Quizás –dudé algo temerosa– podríamos retomar esa cita…

Sé quedó en silencio, de espaldas a mí, justo cuando habíamos llegado a una bifurcación en el camino.

–¿Qué te parece ahora? –me dijo sonriente, girándose.

–Me parece perfecto.

Me cogió de la mano, y nos dirigimos por el sendero de la derecha, que tenía una ligera subida, algo empinada, hasta llegar a una explanada, sin apenas árboles.

Era un acantilado. Mi acantilado. El de mi sueño. ¿Era de verdad aquello real?

Corría mucho viento y olía a sal. Me entró frío.

–¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó, abrazándome por detrás, cosa que me quitó el frío de golpe–. Siento que haga frío, si lo hubiera sabido antes, habríamos ido a otro lugar…

–Seth, –le corté– me encanta. Es genial.

El corazón me latía con velocidad. Me apetecía tanto abrazarle, y estar así para siempre. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? Tenía ganas de pegarme aún más a él, aunque ya estábamos bien juntos. Tenía que admitirlo, Seth me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Pero tenía que admitir que siempre pensaba lo peor de las personas. ¿Y si él solo jugaba conmigo?

Deseaba girarme y estamparle un beso en los labios. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Es más, iba a hacerlo.

Me giré despacito, y quedé enfrente de él, recogida entre sus grandes brazos. Y sin mirarle a los ojos, me puse de puntillas casi, y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Solo podía pensar en él, sus labios moviéndose junto los suyos. Todo eso fue perfecto, ocupó los recuerdos imborrables en mi mente, y olvidé por un instante lo estúpida y cobarde que había sido hacía unos segundos. Lo olvidé todo, e incluso mi nombre.

Quería sentirle mío. Lo quería todo, de él todo, absolutamente todo. Su lengua rozó la mía y corrientes eléctricas me recorrieron el cuerpo. Instintivamente pasé los brazos por su nuca y le agarré del pelo, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? Seth me gustaba, y mucho. Pero no eran mis sentimientos lo que me preocupaban, sino los suyos.

–Seth... –llegué a separarme.

–Mmm... –volvió a juntar nuestros labios, y tras un corto contacto los separé de nuevo.

–¿Qué esperas?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Me miró algo divertido.

–Es decir, de esto, de mi, de…

–¿De ti?

–Quizás tú esperas algo de mí que yo no te pueda dar.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No sé… Tú me gustas, pero no me conoces, no sabes cómo soy, ni lo que quiero, ni lo que espero, ni…

–Que no te conozco, mensaje captado –me interrumpió.

–Temo, que esto acabe mal…

–¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

–Cuando estoy mucho tiempo con una persona, me agobio, y empiezo a cabrearme por gilipolleces.

–Megan, ¿por qué no le damos una oportunidad?

No le respondí, y me mordí el labio. ¿Iba a dejar que mis miedos y temores me impidieran ser completamente feliz? Le besé, ahora sin recelo. Quizá mi pesimismo era demasiado influyente en mí, y en mis decisiones. Sí, aquello se sentía bien. Es más, era como si fuera lo correcto, como que si no fuera así, sería una equivocación. Pensé que quizás, e incluso, a pesar de mi suerte, aquello podía acabar bien, o es más, no acabar jamás.

–Vale, démosle una oportunidad –dije, separándome muy pocos centímetros de él, para después volver a juntarnos.

Permanecimos juntos el resto del día. Hablando, de cada uno de nosotros, de otros, de eso, de aquello. Y lo que fueron horas, me parecieron segundos. Aunque ya se dice, que cuando disfrutas del tiempo, siempre pasa más rápido, aunque sea el mismo tiempo para una cosa que para la otra.

Vimos atardecer en el acantilado, hasta que la oscuridad se sumió por completo. Luego me llevó a casa, y llegó el momento de despedirnos, aunque a ninguno de los dos nos apeteciera. Nos dimos un beso, de los nuestros, de los que habíamos hecho nuestros y entré en la casa, regalándole una última sonrisa.

Y de pronto en mi casa, todo se volvió diferente, yo me volví diferente. Me faltaba algo. Como si este día lo hubiera cambiado todo por completo. Un rugido de mi barriga me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Se me había olvidado comer.

Sonreí mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Algo en mí había cambiado, de repente, y sin preguntar.


	10. Sex on fire

_**SEX ON FIRE  
**__Kings of Leon_

**Megan Reeves**

Me había venido a buscar a primera hora de la mañana para ir a desayunar juntos. Y así habíamos pasado todo el día: juntos.

Estábamos sentados en nuestro acantilado, viendo como el sol se iba. Llevaba todo el día fuera de casa y quizás fuera el momento de volver, aunque no me apeteciera nada.

–Tendría que volver a casa… –dije en un deje de tristeza.

–No te vayas, por favor –dijo él. Y se puso a besarme el cuello.

Perdida.

Alcancé sus labios y me los comí. Y me lo comí a él. Nos recostamos en la hierba, caliente del sol, que la había calentado todo el día. Rodamos y él quedó encima de mí. Se quedó escudriñándome la mirada.

–¿Qué haces? –Alcancé a decir.

–Mirarte.

–No lo hagas –le dije, intentando apartar la mirada.

–¿Por qué?

–Me da vergüenza –y me puse roja como un tomate.

Se rio de mí, y de mis complejos, y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Le sonreí.

–No quiero que te marches –me dijo en un susurro.

–Ojalá pudiera quedarme, pero creo que hoy he abusado suficiente de la confianza de mi madre.

–Aún me queda una sorpresa.

–¿Ah sí? –pregunté algo curiosa.

–Ajam.

Y empezó a besarme en el cuello, de nuevo. Y me volví loca.

–¿Y qué –empecé a decir, pero estaba completamente desconcentrada– es? –Pude llegar a completar.

–Pues –empezó él, pero no acabó la frase.

Dejó mi cuello y volvió a mi boca y nos besamos sin desenfreno. Un beso que solo podía tener un final.

Lo quería cerca de mí. Lo más próximo posible… y parecía que la ropa era todo un problema. Nos acariciábamos despacio, el uno al otro, como si no hubiera mañana.

–Seth –dije en un gemido.

Él parecía muy atareado besándome el escote, en busca de mis pechos.

–Seth –volví a decir cuando los encontró. Intentando sonar más firme, aunque realmente había sonado más pobre que el anterior. No me hizo caso.

Pero de pronto paró y me indicó que no hiciera ruido. Me quedé quieta y silenciosa como una estatua.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, salvo porque estaba a tres milímetros de mí.

Nos levantamos del suelo, y despacio y sin hacer ruido, fuimos bajando el caminito hasta llegar al parking. Yo no pude evitar reírme. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

Y entonces me di cuenta de que el parking estaba lleno y que la gente iba y venía por el sendero. Es más, un grupo empezaba a subir por el mismo por el que nosotros acabábamos de bajar. Se me colorearon las mejillas. Vale, no estábamos haciendo nada "raro", pero estábamos a punto. Seth nos había salvado.

–Casi nos… –empecé a decir, pero él me cortó.

–Sí –ambos nos empezamos a reír.

No nos dirigimos a la moto ni mucho menos. Empezó a llevarme por el pueblo, y entre calle y calle, llegamos a una sin salida, por la que fuimos hasta el final. Todas las casas se situaban a la derecha, y a la izquierda y al final de la calle empezaba el espeso bosque.

De la penúltima casa salía una mujer, cargada con varias maletas. Seth la saludó y la ayudó a bajarlas a la calle.

–Gracias Seth –le dijo y le dio un beso bastante sonoro en la mejilla.

Me acerqué hasta ellos.

–Hola –nos saludamos ambas.

–Megan, te presento a mi madre, Sue.

Me quedé paralizada unos segundos. No esperaba que ella fuera su madre. Nos dimos dos besos. Tenía la piel morena, y muy suave. Parecía muy joven. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio, y de un negro muy oscuro y brillante.

–Seth me ha hablado mucho de ti –me sonrojé un poco–. Es más, no para de hablar de ti.

–Mamá –le advirtió su hijo.

–Ay hijo mío… La verdad es que no esperaba encontraros aquí. Pensé que estarías en la playa, en la fogata.

Miré a Seth extrañada. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

–No sabía que había una fiesta –dije yo.

–Ya, la verdad es que no me apetecía mucho ir –dijo él.

–Seth, no seas vago. Llévala. Le encantará.

–Vale mamá, ya veremos.

–Bueno, os dejo, que Charlie me está esperando.

Nos despedimos los tres y vimos como desaparecía Sue en un todoterreno al final de la calle.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunté.

–No sé. Irán todos los del pueblo y pensé que quizás no quisieras conocerles aún.

–Menuda bobada –le dije–. Pues claro que quiero ir. Sabes que llevo retenida en mi casa casi un mes.

–¿Quieres ir? –me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Sí –afirmé.

–Como quieras.

Llamé a mi madre, para que no se preocupara, pero no le pedí permiso, porque hubiera sido negativo. Así que cuando ella iba a rechistar, colgué.

Estábamos yendo hacia la playa de nuevo, cuando Seth rompió el silencio.

–Oye –empezó– que antes iba a pasar…

–Ah… No te preocupes –le dije restándole importancia.

–Es decir, sí que me preocupo. ¿En medio de un bosque?

–Lo he hecho en sitios peores que recuerde –dije sonriendo. Pero su cara no era de chiste, sino de todo lo contrario.

–Espera –me cogió del brazo y nos paramos en mitad de la calle–. ¿Qué?

Le miré alzando una ceja. ¿Qué de qué? Pensé yo.

–Tu ya… –y dejó la frase incompleta.

–Como si tu no… –y también dejé la frase incompleta, al ver que su cara de apatía seguía ahí. Él no–. ¿Eres virgen?

Claro que lo era, idiota. Cállate.

–Quiero decir… –no, yo no quería decir nada realmente–. A mí no me importa.

–A mí sí. ¿Con quién fue?

Dudé en contestar.

–Con Tyler.

Le oí maldecir a alguien y pegó una patada a una piedra. Estaba cabreado.

Me acerqué y le abracé. Él hizo otro tanto.

–Perdóname –dijimos los dos a la vez, y nos reímos.

–Lo siento –dijo él esta vez–. No tengo por qué enfadarme.

–Él no es nada ya. Yo te quiero a ti, y no me importa nada más.

Mierda. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos decía "eso". Claro que le quería, pero quizás era aún demasiado pronto para él. Odiaba haberme expuesto la primera. Me sonrió.

–Yo también te quiero. Y no me importa nada más en absoluto.

Ensanché una amplia sonrisa. Quizás no había hecho mal en decírselo. Y nos besamos.

Y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos, esta vez sin pausa, a la playa.

Cuando llegamos, me descalcé y en cuanto mis pies rozaron la fría arena, me estremecí y sonreí. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan feliz?


	11. Bitter sweet symphony

_**BITTER SWEET SYMPHONY**  
The Verv_

**Megan Reeves**

Pisé la arena decidida. ¿Cuánto haría que no pisaba una playa? Que yo recuerde había sido con Tyler, hacía unos dos veranos. El mejor verano hasta este momento. Claro, que aún no conocía a Seth.

Caminábamos despacio, ya la arena estaba fría, y también se había escondido el sol. Pero no estábamos a oscuras. La gente había decidido reunirse en la playa, con antorchas, hogueras, comida…

–¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy? –le pregunté a Seth.

–Es 21 de Junio.

–¿Y? –volví a preguntar.

–Según una leyenda popular –empezó–, los dioses dejaron caer una estrella en una playa, y así entregarles el fuego y la luz a los hombres. El 21 de Junio es el día más largo del año, y a partir de este, los días se van acortando, y por tanto se hace de noche antes.

–Es decir, celebráis el solsticio de verano –dije fascinada.

–Sí, algo así.

–Es interesante.

–Qué listilla eres –me dijo mirándome embobado.

–Lo sé –le dije juguetona.

Y me agarré de su cuello para besarle, aunque no había sido consciente de que ya habíamos llegado al lugar en el que se suponía, estaban sus amigos.

Un "Uho" retumbó en mi cabeza. Ambos nos giramos hacía el sitio de donde provenía el jaleo. Una muchedumbre, bastante considerable, nos miraba a ambos. No pude más que sonreír como una boba.

–¡Dichosos los ojos! –dijo un chaval muy alto. Aunque aquello no era específico. Todos eran enormes.

–Pero mira lo que ha traído la marea –dijo otro, con una sonrisa perfecta.

–Él solo sale con la Luna, au –aulló uno, y algunos rompieron en una carcajada.

–Si viene con chica y todo –dijo una chica esta vez. Y su voz me pareció reconocerla. Me sonaba mucho y no sabía de qué. La vi sonreír, menuda. Como yo solo conocía a una.

–No puede ser –dije casi en un susurro.

Un chico se acercó a mí y me agarró del brazo y me acompañó hasta la hoguera, que desprendía un calor abrasador, casi tanto como Seth.

–Supongo que debes ser Megan –dijo sonriente–. Yo soy Quil. Aunque supongo que yo habré oído más de ti, que tu de mí –y me guiñó el ojo.

Le sonreí, porque me hizo gracia ver como gesticulaba, y también su comentario.

–Te voy a presentar, al bando femenino –me dijo, guiñándome el ojo de nuevo.

¿Qué le pasaba en el ojo? ¿Un tic quizás? Solté una carcajada.

–Ellas son Emily –me señaló a una mujer joven, con el rostro demacrado por unas cicatrices que le recorrían la cara. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa, algo obligada–, Kim –era una chica bajita y morena, también me sonrió–, Reachel –era alta, y morena y tenía una sonrisa perfecta, que me recordaba a alguien de los chicos–, Renesmee –¿Renesmee? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? A pesar del nombre, era una chica preciosa y espectacular. Rubia casi pelirroja, alta, de unos ojos increíblemente grandes, y de una sonrisa radiante. Aparentaba unos dieciséis–, y ella es Nicole.

–Niki para los amigos –dijo ella, girándose hacia mí, al escuchar su nombre.

–No puede ser que seas tú.

–¿Megan Reeves? –dijo ella con una cara sorprendida.

Fui corriendo hacia ella y la abracé con locura. No podía ser que fuera ella. Ella había pertenecido a mi vida. A mi otra vida. A la vida que yo siempre había culpado de lo que ahora era.

–No puedo creer que sigas diciendo esa frase. Es tan ridícula.

–No puedo creer que estés aquí.

–¿Os conocíais? –intervino Quil.

–Sí –dijo ella primero.

–Éramos vecinas, hace algunos años.

–¿Algunos? –le dije yo–. Dirás muchos

–Está bien, ¿cuánto? –me preguntó–. ¿Quizás ocho?

–Sí, quizás –le dije intentando olvidar.

–Tenemos que contarnos tantas cosas.

–Sí… –y ella no sabía cuántas–. No puedo creer que estés aquí.

–Lo sé, yo tampoco. Además, eres la chica de Seth. Tú tuviste el accidente. No puedo creerlo.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta la orilla. Allí nos sentamos, y empezamos a hablar. A contarnos, qué había sido de nuestra vida. Al fin y al cabo la última vez que la vi tenía cinco años.

Ella me contó que su madre se había marchado de casa, abandonándolas a ella y a su hermana, Jane, junto con su padre. Al poco tiempo a su padre lo despidieron del trabajo, y le ofrecieron uno, de guardia forestal en la reserva de La Push. Dejaron todo, y vinieron aquí, donde llevaba unos cinco años. Seth, su vecino, le presentó a todos los que había hoy en la hoguera, y uno de ellos, Embry, al que me señaló entre todos los que había en la playa, era ahora su novio. Parecía que su vida había ido para mejor. Se la veía contenta.

Yo le conté lo del accidente de mis padres biológicos, mi vida en las casas de acogidas, mis huidas. Y le conté de Helen. Mi salvadora. Me salté la parte paranormal, y más escabrosa. De su trabajo. De nuestros constantes cambios de ciudad. De mí llegada aquí. Del accidente. Del coma. Y de Seth.

–No puedo creerme que estés aquí –dijo al fin. Y volvió a abrazarme.

Nos volvimos a la hoguera y busqué a Seth con la mirada. Lo encontré hablando y sonriente con tres chicos, uno era Embry, y el otro Quil. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, dejó de parlotear y me sonrió. Las tres cabezas se giraron hacia mí.

–Pero mira quién es –dijo Quil.

–La vampirita –dijo el chico del que aún no sabía su nombre.

¿Vampiros? ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Sabían algo…? No, ¿verdad? Sonreí, e intenté sonar creíble, pero había mentido terriblemente. Seth le pegó un codazo y le echó un ojo.

–Soy Jacob –me dijo, ensanchando una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos.

Le saludé con una tímida sonrisa, y de pronto nos quedamos en silencio, en uno bastante incómodo, al menos para mí. Embry me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

–No sabía que Niki y tú os conocierais.

–Ah, ya… Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Las dos en cierto modo, vivíamos en Calgary, hará unos diez años.

–¿Diez años? –dijo sorprendido Embry.

–¿Calgary? ¿Dónde queda eso? –preguntó Quil.

–En Alberta, Canadá.

–¿Qué? –dijo este último. Y empezó a reírse–. Estáis liados con dos canadienses. Sois defectuosos –dijo dirigiéndose a Embry y Seth, y refiriéndose a Niki y a mí. Llorando de la risa.

–Cállate Quil, tu mayor defecto es la pedofilia –contraatacó Embry con una sonrisa. Yo solté una risilla aunque no sabía exactamente de qué me reía.

–Sabes que no elegimos de quién nos imprimamos –dijo Quil refunfuñando. Jacob le pegó una colleja, que resonó suficiente para que a mí me doliera–. ¡Eh! –se quejó.

–Quieres callarte, pedazo de inútil –le dijo Jacob, y me mandó una miradita, como refiriéndose a mí.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunté extrañada.

Ellos no respondieron. Eché una mirada a Seth que me miraba apenado.

–Si queréis puedo irme.

–No es eso –dijo Seth, que suspiró y les dijo que se marcharan.

Me cogió de la mano y me hizo sentarme con él en un tronco de madera.

–¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –le pregunté.

–Mira, esto no te va a gustar, lo sé, lo presiento.

–Prueba –le animé–. Quizás no.

–Es difícil hablar de esto para mí con alguien nuevo, siempre he estado rodeado de la protección de mi familia, y la seguridad del grupo. Estamos muy unidos, ¿sabes?

–Lo veo, parecéis una familia –le sonreí.

–Debemos serlo. Hay algo que nos une, algo más profundo y paranormal que nos impide separarnos.

–¿Paranormal? –si hablábamos de paranormalidad, yo ganaría seguro.

–Mira te voy a ser sincero: soy un hombre lobo.

Eché una risotada grande, pero parecía por su cara que no era una broma.

–Seth, ¿qué dices?

–Es verdad, lo soy, y todos ellos. Por eso siempre estaremos juntos, siempre seremos hombres lobo.

–¿Es esto lo que me has ocultado? –Me había quedado en estado de shock. Pero, ¿por qué no podían existir ellos, si Helen existía?

–Hay –tartamudeó–, hay algo más. Está la imprimación.

–¿Imprimación?

–Es una especie de hechizo, por llamarlo así, por el que quedamos unidos a una persona de por vida, y no se puede romper.

¿Me estaba diciendo que quizás pudiera haber otra pululando por el mundo que fuera su "imprimada"? ¿O por un casual, había resultado ser yo?

–¿De quién estás imprimado? –le pregunté al fin.

–De ti.

Básicamente había entendido que estaríamos para siempre juntos, eso sonaba bien. Pero, ¿y su cara? ¿Y la parte mala? ¿Y donde entraba lo que había dicho Quil?

–¿Exactamente cómo funciona? –dije, intentando sonar fría.

–Cuando te vi por primera vez, fue como si el mundo se parara. Aunque para mí fue bastante raro, esos sentimientos aparecieron estando yo en mi forma lobuna, y hasta que no te vi como humano, no los entendí.

–¿Aparecer? –me lo estaba dejando claro y me molestaba. Él no estaba enamorado de mí.

El hecho de que me esperara durante todo mi coma era un detalle, pero ¿cómo iba alguien a sentir tan profundo por alguien que no está? Solo podía ser fruto de un hechizo, como él bien había dicho.

–Yo soy el lobo que te vio llorar por Tyler. ¿Me recuerdas?

Se me paró el corazón. Claro que lo recordaba, ahora, todo sí que ya dejaba de lado la probabilidad, y se convertía en hecho. El lobo era real, y una vez sí que confundí esos ojos, con los de Seth.

–Esto es muy fuerte –le dije asustada–. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–Porqué estaba asustado.

–¿Asustado? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

Él no contestó.

–La imprimación no se elige –dije afirmándolo.

–Sí –corroboró él.

La conclusión total era que él no me había elegido, había aguantado a una comatosa por un encantamiento, a la que no conocía y amaba ciegamente. No me valía. No me era suficiente que me quisieran incondicionalmente, sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué clase de absurdo "amor" era ese? El amor se luchaba, y se alcanzaba, no se encendía con un botón.

–Seth –le dije–, este juego de leyendas, brujerías y mentiras, no me vale. Lo siento.

Y me estaba levantando cuando su mano me retuvo.

–¿Mentiras? –me espetó–. Hablemos de la gran mentirosa Megan, y sus oscuros secretos. Eso si te vale, ¿verdad?

–¿De qué hablas? –le miré enfurecida.

–De ti, de Helen. De todo lo que tú tampoco me has contado. ¡De tu brazo, por Dios! –y me giró la muñeca, dejando a la vista una medialuna fría y dura. Le miré espantada. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

–¿Cómo lo...?

–¿Qué como sé que te mordió un vampiro? –acabó él.

–Seth esto no es justo. ¡No podías pretender que te lo contara todo!

–¡Y tú no puedes pretender que cambie, soy lo que soy! –me espetó–. Con sus reglas, y putadas.

–¡Lo que tenemos no es real, por Dios! –Chillé exasperada–. Estoy harta de vivir en esta absurda realidad de mentiras, engaños y embustes. ¡Quiero mi vida!

Estaba totalmente nerviosa, y mi cuerpo temblaba. No entendía nada, de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Me había girado en dirección a la hoguera. Estaba harta de discutir.

–¡No puedes ser así! –Chilló a mis espaldas–. ¡Al final, Tyler tenía razón y se ha salvado de una buena! ¡Estás loca!

–¡¿Qué?! –me giré cabreadísima. Eso ya era el colmo–. Seth, tienes un puto problema, ¿o qué? Aquí el que pierde la chota eres tú. ¡Mírate! –le dije–. Das pena. Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes, ¿no te das cuenta?

Ambos nos fuimos acercando, más y más, para recriminarnos el uno al otro.

–Quizás tengas razón, pero en esto no. Estás loca. Compadezco a Tyler por aguantarte tanto tiempo. Quizás solo lo que tienes es un buen polvo. Lástima.

–Qué te jodan Seth –aquello había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Le di una cachetada. Aunque me hice mucho más daño yo que el que le pude ocasionar a él. Aun así, se volvió loco, me miró y ese brillo que yo tanto quería desapareció, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y ya no era dueño de sus actos–. ¿Seth? –volví a decir, acercándome poco a poco, y con una voz suave.

Pero él no respondió, solo me miró. De pronto, Quil y Jacob, aparecieron a su lado y lo alejaron de mí unos metros, vi de lejos como Quil intentaba calmarlo, llevándoselo lejos de mí. Jacob me empujó para que caminara en dirección de la hoguera.

–¿Está bien? –le pregunté.

–Sí, nada que una tila no pueda calmar. Y creo que tu también la vas a necesitar, créeme –me sonrió –aún te faltan muchas cosas por saber.

–Lo siento por él, pero no quiero saber nada más de esto. No podría soportarlo. Supongo que sabrás... –no acabé la frase, porque él me cortó.

–Sí, aquí todos lo sabemos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más, estábamos ya en frente de la gente, y esta me miraba expectante. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí? Tenía que irme a casa.

–Niki... –susurré.

–No te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos a casa –dijo una chica rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre, refiriéndose a Jake.

–Gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Me sonrió como respuesta. Fui a despedirme de Nicole, y le prometí que pasara lo que pasara, quería seguir viéndola. Y con un simple adiós, me despedí de los demás.

–¿A dónde te llevamos, Megan? –me preguntó la chica, mientras nos poníamos en marcha con el coche.

Respondí con un escueto «Forks». Ellos empezaron a hablar. Parecían muy enamorados. O algo así.

–¿Estáis imprimados? –pregunté al fin.

–Sí –respondió Jake– aunque a Edward no le guste –bromeó–. Hablando de eso Ness –eso era: Renesmee–, ¿habrán vuelto ya?

–Sí –respondió– Carlisle y él, ya llegaban esta tarde.

Espera. ¿Carlisle? No es que fuera un nombre común. Y Edward coincidía. ¿Era una Cullen? ¿Más vampiros?

–Renesmee –empecé.

–Nessie o Ness, por favor –me sonrió tiernamente.

–Ness –empecé de nuevo–, ¿cómo te apellidas?

–Cullen.

–Genial –dije soltando un casi bufido–. Más vampiros.

–No lo soy –me dijo– Tengo padre y madre.

La miré extrañada.

–Quita –dijo Jake–, yo te lo resumo. Humana conoce a vampiro. Vampiro y Humana se enamoran. Viven un largo y apasionado romance. Se casan. Vampiro y Humana follan. Humana preñada. Nace Nessie. Humana casi se muere, así que se convierte en chupasangre. ¿Qué tal? –le preguntó a Nessie.

–No te rías de mis padres, si no fuera por ellos, no estaríamos aquí.

–Lo sé –sonrió él.

–No soy humana, pero tampoco soy un vampiro –me dijo sonriente.

Demasiada información por hoy. Jacob siguió mis indicaciones y me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, bajé del coche y me despedí. Quizás aquella fuera la última vez que los viera.


	12. Sweet disposition

_**SWEET DISPOSITION**  
The Temper Trap_

**Megan Reeves**

Estábamos en la entrada de la casa Cullen. Yo viendo la despedida que estaban protagonizando Ness y Jake. Se besaban como en las películas, como si mañana no fueran a verse, como, yo suponía, también besaba a Seth. Se decían 'te quiero' sordos y mudos, pero llenos de significado. Me había girado, porque después de todo, yo no era una cotilla.

Me encontraba en esa situación porque había decidido hacer caso al corazón en lugar de a la razón, esa misma mañana. Porque cuando Ness y Jake, amablemente me habían acompañado a mi casa, ellos habían esperado por mí, y la sorpresa fue que en mi casa no había nadie, y mis llaves estaban dentro. Porque Ness se comprometió a quedarse conmigo mientras su familia, encontraba a la mía, un detalle que intenté reusar, pero la insistencia de la chica era tal, que al final accedí. Porque la búsqueda no fue necesaria debido a que mi madre ya estaba encontrada, en casa de los Cullen.

Por eso, ahí estaba yo. Viendo a dos tórtolos, que podríamos haber sido Seth y yo, pero que no éramos ni podríamos ser, o eso pensaba yo. Esperando a que mi madre me acompañara a casa, me acostara y me arropara. Hoy no quería acostarme y levantarme como Megan.

Tras la despedida larga y tortuosa, por fin, Ness y yo nos adentramos en la lujosa estancia, y nos dirigimos hacia un amplio salón, donde se encontraban los Cullen y mi madre.

Todos posaron su mirada en mí, escudriñándome, oliéndome, al fin y al cabo.

–Hola Megan –me dijo mi madre levantándose y acercándose a mí–. No esperaba que llegarais tan pronto.

Continué sin decir palabra. Carlisle, era la única cara conocida para mí.

–Te presento a los Cullen –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dijo varios nombres, pero solo retenía dos: Bella y Edward. Eran los más bellos en sí mismos, y los que reconocí como a los padres de Ness.

Mi madre notó en mi cara el cansancio y la desesperación y no alargó mucho más la conversación, para mí vana y sin mucho sentido. Antes incluso de poder llegar a la puerta Ness me había abrazado, me había dado su teléfono, y casi obligado a darle el mío. Me había rogado que descansara, que mañana sería otro día. Y cuánta razón tenía.

**Nicole Evans **

Suponía que lo que había pasado era lo de siempre. No aceptar lo que ellos eran. Pero, ¿qué eran? No eran nada más que ellos mismos.

Después de que ella se fuera, la fiesta no se había alargado mucho más, y Embry y yo, habíamos sido de los primeros en irnos.

Íbamos caminando por la calle, a un paso relativamente despacio. Ya había oscurecido completamente, y las estrellas brillaban enormemente.

–¿Cómo está Seth? –le pregunté al final.

–No lo sé, Quil se fue con él y no los he vuelto a ver –se encogió de hombros y me miró apenado –. La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable.

–¿Tú? –le dije enarcando una ceja–. Si eres un tontorrón buenazo. Nunca dices nada de demás.

–En mayor parte la culpa es del bocazas de Quil –sonrió–. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me siga sintiendo culpable.

–¿Culpable de qué? No te atormentes Em –le dije cogiéndole de la mano–, todo entre ellos se arreglará. Los conozco.

–¿Qué fuerte, no? –añadió.

–¿El qué?

–Que te hayas encontrado con Megan, precisamente aquí.

–¿Verdad? Ha sido… –suspiré– como encontrarse veinte dólares en una chaqueta olvidada que nunca te ponías.

–Sí –se rió–, bonita metáfora.

Le saqué la lengua, mientras buscaba mis llaves para abrir la puerta de mi casa, a la que acabábamos de llegar. De lejos se escuchó la voz de Quil llamándonos. Llegó en segundos ante nosotros. Miré detrás de él. Seth no iba tras suyo.

–Hola Quil –dije yo primera–, ¿y Seth?

–Será mejor que entremos –dijo cabizbajo pasando por delante de nosotros y entrando en mi casa.

Miré a Embry enarcando una ceja antes de entrar.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Embry sentándose en el sofá. Quil permaneció de pié frente a él.

–¿Está bien? –pregunté yo, sentándome sobre un puf.

–Creo que la he cagado –dijo él. Esperamos a que hablara de nuevo–. Discutieron muy fuerte, ¿sabéis? Se dijeron cosas muy feas los dos. Y él se puso muy nervioso y ella le pegó una bofetada. Y él se puso aun más nervioso. Si-si no hubiéramos estado ahí no sé qué hubiera pasado –tartamudeó–. Llegamos Jake y yo a tiempo, y yo me lo llevé hacia el bosque.

»Allí no dejó de decir barbaridades de todo tipo. Pero conseguí apaciguarlo un poco. Le dije que tenía que dejarla recapacitar, que se alejara un tiempo de ella, que habían estado demasiado juntos en tan pocos meses. Me dejé llevar, ¿sabéis? –Dijo mientras se ponía a caminar por el salón–. Empecé a decir tonterías, y él creyó que hablaba en serio, y malinterpretó lo que decía. Y…

–Quil –dijo Embry–, al grano.

–Se ha ido tíos –soltó él.

–¿Qué? –llegué a decir yo.

–Ha sido culpa mía –Quil se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego a la cara– Yo, lo siento.

–Quil no ha sido culpa tuya, tú jamás le dirías que se marchara –lo consolé yo–. Él ha tomado la decisión que ha tomado más correcta.

–Supongo…

–Además, mañana será otro día ya verás… –le sonreí.

–Está bien… Me voy a ir chicos, ya he arruinado el plan suficiente a dos personas, no quiero hacérselo a otras dos más –nos guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, pensativos, antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara.

–¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? –pregunté yo al fin.

–¿Y tu padre? –preguntó él alzando una ceja.

–No está –le sonreí pícara guiñándole un ojo.

Me levanté del puf y le cogí de la mano conduciéndolo por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

–Está bien, pero como me saque con el bate como la última vez, te juro que no respondo –dijo medio serio.

–Yo te defenderé –sonreí.

Le agarré de las solapas de la camisa y le planté un beso en los labios. Me aferré a su cuello y él me cogió por los muslos, y me alzó hasta tenerme a su altura. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta de mi habitación a tientas. Tropezó varias veces antes de llegar a la cama mientras yo intercambiaba carcajadas con besos.

Y esa noche trágica para algunos, mágica para otros, nos perdimos entre las sábanas, entre el uno y el otro.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Acababa de enviar un mensaje difundido para Megan y Niki para que nos viéramos a la mañana siguiente cuando mis padres me abordaron sin previo aviso. Tenían la mirada seria y ello significaba o bien que la había cagado, o que realmente la había cagado.

–Tenemos que hablar contigo –dijeron casi a la vez mientras se sentaban en una silla cada uno, en frente del sofá. A veces me recordaban a los androides futuristas automatizados y sin sentimientos que salían en las series de sci-fi.

–Está bien –dije yo mientras me acomodaba en el sofá–, ¿qué he hecho esta vez?

–No es nada de eso –aclaró mi padre.

–Es algo más complicado –añadió mi madre.

–¿Entonces? –Ninguno contestó– ¿Y bien?

–Nos mudamos Nessie –soltó papá

–¡¿Qué?! –Chillé yo– ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

–A Juneau –dijo mamá.

–Alaska –añadió papá.


	13. Demons

**_DEMONS_  
**_Imagine Dragons_

**Renesmee Cullen**

Sabía perfectamente que mis padres me estaban escuchando, y esperaba que lo hicieran. ¿Cómo me hacían esto? ¿Cómo pretendían que entendiera que me apartaran de la persona a la que más quería en el mundo? Le hice saber a mi padre que le despreciaba, despreciaba como él y mamá me trataban, como no me entendían si ellos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Me pasé la noche llorando. Me dolía tanto tener que marchar… No quería irme sin Jake, pero tampoco lo podía obligar a venir. Y me hacía tanto daño pensar que estaríamos separados.

Durante la noche el dolor se instaló en mi pecho, sin dejarme respirar. Las dos horas que conseguí dormir por el cansancio estuvieron seguidas de varias pesadillas, que a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, cubierta de sudor, no quise, ni las pude recordar.

Fui directa al baño e intenté, en vano, disimular mis ojeras, y mi mal aspecto. Me vestí cómoda y fui al garaje. No tenía planeado avisar a nadie de que me marchaba. Y supuse que mi padre sabría ya, mis planes.

Conducía sin pensar y casi no prestaba atención al tráfico.

Dejé la moto mal colocada y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Jake. Antes de siquiera acercarme al porche, Jake me había oído y se encontró conmigo a mitad de camino.

Me abrazó y busqué sus labios desesperadamente y, de nuevo, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Él se separó instintivamente.

–Eh, pequeña, ¿qué pasa?

Sorbí por la nariz y le mostré colocando mi mano en su mejilla lo que había pasado ayer.

–Ya veo –me miró apenado y me cogió de la mano–. Ven.

Me arrastró hasta las escaleras que llevaban al porche y nos sentamos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y le cogí de la mano. Cerré los ojos un instante. Estaba tan cansada, y estar así, pegada a él, me daba tanta seguridad y tranquilidad, que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté molesta por un rayo de sol que acertaba en todo mi ojo derecho. Estaba en la mecedora del porche tapada con una manta y Jake no estaba conmigo. Me levanté poco a poco y coloqué los pies en el suelo. Miré hacia los lados en su busca, y creí oírlo en el garaje.

Me acerqué desperezándome hacía ahí mientras me tapaba con la manta.

–Hola dormilona –me dijo al verme, sonriente.

Se levantó del suelo, donde momentos antes había estado tumbado, y mientras se quitaba la grasa de las manos con un trapo bastante ennegrecido se fue acercando a donde yo me encontraba. Me abracé a él de nuevo e instintivamente. Volví a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de nuevo. A fuera, a pesar de estar en pleno verano, empezaba a refrescar, y el interior del garaje, por el contrario, se mantenía caliente, gracias a las irradiaciones del Sol. Nos recostamos encima del capó del coche que anteriormente él estaba arreglando y nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras yo seguía dejando caer mis lágrimas, que no eran más que la exteriorización de mi rabia.

–¿Cuándo pensáis iros? –preguntó él al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

–Al final del verano.

Dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Yo me iré contigo.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Qué por qué? Tú tienes a tu manada, a tu padre y a tu hermana, tu vida está aquí.

–Ness, lo que más me importa eres tú, mi vida está donde estés tú –me acarició la mejilla.

–Jake, no podría hacerme la responsable de que te marchases, eso me haría sentir fatal. No podría soportar verte sufrir así, sabiendo que es culpa mía.

–Pues quédate.

–No me hagas esto, Jake, por favor –lloré de nuevo.

–¿El qué?

–Esto, elegir entre mi familia y tú.

–Está bien, lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo.

Le abracé. Sabía que esto no tenía buen final, porque cualquier final que me imaginara me parecía a cada cual peor que el anterior. Y sin embargo no podíamos estar separados el uno del otro. Entonces era todo o nada, pero no podían ser ni todo ni nada. Como desearía que mi familia fuera "normal", que Jake y yo también lo fuéramos, que el mundo en el que vivíamos lo fuera completamente. Ser especial a veces apestaba.

Miré la hora que marcaba, como siempre el tiempo con Jake parecía ir a toda velocidad.

–¿Tienes que irte? –me preguntó.

–Sí, aunque no quiero.

–Yo tampoco quiero que te marches.

Me besó en los labios, y su aliento abrasador me llegó a la garganta. Le acaricié el contorno de la cara, hasta llegar a su nuca, y lo rodeé con los brazos. Ojalá se detuviera el tiempo y nos quedáramos así para siempre.

–Te quiero –me susurró.

Me sorprendió que se separara de mis labios y oírlo hablar. Le sonreí tiernamente.

–Te quiero con locura –le dije yo, a la vez que lo pensaba.

Me acompañó hasta donde tenía aparcada la moto. Volvió a besarme y me ayudó a subirme a la moto.

–Llámame luego –dijo, y me colocó el casco dando un golpecito en él–. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

–Siempre –dejé un último beso en sus labios, y arranqué. Vi, a través del retrovisor, como su estática figura se quedaba plantada, viéndome marchar. ¿Iba a permitir que Jake se quedara allí para siempre sin mí, y yo sin él?

**Megan Reeves**

–_Seth, este juego de leyendas, brujerías y mentiras, no me vale. Lo siento._

¿Qué clase de absurda y estúpida excusa era esa? ¿Tanto miedo tenía yo a amar y a no ser correspondida? ¿Por ello le había dañado a él, para que sintiera lo que él me había hecho a mí? Aquella noche se dijeron cosas muy feas, y lo peor, era que se sentían de verdad. Nuestra relación hasta el momento se había basado en una burda mentira, por tanto, ¿cómo conocer al otro? Es más, ¿cómo conocer al otro, si aún no se conoce a uno mismo?

Me había sentido absurda y tonta, me había sentido ingenua, aquella misma terrible mañana, como lo había sido la noche anterior. No había dormido mucho, por no decir nada en absoluto, soñando con su mirada, con él por ende, y era horrible pensar que habíamos discutido y que ya no éramos.

Le había enviado un mensaje aquella misma noche para pedirle explicaciones, para decirle que quería verle, hablar las cosas y terminar con todo de una maldita vez. A la mañana siguiente el mensaje seguía sin contestar y ni una mísera llamada.

Y en todo el día, no recibí ni un triste mensaje de texto, ni una triste disculpa, ni nada. El muy capullo me la había jugado. No iba a ceder, y si las cosas se quedaban igual de feas como estaban, "Adiós muy buenas", él me estaba demostrando lo que yo significaba para él.

Y pese a estar tan enfadada, aun estaba preocupada. La forma en la que me miró, me hizo pensar que dentro de él quizás hubiera dos personas. ¿Y de cuál estaba enamorada yo?

Si la mañana y la noche habían sido horribles, el día en sí, había sido mierda pura.

Había tenido que ir al instituto, en pleno verano, soportar al Sr. Green y su pedantería, el coqueteo con mi madre, delante de mi cara, y recibir la terrible noticia de que así como había empezado el verano, así se acababa. Mi propósito era aprobar un examen especial, hecho solo para mí, para que pudiera recuperar esos dos años perdidos de mi vida escolar. Era todo un lujo que tu madre fuera tremendamente atractiva y deseable.

Aparte de aquello, mi propio día no habría podido mejorar jamás. Estaba en una cita incómoda con dos chicas que conocía, pero no lo suficiente para contarles como me sentía. Ellas hablaban de sus propias inquietudes, cuando yo firme, al pie del cañón, recibo la noticia de que mi vida se vuelve a desmoronar de nuevo por completo. Cuando me acaban de decir que se ha ido, que ha huido de mi. Que se me ha marchado. Que no le volveré a ver en mi vida. Que he desaprovechado mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Que me daba igual. Que le quiero.

–Seth, ¿por qué te has ido?

Susurré a la almohada bañada en lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando era ya de noche y esperaba que nadie me oyera. Sí, tan solo había pasado un día y ya le echaba de menos. Tan solo había pasado un día y ya lo sentía lejos de mí. Tan solo había pasado un día y le seguía queriendo como siempre.


	14. Trouble

_**TROUBLE  
**__Coldplay_

**Renesmee Cullen**

Le veía dormir plácidamente, es más, roncaba. La tenue luz que procedía de la ventana se reflejaba en su gran espalda atezada. Aunque estábamos apretados en su diminuto camastro, parecía que la cama era demasiado grande, ya que la distancia entre uno y otro era ínfima.

Si ya era costumbre que nos viéramos casi todos los días, que desayunáramos juntos se había convertido en un ritual. Era imprescindible que pasáramos cada segundo posible juntos, porque, ¿quién sabía cuántos nos quedaban?

Habíamos tomado una decisión: Cuando supiéramos como afrontar la situación, no volveríamos a hablar de ello, hasta que se acabara el verano. El problema era que aún no sabíamos cómo afrontarla.

Cada uno había pensado en algo, o yo al menos lo había hecho. No podía irme si no era con él, y él no podía quedarse si no era conmigo. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo juntos, no estuviera dando el resultado que nosotros queríamos. Me costaba más y más irme, o decirle que se fuera.

Me levanté cuidadosa y sigilosamente de la cama en busca de mi ropa, que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. Me apoyé un instante en la cama para colocarme las botas, cuando él me agarró por detrás, y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

–No te vayas –dijo con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

–No quería despertarte –le dije yo sonriendo, dándole un beso en los labios.

–Mmmm –remugó dándose la vuelta–. No te vayas.

Me aprisionó con su fuerte brazo a la cama.

–Jake, tengo que irme.

–¿Por qué? Siempre te quedas hasta la cena.

–Tengo que hacer algo.

–Ness… –Remugó mientras se volvía para mirarme, y atacando mi cuello añadió–: _nogtehvayasm_.

–Jake –le dije yo.

Conseguí apartarme a duras penas.

–Está bien, como quieras –se apartó bruscamente y se giró hacia la pared.

–¿Te has enfadado? –No respondió– Jake no te enfades, solo necesito estar sola.

Me acerqué a su lado de la cama y le abracé por la espalda. Le di un beso sordo en el cuello.

–¿Sola? –preguntó él.

–Necesito pensar en algunas cosas…

Ambos miramos hacia el techo de la habitación y nos quedamos en silencio. Rebuscó entre las sábanas y me cogió de la mano, y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

–Yo ya he pensado en ello –dijo él de pronto.

–Jake, prometimos que…

–Me da igual, Ness, tenemos que hablar de esto.

No dije nada, era una estupidez, pero estaba realmente asustada.

–Es inevitable que te vayas, y estás loca si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí.

–No te puedes venir conmigo Jake, no serías feliz, ni yo tampoco…

–¿Entonces quieres que me quede aquí y que no te vuelva a ver jamás?

–Vendré todos los veranos, y las vacaciones y…

–Y… ¿qué?

Ambos nos erguimos sobre la cama.

–Podrías venir los fines de semana, o cuando tu tengas vacaciones…

–Ness, no sé, es mucho tiempo y dinero, ¿te das cuenta?

–Yo podría pagarte los billetes…

Él sonrió, y alzó mi mentón, que segundos antes había caído por el apocamiento ante nuestras diferencias económicas.

–Estaría tan loco por verte, que hasta dejaría que Eddie me llevara en volandas.

Le sonreí con una ancha sonrisa, que él aprisionó con su boca. Y de nuevo caímos sobre el enredo de sábanas y volvimos ahí a donde habíamos empezado.

Y si antes había creído que estar tanto tiempo juntos nos estaba causando mal, ahora sabía que habría perdido la chaveta si me hubiera marchado.

**Megan Reeves**

Toda la noche sin dormir, daba como resultado unas ojeras gigantes y una cara paliducha. En vano, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa, porque aquello no tenía solución alguna. Solo cabía esperar que Helen no se diera cuenta.

Eso era pedir demasiado, ¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? Era mi madre, las madres saben cuando sus hijos están enfermos, o preocupados. Pero no podía evitar preguntarme si se daría cuenta, porque al fin y al cabo, no era mi verdadera madre. Helen se hubiera escandalizado si hubiera oído eso. Para ella yo era su hija y punto. Pero, ¿qué hubiera dicho mi madre, mi madre de verdad, si me hubiera visto con una pinta como la que llevaba?

No la recordaba mucho, por no decir en absoluto. Me acordaba de los desayunos, del olor a chocolate y a tortitas que siempre parecía desprender la cocina. Pero sin embargo no podía ponerle cara, ni a ella ni a papá.

¿Me parecería más a ella o a él? Me pregunté mirándome al espejo. Quizás ese pelo lacio fuera de ella, junto a esa nariz respingona. Y quizás esos ojos marrones que me devolvían la mirada fueran de él.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que habían muerto. Ya no lloraba cuando lo pensaba, pero me hacía preguntarme, ¿y si yo hubiera ido con ellos? ¿Y si mamá no se hubiera puesto de parto esa mañana? ¿Y si papá hubiera ido más despacio? ¿Y si aquel coche se hubiera detenido? ¿Y si Rosie hubiera sobrevivido?

Era inevitable pensar en ello, ¿y dónde estaría yo ahora?

Jamás habría sido atacada, porque jamás habría vivido en el orfanato, porque jamás habría perdido a mis padres ni a mi hermanita no–nata. Jamás habría sabido que el mundo no era lo que parecía ser, porque jamás habría conocido a Helen, porque jamás la habría querido como la quiero ahora.

Jamás habría conocido a Seth, aunque siempre le hubiera amado sin darme cuenta, sin saberlo, porque estábamos destinados a ser, le conociera o no.

Volví de nuevo a la habitación. Mi vida era completamente un mundo de secretos, falsedades y mentiras. Pero, aun así era sincero todo lo que yo decía y sentía. Quizás no fuera mi madre, pero Helen se había comportado como la mejor de las mejores, y claro que la quería. La quería de verdad, y de todo corazón, y eso no podía quitármelo nadie, jamás. Yo la tenía a ella, como ella me tenía a mí.

Miré el corcho de la pared del cuarto. Era enorme, y estaba cubierto de trozos de papel, y cientos de fotografías. Aquello era un resumen de lo que había sido mi vida hasta hacía unos pocos meses. Recuerdos de mis amigos, de las fiestas, del instituto, de Canadá, de viajes... Y sin embargo, a lo que se reducía ahora, era un calendario de Junio, de los días tachados, de los días que hacía que Seth se había marchado. De los días que hacía que no sabía de él, y aquello me estaba matando, me estaba volviendo completamente loca.


	15. Warning Sign

_**WARNING SIGN  
**Coldplay_

**Megan Reeves**

No quisiera decir que no estaba ofuscada en mi examen, pero era cierto. Había abierto los libros, pero aquello no implicaba que hubiera estudiado. Mi razón no encontraba lógico que estuviera pensando en estudiar, cuando seguía de bajón físico por Seth. Ni yo misma lo encontraba. Anteponía mis sentimientos a mi futuro. El problema radicaba en que mi futuro aun estaba por venir, y mis sentimientos estaban ahí antes, mucho antes que el futuro.

Mis días se seguían como un horario cuadriculado. No salía, no comía, no dormía. Solo me permitía estudiar, y pensar en Seth.

Helen, estaba cada día, más y más preocupada. Algunos días me llevaba a casa de los Cullen, para que Edward me diera repaso, pero yo sabía perfectamente que era porque quería que viera la luz del Sol, para que me relacionara con otras personas. No entendía que mi aislamiento, no era para alejarme de los demás, sino para alejarlos a ellos de mí.

Hacía unos días que Helen me había llevado a la Casa Cullen, hoy me "tocaba" repaso otra vez. Antes de poder salir del coche, mi madre me había dado un ultimátum.

–Megan, no puedes seguir así. Te estás haciendo daño...

–Mamá, estoy bien.

–No, Megan, no lo estás. No comes ni duermes. Lo que quiera que sea que haya pasado con Seth, tienes que arreglarlo, superarlo y olvidarlo. Casi te pierdo una vez y no volveré a hacerlo.

–¿O qué, mamá?

–O nos marcharemos, y jamás volverás a pisar Forks.

Enmudecí de inmediato, y salí del coche, pegando un fuerte portazo. No iba a permitir que me alejaran de aquí, ¿o si? Quizás aquello fuera la solución: marcharme y olvidarle. ¿Acaso no era lo que él había hecho? ¿Pensaría tanto en mí como yo pensaba en él?

No presté atención a Edward en lo que me explicaba, creía que hablaba de Descartes, o de Aristóteles, o algún que otro filósofo dualista. Dividían cuerpo y alma, en dos conceptos distintos. Mi cuerpo estaba aquí, pero mi alma se había largado, allí donde quiera que estuviera él. ¿Podría mi cuerpo reclamar a Seth el alma, que al fin y al cabo era mía, y así recuperar mi vida?

–No me estás escuchando Megan –dijo la voz de Edward, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

–Lo siento, perdona.

–Quizás deberíamos dejarlo aquí, además Helen estará al caer.

–Está bien, gracias.

Me dejó sola en la habitación mientras recogía mis cosas, y volvió a aparecer con un cuaderno que dejó encima de la mesa para mí, y volvió a irse. Eran apuntes, apuntes de Filosofía. Sonreí, quizás Edward me estuviera dando ánimos, me estuviera diciendo: "Eh, que estoy aquí. Yo te recojo si te caes, no te preocupes". Y había un post-it. Mi corazón palpitó rápido, muy rápido, más cuando el claxon de un coche me alteró. Recogí mis cosas a toda velocidad y salí pitando.

En la mesa se quedó aquel post-it amarillento en el que rezaba con una caligrafía rúbrica: "Todo se arreglará".

**Seth Clearwater**

En México hacía mucho calor. No sabía cuántos días llevaba ahí. Cuatro, quizás cinco. No había hecho muchas cosas, básicamente vagar entre los turistas, por las calles, y pasar las noches en el bosque, apartado de la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía en qué maldita ciudad estaba, solo sabía que en México hacía mucho calor.

Muchas veces los chicos coincidían conmigo, estando yo transformado, intentaban persuadirme para que volviera, pero yo solo les mandaba callar.

Cada vez que repetía aquella noche en mi cabeza la veía a ella. Decepcionada y enfadada en un principio, para luego ver miedo en su mirada. Sí, eso era lo que me retenía aquí. El miedo que ella tenía de mí. Le asustaba.

Todo se había ido de madre. Nuestro orgullo y miedo, nos mantenía separados el uno del otro, y yo al menos, me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Una de las noches tuve un encuentro bastante extraño en el bosque. Estaba adormilado sobre la hierba, era bastante tarde, cuando mis sentidos se pusieron en marcha. Un olor rancio me vino a la nariz. Un vampiro. Le aceché como él me acechaba a mí. Su curiosidad fue tentadora, ya que, que un vampiro quisiera acercarse a un licántropo, era realmente inusual.

Se quedó toda la noche mirándome, con aires defensivos, pero no amenazadores, y yo hacía otro tanto. No quería crear ningún disturbio mientras estuviera allí.

–¿Puedes entenderme? –dijo en un inglés muy correcto y británico.

No contesté. Pero la curiosidad me estaba reconcomiendo.

–No quiero hacerte daño, solo hablar contigo.

Me deshice de mi forma animal, y volví en un "crack" a ser humano.

–Realmente sorprendente –dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Su nombre era Thomas, era de origen Británico, pero llevaba viajando por el mundo hacía cientos de años. Había oído hablar de los seres como yo, y cuando me descubrió en el bosque no pudo por más que conocerme. Me preguntó muchas cosas acerca de los lobos y mi tribu, y entonces mencioné a los Cullen.

–¿Cullen dices? –Afirmé con la cabeza–. No puedo creer lo que me dices, los Cullen fueron como una familia para mí hace muchos años.

La forma en la que dijo aquello denotaba un cierto deje de rencor. Después de mandarles recuerdos, y que quizás les haría una visita se largó.

Ese encuentro me hizo pensar en varias cosas. Quizás debería volver para avisar a los Cullen de mi encuentro con ese tal Thomas. Quizás debería volver para ver a Meg, aunque ella no quisiera saber nada más de mí. Quizás solo debería volver.

La noche siguiente, ya había tomado la decisión, y me veía en una carrera continua, con destino a Forks, a La Push.

No sé cuanto pude llegar a correr, porque no descansé ni un minuto, mi meta era Megan, y hasta que no sobrepasé la barrera que pertenecía a Forks, no relajé la carrera.

Desde mi marcha, debía muchas explicaciones. La primera era a mi madre y a Leah, así que decidí acercarme hasta casa de Leah en primer lugar, era mi hermana y me iba a apoyar en todo lo que le pidiera.

Toqué el timbre y me abrieron. Subí el tercer piso sin ascensor sin problema y golpeé la única puerta que había. Está se abrió enseguida.

–¿Qué? Ya te has vuelto has dejar las llaves ¿eh? –Era Mark–. Ah, hola Seth. Leah no está –se quedó en silencio y le hice una pequeña seña–. Pasa, pasa.

Me adentré en el recibidor y después me senté en el sofá del salón.

–¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

–No creo, llega sobre esta hora siempre.

–Ah, vale, entonces la espero aquí si no te importa.

–En absoluto –Me dedicó una sonrisa–. Y ¿a qué se debe esta visita? Tenía entendido que estabas en México, o algo así…

–Sí, algo así… –me encogí de hombros.

–Ah… Pues me alegra…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció Leah.

–Hola Mark, ya estoy en casa. ¿Ha venido alguien? Huelo algo ra… –se quedó parada en la puerta del salón y me miró.

–Hola Leah.

–¿Seth? ¿Qué…?

–México era demasiado caluroso… –Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

Al fin y al cabo, la familia es la familia, y siempre se perdona todo.

…

–¿Sí?

Era su voz. La voz con la que siempre soñaba. Pero sobre todo, me ponía nervioso por la propietaria de esa voz. No me salían las palabras.

–¿Hola?

Silencio.

–¿Quién es?

–Hola Megan, soy yo...

–¿Seth?

El corazón me iba a cientos de kilómetros por hora, parecía que me iba a salir del pecho. Pero en aquel momento no importábamos ninguno de los dos, solo nosotros. Estábamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos el uno del otro, que parecía que nos separara un Océano entero, y todo por culpa mía.

–Lo siento –le dije.

–Lo sé, yo también.

No hablamos mucho, al parecer, ahora estaba ocupada, pero me había pedido que la fuera a buscar a casa de los Cullen, porque estaba ahí, y entonces podríamos hablar. Obviamente, haría todo lo que ella me pidiera.

Estaba nervioso, suficientemente nervioso como para que me saliera una especie de tic en la pierna derecha. Parecía un niño, que está nervioso por empezar el colegio, que no puede aguantar a que le den la piruleta. A pesar de mi apariencia, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño.

Pisé aquella gravilla que tan bien conocía, y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, esperándola a ella. Más tarde supe que ella ya no estaba allí, pero para mí fue como si jamás lo hubiera estado.


	16. Vanilla Sky

_**VANILLA SKY  
**Radiohead_

**Thomas Cullen**

Había llegado a Forks en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un pueblucho pequeño y no me fue difícil reconocer sus olores. Dos en especial que me volvían loco. El primero que seguí era el que más deseaba encontrar.

Me llevó hasta una tienda céntrica, muy modesta, que a pesar del ajetreo de la gente, parecía aportar serenidad. En el letrero se podía apreciar la palabra: Antique.

No me acerqué mucho, permanecí en la otra acera, esperando verla a través del cristal. Era ya bastante de noche, y para cualquier humano hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero obviamente no para ella. Sin embargo, parecía bastante distraída cuando salió de la tienda y la cerró. Había mucha gente en la calle y ella hablaba entretenida con una señora bastante mayor.

La miré, me deleité con su figura. Qué guapa era, y como no había cambiado, algo que era de esperar. Y como la echada de menos, a ella, a su compañía, a su hacer, a su cuerpo... Cuánto te quería y te quiero Helen.

La vi desaparecer al final de la calle, en un coche azul.

Seguidamente, me afané en buscar la segundo fragancia que me producía aquel sentimiento de locura momentáneo, y que había esperado no volver a sentir jamás.

Este me llevó un rato más, ya que se encontraba resguardado en un profundo bosque en una impresionante mansión. Toqué el timbre delicadamente.

Los Cullen me abrieron las puertas de su hogar como si para ellos yo fuera algo importante. ¡Já! Todo eran sonrisas falsas, falsos saludos, apretones de manos y abrazos. Los odiaba con toda mi alma, si era que tenía. Fueron varios minutos de cortesía antes de poder encontrarla con mis otros sentidos. Aunque era su olor el que me había llevado hasta allí me sorprendió encontrar que era ella. Era ella pero a la vez no lo era, porque había crecido, no era vampiro, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, como su protegida. Era una osadía por parte de quien fuera, tener a esa criatura con pleno conocimiento de lo que éramos. Aquello podía tener castigo, e iba a permitir que mi rencor, mi ira, y mis ganas de venganza intervinieran en mi decisión, por tanto merecía castigo.

La chica estaba adormilada en el asiento. Desde que habíamos salido de la casa se había desmayado. Su olor seguía siendo reconocible, me volvía loco, y quería acabar con ello de una vez, prometí que jamás volvería a sentirme de esta manera, y aun así estaba haciendo aquella locura.

–Gracias Susan –le dije a la azafata de vuelo. Ella me sonrió y dirigió unos segundos su mirada rojiza a la muchacha, y se marchó.

Siempre supe que tener contactos en todo el mundo era algo necesario y exigible. En más de una ocasión aquello había estado a mi favor.

Cuando se removió en su asiento, me vino un deje de esa fragancia suya, tan apetecible, y me volvieron a la mente todos aquellos recuerdos.

…

_Su melena se mecía con el viento. Era de un color ocre, pero muy oscuro. Debía tener unos seis o cinco años. Estaba sola, columpiándose en un columpio viejo y raído por el óxido._

_No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba observando a esa chiquilla. Desde que habíamos llegado para reencontrarnos con nuestra familia, su perfume me había inquietado, era tan ínfimamente tentador. Le había suplicado y rogado a Helen que nos marcháramos, podíamos encontrarnos con ellos en otra parte, en otro momento. Pero ella parecía ocupada siempre en otras cosas._

_Aquella inquietud congeló nuestra relación. Nuestra unión se basaba en el odio a lo que éramos. Odiábamos nuestra mísera existencia, y por tanto la existencia del otro. Pero, aun así nos queríamos con locura, porque era nuestro desprecio mutuo, el que nos volvía semejante. Y lo único por lo que agradecía ser como era, era porque la había encontrado a ella. Mi eterna compañera, mi amante, mi amiga._

_Me volvía cada vez más y más huraño, más violento, y quería su sangre. Y a la vez quería que parara. Se metía en mi cabeza como un taladro, y se adentraba en cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Y fue por eso por lo que la vi retorcerse en el suelo, gimiendo._

–_Thomas, ¡basta! Es una cría –Helen acababa de llegar al aparcamiento donde había cometido el "acto"._

–_Oh, vamos Helen… Juguemos un rato. ¿No estás harta de todas esas normas, de todas esas reglas?–la miré con profundidad._

–_Pero, no es necesario matar a nadie, ¿entiendes? –se fue acercando lentamente, y en mi interior rezaba porque ella no se acercara más. No sabía yo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer–. Si no te gusta esto, podemos marcharnos, empezar de nuevo… Huir._

–_¿Huir? ¡¿Huir?! –chillé dando pasos hacia ella. Ella se detuvo y retrocedió–. ¡Estoy harto de huir! ¿No lo estás tú, Helen?_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que huyéramos, cuando ella sabía tan bien como yo que eso no arreglaría nada en absoluto?_

–_Thomas… –susurró mi nombre, sabiendo que tenía razón._

_Carlisle apareció a su lado, y esperaba que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a hacer ninguna locura, porque no era dueño de mí._

–_Thomas, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Si los Vulturis te descubren, te matarán._

–_Carlisle, hermano –le dije abriéndole los brazos._

_Me iba perfecto saber que aquello que había hecho implicaba mi muerte. Estaba cansado de esta vida, y de lo completamente vacía que estaba._

_Intercambiaron miradas, y de pronto Helen me agarró abrazándome con intensa fuerza. Sentí como me pedía disculpas, por haberme abandonado por no haber sabido protegerme de aquello que más temía: yo mismo._

_Carlisle se apresuró a succionar la ponzoña, pero me zafé del abrazo de Helen, dejándola en el suelo y adelantándome a atacar al que era mi hermano. Carlisle se apartó enseguida y ambos empezamos una escabrosa pelea. No iba a permitir que salvaran aquello que me estaba atormentando, porque indirectamente lo que harían aquellas dos personas que yo tanto amaba, sería atormentarme._

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo, mientras seguía atacando duramente a Carlisle, como Helen le había clavado los colmillos a la chiquilla._

_Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Carlisle y a mí, que seguíamos peleando. Me agarró del brazo y me estiró hacia el suelo. Me quedé mirándola a los ojos, como supuse que sería la última vez. La había abandonado yo primero, y le había fallado._

–_Basta Thomas, no puedes permitir que esto controle tu existencia. Te voy a pedir que vuelvas a huir, pero no conmigo, sino de mi._

_Como haría todo aquello que ella me pidiera, me fui, para no volver jamás._

…

Y hasta aquella misma noche, no la había vuelto a ver. Y seguía amándola tanto como siempre.

**Seth Clearwater**

En el momento en el que Alice abrió la puerta supe que algo había pasado.

–¿Dónde está?

–Seth… –susurró ella apenada. La aparté de la puerta y me adentré en la estancia.

Al parecer el destino nos había puesto más trabas. Quizás me las ponía yo solo, porque siempre era el culpable de que Megan y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos. Cuando parecía que todo se iba a arreglar, yo tenía por costumbre meter la pata.

En este caso, resultaba que el vampiro que conocí en mi viaje, no era nada más y nada menos que el hermano perdido de Carlisle: Thomas Cullen. Él era el compañero de Helen y él había intentado matar a Megan, aunque la razón era desconocida.

Se había presentado en la casa nada más que media hora antes que yo, y se la había llevado, de nuevo la razón era desconocida, y también sus intenciones. Pero se la había llevado, y yo no había estado allí para protegerla, y todo por mi culpa.

Huí de nuevo, hacia el bosque, lleno de ira y rencor, pero también de desesperación y cansancio. Estaba harto de perderla por ser siempre un completo y perfecto gilipollas.

Golpeé el suelo con furia y algunas lágrimas de rabia cayeron por mi rostro, y de pronto lo sentí, su olor, su rastro. Me transformé y corrí en su busca, pero ese olor desaparecía por segundos, y sin más, lo perdí.

Volví como humano y me tumbé en el suelo, mirando al cielo, que ya había oscurecido. Me volví a sentir como un año antes, cuando Megan estaba en coma, cuando casi la perdía todos los días. Ahora la estaba perdiendo, y no podía evitar pensar: ¿sabría yo cuando ella dejara de existir?

El movimiento de unos matorrales me alertó; era Nessie.


	17. A message

_**A MESSAGE  
**Coldplay_

**Seth Clearwater**

Fue una estupidez, una completa y sórdida estupidez. Quiero decir, tal vez, aunque hubiera tenido veinte, o treinta, o cuarenta años más, hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ello no quitaba que fuera una estupidez.

Cuando Nessie había aparecido en aquel claro, aquella tarde de mi vuelta, no esperaba que sucediera nada semejante. Ella no estaba bien, y que decir que yo tampoco.

A un día de mi regreso, lo había vuelto a perder todo. Quizás Megan había tenido razón una vez, cuando me dijo que todo lo que tocaba se pudría entre mis manos, aunque aquellas palabras no fueran las suyas, creo que se semejaban bastante.

Jamás hubiera pensado que una chica, si se podía decir así, como Renesmee no pudiera ser feliz. Tenía cantidad de amigos, más de los que yo me hubiera podido atribuir, una familia grande, que la quería con locura. Una pareja para toda la vida, que jamás la iba a engañar, y que siempre la iba a querer como el primer día, de la manera que fuera. No estaría falta de nada jamás, ya que su familia y Jake se desvivirían porque nada le faltara.

Pero siempre faltaba algo. Por minúsculo e insignificante que fuera.

Para mí era Megan.

Para ella, iba a ser Jake.

Y yo tenía algo que ella quería, que ella no podía darle a Jake cuando se marchara.

Al principio, quedé extrañado por su vergüenza, por cómo me pedía que cuidara de él. No entendía lo que quería decirme, quizás también tenía que ver con que mi razón se había ido, a donde quiera que estuviera ella, pero aun así, para mí Jake era mi hermano. No importaba la sangre, lo que importaba eran los hechos, y él y yo siempre habíamos podido contar el uno con el otro, en la situación que fuera. ¿Por qué entonces me pedía que yo cuidara de él, cuando siempre nos habíamos cuidado mutuamente?

–No lo entiendes Seth. Cuando me vaya, me marcharé y todas las ilusiones que hayamos puesto en nuestras decisiones, se irán conmigo... Sé que él cree ser fuerte, pero temo que pueda hacer alguna locura, cuando no estemos juntos.

–Ness, no podréis estar así mucho tiempo. Él se acabará marchando, o tú acabarás volviendo.

–Sé que esto no puede ser para siempre, pero necesito tiempo, quiera o no, aun soy una niña y no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

–Él ya no es un niño, sabe lo que se hace...

–Sé que no lo es, pero no quiero que tome ninguna decisión porque se vea obligado, él ira a donde yo esté, y quiero que queramos los dos.

–Ness, yo...

–¿Lo harás, Seth? ¿Por mí?

–Claro que sí Nessie.

Supongo que por una parte, no pensaba salir vivo de esta, y por tanto, no veía tiempo para cumplir la promesa que yo le había hecho a ella. Pero ella era mi amiga, quizás también la veía como una hermana, al fin y al cabo, yo la había visto crecer.

Por otra parte estaba el tema de que ella había venido conmigo. Y Santo Dios, ¿por qué la había dejado?

Ella misma se había denominado niña, y qué diantres, yo también lo era. Éramos los dos una sarta de críos, dispuestos a dar nuestra vida, por la de otra persona. ¿Nos convertía, eso entonces, en algo más que dos personitas? ¿En héroe y heroína? ¿En adultos? No creo que dos adultos jamás hicieran aquello que ella y yo estábamos dispuestos a hacer.

¿Y por quién era todo aquel jaleo?

Para Ness, no estaba seguro. ¿Qué era Megan para ella? Ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran tanto, para estar Ness dispuesta a arriesgar su propia felicidad por la de Megan. Tal vez se escondiera algo más profundo, entre ellas, o solo en Renesmee. Pero yo no era capaz de preguntarle, cada uno tenía sus motivos, ella los suyos y yo los míos.

Para mí estaba muy claro: era ella, por tanto era yo. Jamás hubiéramos podido ser el uno sin el otro. Hasta el momento en que la perdí, de verdad, no me di cuenta. Por muy estúpidos que hubiéramos sido el uno con el otro, todo daba igual, por muy simples o rebuscadas que fueran las disculpas, las escusas, todo, daba igual. Éramos o ella y yo, o nada.

Por ello iba a Volterra. Para buscarla, para darle mi mensaje. No podía seguir parado, esperando. Iba a luchar por ella, para ella, hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde. Iba para decirle que volviera a casa, conmigo, que yo solo, no era nada, que jamás volvería a decirle que no me importaba.

Ni siquiera sabía qué íbamos a hacer cuando estuviéramos allí, no sabía ni donde estaba ella, si tan siquiera era verdad lo que había dicho Edward de que Thomas la iba a traer a Volterra.

Tampoco Renesmee lo sabía. Había partido ciega, por la emoción, quizás, en busca de una buena y angustiosa aventura, que le diera ¿qué? Seguía preguntándome cuáles eran sus propias razones, ya que sin quererlo, había sido ella la que más se había arriesgado al venir: perdería una familia entera, y una familia entera la perdería a ella. ¿Por qué entonces?

¿Por qué, entonces, le había permitido venir? Quizás, porque si no hubiera venido Ness, yo tampoco habría venido. Lo cierto es que jamás lo supe.

En aquel momento solo sabía una cosa: Que tenía que decírselo a Megan. Y mi cabeza lo repetía una y otra vez, como si de aquella manera, le llegara a ella también.

"_Por favor, vuelve a casa conmigo. Te quiero"_.


	18. Fix you

_**FIX YOU  
**Coldplay_

**Edward Cullen**

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba había sido demasiado tarde. Ness había desaparecido y yo no si quiera me había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello? Para mí, siempre Ness había sido como una extensión, y de repente, ahora la sentía tan lejos.

–¿A dónde vas? –dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

–Bella, voy a buscarla.

–¿Y qué hay de mi?

–No podría soportar perderos a las dos.

–¿Y qué hay de Megan y de Helen?

Ahora mismo, no podía pensar en ellas, no entendía ni por qué ella me preguntaba. Solo sabía que Ness se había marchado, porque yo no había estado al tanto, y que era probable que no volviera.

–Bella, yo...

Fuimos interrumpidos por Leah y Jake, que venían desde el bosque, en su forma humana.

–¿¡Cómo la has dejado irse!? –me espetó el segundo, con la mirada herviente de ira.

–Ella se fue.

Leah alargó furiosamente su brazo tostado, y me extendió una hoja arrugada.

–Léela, no me importa.

La miré atentamente a ella antes de posar los ojos sobre lo que parecía ser una carta, con una letra grande e infantil, llena de tachones.

"_Querida Leah:_

_Te preguntarás a qué viene tanto melodrama, pero me he ido. Otra vez por ella. Pero esta vez a buscarla, con Nessie. Ya te enterarás de lo que pasa._

_Supongo que he decidido escribirte esto porque creo que si no es con ella, no volveré, espero que me entiendas. Siento que si no es con ella no puedo ser, lástima haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, ¿verdad?_

_Quería decirte que te quiero. Lamento lo mal hermano que he sido, como familia tuya no he estado ahí, no te he apoyado, y lo siento._

_Cuando llegué esta mañana, intenté ser el Seth de siempre, quería que volviéramos a ser esos cómplices que siempre fuimos, y sin embargo, ya ves lo poco que nos duró la felicidad._

_Dile a mamá que la quiero, y lo siento._

_Pensarás, que qué estoy haciendo, pero ni yo mismo lo sé. Voy a ir a Volterra a buscarla, y me da igual a quién me tenga que enfrentar porque si no es con ella, no vuelvo, ya te lo he dicho._

_Pídele perdón a Jake y a Edward de mi parte, te juro que no quería que Ness viniera, ni siquiera sé lo que ella está planeando. Solo sé que me ha acompañado._

_Cuando leas esto, ya nos habremos ido. Ness dijo que estaríamos en Italia en ocho horas, así que probablemente ya estemos en dos continentes diferentes._

_Te quiero Leah,_

_Seth."_

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Edward? –me increparon los dos a la vez.

–No lo sé, os juro que no lo sé.

Antes, Bella, me había preguntado por Megan y Helen, pero, ¿y qué pasaba con Seth? Si estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por Renesmee, por qué no íbamos a estar dispuestos a darla por alguien que de verdad estaba en peligro, que era Megan. Seth y Renesmee lo habían hecho, ¿iba a hacerlo yo?

Corrí en dirección a la cabaña, sin prestar atención ni a Bella, ni a Leah, ni a Jake. Corrí cuan veloz era capaz, y me adentré en la casa. Fui directo a la habitación de mi hija, y busqué con desesperación en la estancia, lo que Seth había hecho, pero aplicado a mi hija.

Encontré el sobre encima de la cama con un "papá" en cursiva. La abrí con desesperación.

"_Querido papá:_

_Si lees esto es que ya me he ido, y no intentes venir a buscarme. Pensé que cuando te escribiera esto lo haría para fugarme con Jake, pero lo cierto es que he ido en busca de Megan._

_No sé por qué lo he hecho. Solo que sé que es lo que tú me has enseñado: a proteger a aquellos que están indefensos._

_He oído hablar sobre miles de planes e ideas para ir a buscarla, pero, ¿por qué no habéis actuado ya?_

_Sabes que te equivocas. Estás anteponiendo tu propia seguridad a la de ella, es fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, ¿entiendes? Creo que no, porque cada minuto, cada palabra que habéis malgastado es un segundo que ha perdido ella. Date cuenta de que va a morir, es un hecho; pero tú y yo sabemos que no tiene que ser mañana, es más, no debería._

_Papá, perdóname, de verdad. Siento lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedes impedírmelo, ni lo harás._

_Voy a llevarme a Seth conmigo, él cuidará de mi, tanto como pueda._

_Te prometo que voy a volver, y recordaremos esto como una buena anécdota, con un gran final feliz. Te lo juro._

_Ni siquiera me voy a despedir de ti, solo es un "Hasta pronto", papá._

_Dile a Jake que le quiero, y que me perdone._

_Te quiero papá,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen."_

Qué niña tan insolente y caprichosa. Iba a arriesgar su vida por esos valores que yo tan bien le había enseñado a respetar y a cumplir, y ahora, esos mismos valores se volvían en mi contra, como miles de puñales, clavándose en una diana, que era mi propio corazón de padre. Y pese a todo, estaba orgulloso de ella. Una serie de múltiples sentimientos contradictorios que se revolvían por todo mi cuerpo, hicieron chillar a todo mi cuerpo.

Nessie me había ganado, ella se había ido, porque yo no lo había hecho, y ahora yo no podía hacer nada más que esperarla y ver como regresaba triunfal, ante mi fracaso como padre, y como persona.

¿O no?

**Megan Reeves**

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo. Mis pies iban hacia delante, con un vaivén pesado y sonoro. Cada pisada sonaba como un "pum" en mi cabeza, ya que todo parecía estar en silencio.

No recordaba qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, solo sabía que estaba perdida, y aun así, no iba a dejar de luchar hasta que no fuera imposible.

Thomas me había amenazado, me había dejado muy claro, que a cualquier movimiento que él no se esperara, me hincaría los dientes, haciéndome padecer la más terrible de las muertes.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor de llorar. Solo sentía que lo último que le había dicho a Seth era "Adiós".

¡Pero aquel "Adiós" no significaba el "Adiós" en el que ahora estaba pensando!

Yo quería decirle que le quería, que jamás había dejado de hacerlo, y que nunca dejaría de quererlo. Que lo sentía, y que le perdonaba.

Se abrieron las puertas de un gran salón redondo, la luminosidad del cual me cegó unos instantes.

Solo quedaba la despedida que jamás podría tener.


	19. Violet Hill

_**VIOLET HILL**  
Coldplay_

**Megan Reeves**

La vida no era nada más que lo que había vivido. La vida no se extendía más allá de lo que eran mis manos. La vida no tenía más futuro que aquel que yo le daba, entonces, físicamente no existía. Y sin embargo, me aferraba a aquella futura vida, que veía desvanecerse entre mis dedos, como aire que nadie respira, como agua que nadie bebe.

Como vida que nadie vive.

Estaba asustada, muy asustada, más que al propio hecho de la muerte, al hecho de dejar de vivir, a dejar de ser yo, a dejar de querer y amar como lo había hecho, a dejar de pensar.

Supongo que al no dejar de estar asustada, no podía dejar de ver el miedo en cada rincón de la habitación, acechándome como una sombra en la oscuridad, que por el mero hecho de no estar iluminada, no dejaba de estar ahí, más cruel y dura que siempre.

De mis ojos no salían lágrimas, aquellas se habían ido mucho tiempo atrás. En aquel momento no era capaz de articular palabra tampoco, así que cuando me preguntaron por mi nombre me quedé estática, sin saber qué responder.

–Responde –dijo una voz dura y grave a mi lado. Antes de contestar, le miré, y se lo dije a él, antes de a aquel que me había preguntado.

–Megan –y volví la cara a los otros tres seres que estaban en frente–: Megan Reeves.

–¿Y bien, Thomas, a qué debemos tu visita? –dijo uno de aquellos, que parecía llevar la voz cantante.

–Quiero denunciar un crimen.

–¿Y cuál es ese crimen?

–Helen Reeves ha puesto en conocimiento de nuestra raza, a esta humana.

El vampiro meditó unos instantes, antes de contestar.

–Hechos –dijo de pronto.

Y Thomas me empujó hacia delante, dando yo un pequeño traspié. El vampiro me asió del brazo, y sonriente, me cogió de las manos, sin apenas pedirme permiso. Entonces, miles de recuerdos iban y venían, dando saltos en el tiempo, recordando cosas que ni yo misma sabía que había vivido. Y supe que era él quién hurgaba en cada rincón de mi memoria.

–Realmente interesante –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

–¿Qué has visto Aro? –preguntó otro de los vampiros.

–Verás, esta chiquilla fue mordida por el vampiro que la ha traído aquí hoy, tiempo atrás, y nuestra querida Helen, ahora Helen Reeves, apiadándose de su alma huérfana y mortal, la adoptó como a su propia hija...

–¡Qué insolencia! –interrumpió uno a Aro.

–¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos Thomas? –preguntó el otro.

Thomas se acercó a Aro y le extendió sus manos, y este, cogiéndolas, cerró los ojos. Tras varios segundos después del contacto se separó y volvió en sí.

–Aun más interesante –volvió a murmurar.

–¿Y bien...?

–Megan es la _cantante_ de Thomas, y su olor le hizo caer en la locura. Viviste momentos de gran angustia, querido Tom –dijo dirigiéndose al mismo, para después volver a su relato–. Él, ofuscado por esos pensamientos tan contradictorios que tenía, decidió probar de su sangre, aunque fue una imprudencia por su parte.

Así que ahí tenía mi tan ansiado por qué. Él me odiaba, pero porque yo le resultaba relativamente tentadora. Había sido mi causa que él se volviera, como Aro había dicho, "loco". Y a pesar de sentirme culpable, por ser la causa de su desdicha, me sentía furiosa, ya que, ¿por qué ahora? Él había marcado mi vida, tanto como yo la suya. Hacía tiempo que ya nos habíamos pagado las cuentas, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

–Aro –dijo uno de los vampiros–. No demoremos esto más.

–De acuerdo. Thomas, ya sabes cuál es…

Antes de que Aro pudiera añadir nada más, alguien irrumpió en la estancia con un golpe sordo. Se me heló la sangre, y el corazón se me quedó en un puño.

**Seth Clearwater**

Con un golpe abrí las puertas de par en par, y Ness y yo irrumpimos en la estancia.

Llegar hasta allí había sido una tarea realmente difícil y estresante. Nada había salido como habíamos planeado, que decir tiene que tampoco habíamos planeado nada con detenimiento.

Cuando llegamos a Volterra, todo fue un continuo de prisas, y cada vez que nos acercábamos al lugar donde se suponía que estaba ella yo no podía por más que ponerme nervioso, más, si se podía, de lo que yo ya estaba.

Era evidente que estaba allí, no solo por las evidencias físicas, sino también porque lo notaba. Yo sabía que ella estabas allí. Lo notaba.

Cuando entramos en aquella especie de Castillo fuimos algo más cautelosos, pero enseguida notaron nuestra presencia, y ante nuestra sorpresa, nos acompañaron hasta una puerta.

Y como ya había dicho antes, yo sabía que ella estaba allí. No solo allí, sino detrás de aquella misma puerta, y no iba a ser aquel obstáculo material, quien me impidiera verla.

La empujé como si fuera de papel y entré con Nessie a mi lado.

Y entonces: ella. Nadie sabía cuánto la había echado de menos. Me quedé estático en mi posición, incapaz de avanzar un mísero centímetro. Y entonces ella dijo mi nombre: "Seth". Aquel nombre que en sus labios sonaba como si ese Seth fuera otra persona, y aquel fuera mejor que el que yo era de verdad.

Cada mirada que ella me mandaba era como un puñal que se calvaba una y otra vez en el mismo sitio, causando cada vez más daño que la anterior. Con esos ojos me pedía que la salvara, que la salvara y la devolviera a casa, con su madre, conmigo. Pero aun no Megan, aun no podía.

Ness empezó a hablar, pero yo no podía prestar atención. Ella estaba allí y yo aquí, y aquella distancia parecía completamente insalvable. No podía dejar de pensar que eran aquellos pasos los que nos mantenían lejos el uno del otro.

Era una discusión sin sentido, ella rogaba que la dejaran libre, diciéndoles que estaba imprimado de ella, que jamás los delataría, que ella jamás dañaría a Helen de esa manera, y un seguido de etcéteras. Y veía su negativa, veía la negativa que nos iban a dar, y no quería, no podría soportarlo.

–Quiero intercambiarme por ella –solté, y vi de soslayo la mirada decepcionada que me mandó Ness, pero no me importó, yo no podía ser sin ella, así que esperaba que ella pudiera ser sin mí.

–Honorable propuesta licántropo –dijo uno de ellos–. Estoy dispuesto a meditar tu petición con mis amigos, por ello, de momento marchaos.

Nos despachaban de nuevo, por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, y no veía la hora en la que la cerraran para cogerla, para tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Thomas seguía cogiéndola por el brazo, pero cuando nos quedamos a oscuras en el recibidor, ella como pudo se deshizo de su agarre. Él la miró con profundidad, pero la dejó marchar.

El corazón me iba a cientos de kilómetros por hora, y no veía el momento en el que nuestros pies corrieran esa distancia, que nos había mantenido separados durante tanto, tanto tiempo.

Lo primero que recuerdo era su calor al abrazarme, sus suaves manos que me recorrían la cara, como si yo no fuera real, y por primera vez, la vi llorar en mucho tiempo.

–¿Estás aquí de verdad? –me preguntó.

–Jamás me fui, siempre estuve contigo.

Dios mío, como la había echado de menos, solo mi corazón lo sabía. Nos abrazamos de nuevo, y volvimos a ser uno, volvimos a ser aquello que debíamos ser, y contra lo que no podíamos luchar.

Nos separamos un instantes, y ella me dijo:

–Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, jamás dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo.

Iba a besarla, con aquellos besos que habíamos hecho nuestros, solo nuestros, cuando de golpe, se abrió de nuevo la puerta, pero esta vez, no pensaba separarme de ella.

Obviamente, la respuesta de aquel vampiro era que no. Claro que iba a ser que no. Habíamos sido su propio circo personal, y ahora querían la muerte.

–Thomas, como sabrás –añadió–, el castigo para este delito es la muerte, tanto de la muchacha, como de Helen, por ello, que se haga nuestra voluntad.

Chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, pero yo no podía separarme de ella, no podía. Ella me miró con fuerza, llegando hasta lo más hondo de mi alma, volvió a llorar y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, ¿qué más podía hacer?

–Seth, no me olvides nunca... Te amo.

Le planté un beso de los nuestros en aquellos labios que eran míos. Cerré los ojos, y me la imaginé, la imaginé de todas las maneras posibles, las que jamás vería de ella.

–Megan... –le dije.

Alguien me arrastró a fuera de aquellas paredes, pero yo no quería, no podía.

Ella se iba, y yo me iba con ella.


	20. Cast no shadow

_**CAST NO SHADOW**  
__Oasis_

**Thomas Cullen**

Siempre había creído saberlo todo. Fue mi gran virtud pero también mi gran desdicha. Veía arder mi cuerpo, veía liberarse mi alma, que había sido retenida para siempre en este cuerpo endemoniado, y que ahora ella, volvía al mundo del que había sido privada; volvía a Dios.

Veía como por fin, volvía a ser humano, por una milésima de segundo, por un instante, antes de dejar este mundo, que tantos años me habían permitido conocer tan bien.

Y era en ese momento, en el que al fin volvía a ser libre. Me liberaba de aquello que me había estado torturando por siglos, que era mi propia existencia, porque a aquello no se la podía llamar vida. Es más, _moría sin morir en mí_.

Cuando él pronunció su nombre, sonó tan burdo, tan vasto, tan desagradable, que noté un escalofrío recorrerme la piel. Aquéllos mancillaban su nombre, con su mención y el pensamiento que tenían sobre ella.

Ella, pero, no era nada de lo que aquéllos habían dicho. Ella era la luz en la oscuridad, la lluvia en el desierto, el aire en el vacío. Ella era Helen, mi_ Helena_, mi guerra, mi paz. Y aun así, lo permití, por minutos, que aquéllos la mencionaran de aquella manera.

Y luego estaba aquello por lo que yo había ido hasta allí. Por lo que había huido, por lo que me había separado de Helen. Por lo que ella amaba.

Por lo que había decidido luchar, yo también.

Siempre había sido aquella rabia la que decidía mi forma de actuar, sumada a mi suficiencia y pedantería. Cometía errores y aciertos, pero esta vez, por primera vez, había decidido corregir los errores, sino todos, uno.

Y todo por amor, por amor a Helen, por amor a todo lo que ella amaba por tanto.

Así a la muchacha por el brazo y la retuve en su adelanto hacia a Aro, este me miró sonriente y expectante.

–Me retracto de mis acusaciones Aro. Ella debe volver a su casa –dije en tono firme.

Todos me miraron jocosos, incluso la chiquilla, aunque ésta de forma más terrorífica.

–Oh querido –dijo Aro adelantándose–, me temo que va a ser imposible. Todos somos testigos del crimen.

Ante el porte amenazador del vampiro, la retuve a mi vera, casi abrazándola. Pero no desistí.

–Hagamos un trato –le dije–. A ti no te interesa matarla, los Cullen están a su favor, y según ha llegado a mis oídos, recientemente habéis tenido ciertas disputas.

–Se ha cometido un crimen Tom. Y alguien debe pagar por ello –dijo Cayo.

Ciertamente había dado en el clavo, ellos temían a ese aquelarre y les odiaban, era evidente.

–Sabes que si la matas los tendrás aquí tarde o temprano –le dije a Aro–, pero puedes decidir no matarla. Con ello, estarán en deuda contigo.

Aro se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo. ¡Lo estaba meditando! Además, cuando Cayo iba a replicar, yo añadí:

–Y yo pagaré por los crímenes cometidos. Fue mi culpa que ella supiera de nuestra existencia.

Cayo calló, y pareció ensanchar una tenue sonrisa. Marco permanecía impasible con la mirada a lo lejos. Aro seguía pensando. Les tenía, los había pillado por donde les dolía.

–Así sea pues –dijo al fin Aro y chasqueó los dedos.

Me separaron de la joven duramente, y esta cayó al suelo. Me cogieron de las extremidades y me arrastraron al medio del salón.

Giré la cabeza en busca de su mirada, la que pertenecía a ésa que me había enseñado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Habían resurgido de nuevo aquellos sentimientos que una vez me habían mantenido con vida.

Me miraba aterrada desde el suelo, con la cara ennegrecida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y le hice saber que lo sentía, lo sentía terriblemente.

Mis últimos pensamientos habían sido para Helen, que me había enseñado a apreciar lo que tenía, a jamás conformarme, que me había enseñado a perdonar, a amar.

Y la perdoné, por haberme obligado a huir de ella una vez, por haberme privado de amarla. Y también le pedí perdón, por haberla obligado a hacerme huir, por no haber sabido amarla como se merecía.

Oí aquel fuerte crak, olí aquel humo candente, y la vi a ella por última vez.

Ahora era feliz. Jamás volvería a atormentarme por ser lo que era, y todo gracias al amor.

El amor me había salvado.

**Megan Reeves**

Había vivido con la muerte continuamente, pero jamás había visto morir un hombre. Un hombre de verdad.

"Te perdono" le hice saber a través de mi mirada, y esperando encontrar el miedo en la suya, solo vi felicidad.

Seguía aterrada en el suelo, todo lo que percibía a través de mis sentidos sonaba cruel. Él había sido capaz de sacrificarse, por mí, aquello que más odiaba en el mundo, y por Helen.

Aquél que se llamaba Cayo me seguía mirando divertido, e hizo un gesto de morder hacia mí, y Marco añadió:

–Vete niña. Los Vulturis no rompemos nuestras promesas.

Olí como se encendía un fuego, y como alma que lleva el diablo me levanté, y corrí por la puerta por la que había entrado. Me dolía terriblemente el tobillo derecho y cada vez que lo apoyaba se me salía el corazón por la boca.

Pero mi sentido de supervivencia era más grande que aquel dolor insoportable, y corrí y corrí, y lloraba, y esas lágrimas caían por mi rostro desconcertantes, por la inminente pena, y alegría.

"Seth" gritaba yo continuamente. Esperaba poder salir de allí, esperaba vivir.

Quizás corrí horas o minutos, por largos pasillos y conductos, húmedos y fríos. Y fue de pronto que una luminosidad y una calidez me sobresaltaron, y supe que pronto estaría fuera de allí. Supe que podría vivir.

El sol de un atardecer me devolvió la vista, hasta ahora cegada por la oscuridad. Aquel castillo se encontraba en la cima de una colina que tenía grandes vistas periféricas de la ciudad.

Y cuando salí de allí, respiré aire nuevo y limpio, y tuve dos segundos para ordenar mis pensamientos, me encontré ante la nueva realidad, y me puse a llorar de nuevo. Estaba sola, estaba perdida.

–Seth... –susurré al aire.

Volví a correr, en busca de algo, en busca de alguien, que me salvara. Y lloraba, realmente lloraba, y eran aquellas lágrimas las que entorpecían mi vista, y las que me supusieron un choque contra alguien.

–Megan... ¿Qué? –dijo su voz.

Me abracé a su cuerpo, a él temblando.

–Por favor Seth, sácame de aquí y llévame a casa –dije mientras que titiritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Lo noté estrujarme fuerte a la vez que yo dejaba mis lágrimas caer por su cuello.

–Vayámonos a casa Meg.


	21. Echo

_**ECHO  
**Foxes_

**Megan Reeves**

En mis cortas diecisiete primaveras había estado al borde de la muerte en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre, y no sabía cómo, conseguía salvarme, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Recuerdo a mi abuela conmigo en su regazo, con quizás cuatro años, enfrente de la chimenea que daba luz y calor, a la oscura habitación, contándome cuentos e historias diciéndome siempre que el destino tenía algo preparado para mí. Claro, yo no lo entendía, y quizás ahora tampoco, pero recordar aquellas palabras, dichas desde una voz tan sabía era sumamente reconfortante.

Cuando volvimos a Forks, fuimos acogidos con los brazos abiertos, y poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Para mí fue terriblemente duro, me costaba dormir, y cada vez que lo hacía me venían a la mente terribles pesadillas, tan terroríficas, que gritaba en sueños. Había temido, y sigo temiendo, a la muerte.

Supongo que me recuperé gracias a Seth. Siempre conseguía colarse en mi habitación por las noches, y se metía en la cama conmigo, y me abrazaba y yo lo sentía tan cerca de mí, que me resultaba difícil tener pesadillas con él tan próximo. Lo cierto es que no me tocaba, ni me besaba, pero yo tampoco se lo pedía.

Aun no estaba preparada para retomar la relación ahí donde la habíamos dejado, y supongo que él tampoco. Éramos personas distintas, y sabíamos que poco a poco todo volvería a la "normalidad", y que jamás nos volveríamos a separar el uno del otro.

Por otro lado, mi madre me había dado espacio, rara vez se separaba de mí, pero también era rara la vez que estaba psicológicamente conmigo. Porque si yo había cambiado, ella también lo había hecho. No sé exactamente de qué, pero sé que se dio cuenta de algo.

Y finalmente, cuando volví en mí, después de varias semanas de desconexión total, retomé el estudio pendiente que tenía para aprobar aquel dichoso examen.

Todos me habían instado a que dejara aquello, que tenía que descansar, pero yo no podía. Si era capaz de retomar mi vida en su sentido estricto y completo de la palabra debía hacerlo, y olvidar a aquella Megan triste e indecisa que siempre había sido.

Así que me centré, volví a los libros, a las mañanas madrugadoras, a las meriendas en la mesa del escritorio, y a acostarme con un libro en la cama hasta altas horas de la noche, y a dormirme sobre éste.

Y creo que funcionó, porque cuando salí del gimnasio, después de haber escrito hojas y hojas, sonreí con suficiencia. Esperaba haber aprobado.

Saludé a algunos de mis compañeros, a los que no había visto en meses, y también a algunas de mis antiguos amigos, pero no me quedé. Como ya había dicho antes, yo ahora era una persona completamente nueva, diferente a la anterior, y ellos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Esperaba con el móvil en la mano, sentada en las escaleras del parking del instituto, cuando él apareció y se sentó a mi lado.

–Si Seth te ve conmigo te matará –le dije sin mirarle.

–No creo, ahora nos llevamos bien –se limitó a decir él.

–¿Ah si? –dije yo esta vez, mirándole a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos negros que tan enamorada me tuvieron una vez–. Eres un gilipollas Brum.

–Como echaba de menos tus insultos Megan, ¿cómo estás? –dijo Tyler sonriendo.

–Creo que no te importa una mierda como esté o deje de estar.

–¿Puedes dejar de actuar como una zorra por un momento? Estoy intentando hablar contigo tranquilamente y no me apetece discutir.

Me limité a callar, y rezaba porque me vinieran a buscar en ese mismo instante, porque no aguantaba tener al maldito Tyler Brum a mi lado ni un segundo más.

–¿Sabes? Voy a dejar de estudiar –me dijo después de estar unos segundo en silencio. Tampoco le contesté–. Mi padre dice que soy un gilipollas, que no valgo para nada –añadió.

–Eres un gilipollas Tyler, –"pero vales para muchas cosas", añadí en mi mente.

–Sí, lo sé –se encogió de hombros–. La he estado cagando a lo grande últimamente... Primero mi padre, luego tú... ¿Sabes lo que me dijo él cuando se enteró de que lo habíamos dejado? Que era un idiota por haberte dejado ir, él siempre te apreció mucho, y sabía que la culpa había sido mía.

–Basta Brum, no remuevas ese pasado de mierda, por favor te lo pido.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón, no sirve de nada.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, y yo le miraba de reojo.

–Pero ¿sabes? –Empezó de nuevo–. Me enamoré de ti, de veras, con todo mi corazón, aunque fuéramos unos críos. Y no me negarás que no lo pasábamos genial.

Me guiñó un ojo, y me dio un pequeño empujón y yo le miré con cara de mala uva.

–Mira Tyler, no sé a qué viene todo esto, pero sabes que estoy con Seth, y podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero jamás le dejaré, ¿entiendes?

–Me has malinterpretado –dijo sonriente–. Yo también estoy con alguien y ahora mismo no cambiaría lo que tengo por nada del mundo. Solo quería decirte que siempre serás una parte importantísima de mi vida.

–Gilipollas –le volví a decir–. Lo quiera o no, para mí también lo fuiste.

–Lo sabía –dijo riéndose.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me estrechó en sus brazos, y pese a todo, yo también le abracé.

–Te había echado de menos Meg.

–Yo también Míster.

¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las personas? Ni él ni yo éramos los mismos que una vez fuimos, y aun así lo recordábamos todo, lo que habíamos sido juntos, las risas, los besos, las peleas, los llantos, las noches. Todo había existido en un pasado, que parecía muy lejano. Y ahora, en el presente todo se sentía diferente.

Ciertamente él había madurado, no tan solo físicamente, la manera en que miraba, como hablaba, denotaba que ya no era el mismo crío que hacía tres años. Ya era capaz de enfrentarse a su padre, a decidir lo que quería de la vida, lo que quería de las personas. Y yo también. Pero, creo hondamente, que si hubiéramos seguido juntos, jamás hubiéramos crecido de esta manera, y nos hubiéramos destruido, de la forma que fuera.

No me arrepentía de haberlo dejado, pero recordaba con cierta añoranza todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Él me devolvió a la realidad de ese mundo de mentiras y secretos en el que vivía, en el que solo estábamos Helen y yo. Me hizo sentirme especial, me abrió los ojos ante todo aquello que me estaba perdiendo, mi niñez, mi juventud, mi adolescencia. Me dio a probar el sabor del amor en los labios, y me enseñó mucho sin quererlo. Me enseñó a contar con otra persona, me enseñó a ser yo misma, me enseñó a perder, a ganar, a llorar.

Y supe que siempre le recordaría, para siempre.

Me despedí de él, y me monté en la moto detrás de Seth. Le vi desaparecer por el retrovisor, cerrando aquel capítulo que aun seguía abierto en mi vida, y al que había olvidado darle un final. Esperaba que fuera feliz, porque yo también iba a serlo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, con el viento revolviéndome los pensamientos. Era el momento de dar un paso hacia delante.

Así que cuando Seth y yo, llegamos a su casa en La Push le besé locamente. Estando yo dispuesta a darnos aquello que siempre nos habíamos estado privando.

–Te quiero Seth –le dije yo.

–Te quiero Meg –me dijo él.

Y después de aquello hicimos el amor. Porque no había otra palabra para describirlo. Y saber que éramos él y yo y nadie más. Siendo uno. Como siempre debíamos haber sido.

Para siempre.


	22. Epílogo - Viva la vida

**EPÍLOGO:**

**__****VIVA LA VIDA  
**_Coldplay_

**Megan Reeves**

Hacía ya media hora que no estaba quita en mi asiento. Cada tictac del reloj, era como una puñalada a mi mano, y la ralentizaba. Mi corazón bombeaba sangre velozmente, y más aun, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. ¡No había acabado aun! La gente se levantaba de sus asientos, y yo seguí en mi silla hasta que coloqué el último punto, puse mi nombre y entregué el examen al profesor que se encontraba en el fondo.

Salí del gimnasio y respiré hondo. Había hecho un buen trabajo, ya podía estar satisfecha. Olí el seco aire veraniego y sonreí. Por fin empezaban las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

Seth me esperaba tumbado sobre el capó en el aparcamiento, al verme sonrió. Me acerqué corriendo hacia él y le abracé.

–Hola –dijo él medio sonriendo–, ¿cómo te ha ido?

–Creo que tienes ante ti a una recién universitaria.

Se rió y acercándose a mí y nos besamos.

–¿Preparada para el verano entonces?

–Por supuesto.

Y le volví a besar, haciéndolo mío.

Me acompañó en su coche hasta mi casa en Forks. Solía quedarse a comer y pasábamos la tarde juntos, pero cuando estábamos en frente del porche me dijo:

–¿Te importa que no me quede hoy? Jake me ha pedido un favor...

–No, claro que no. ¿Tiene que ver con Nessie?

–Sí, pasaré a recogerte más tarde si quieres.

–Está bien –dije sonriente–. Por cierto, ¿no sabrás cuando vuelve, no?

–Claro que lo sé –bufó– Jake no puede pensar en otra cosa. Estará por aquí esta noche.

–Ah –musité a la vez que salía del coche. Le di un beso en los labios y le dejé irse.

**Renesmee Cullen**

Miraba por la ventana nerviosa. Volvía a ver los colores que la blanca Alaska me había estado privando. Hacía dos semanas que no había visto a Jake, y muy a mi pesar me estaba muriendo por dentro. Me maldije, nos maldije, por haber tomado aquella estúpida decisión hará casi un año de separarnos.

Esperaba que este verano me devolviera los momentos perdidos en aquel invierno tan largo sin Jake. Esperaba que al fin pudiéramos estar solos y por fin tenernos el uno al otro como siempre necesitábamos. Esperaba al fin, poner fin a esta situación tan terriblemente estúpida.

La gente empezó a levantarse y yo hice otro tanto. Cogí mi bolso y seguí a mi padre por el pasillo del avión. Ya con los pies en el aeropuerto nos lo pateamos entero, recogimos cada uno nuestras maletas y salimos por la puerta de llegadas.

Jake no me había prometido estar ahí para cuando yo llegara. Se lo perdoné porque sabía que estaba liado en el taller. Sin embargo cuando salimos, mi corazón esperaba verlo, y al no estar él allí, me llevé una gran decepción.

A las que sí vi en la puerta fueron las Reeves, cosa que sí me sorprendió. Fue un reencuentro bonito, la última vez que las había visto había sido hacia seis meses, y las cosas en seis meses, cambian completamente. Para mí, eran un contacto directo con todo Forks, y era como si me devolvieran a casa.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue bajar al garaje, seguida de Megan, y destapar la Vespa. Y recorrí aquel rojo metalizado tan suave con mis dedos.

–Es algo enfermizo, ¿sabías? –dijo Megan a mis espaldas.

–Calla, ¿nos vamos?

–¿A dónde?

–A La Push –dije ese nombre en un segundo pero con un infinito significado.

–Si no queda otro remedio...

Me conocía aquella carretera como la palma de mi mano y volver a verla, y saber a dónde conducía me producía una sensación de satisfacción incalculable. Echaba de menos ese lugar, sobre todo a las personas que vivían en él. Empecé a reconocer las casas, los lugares y no veía el momento de ver a Jake.

Bajé de la Vespa de un salto y me encaminé hacia la casa. Seth y él salieron del garaje y cerraron la puerta, y al verle salí corriendo hacia él. Chocamos y nos abrazamos fuerte. Juntamos nuestros labios como si fuera la primera vez, como en una película. Solo existíamos él y yo.

–Te he echado muchísimo de menos –me susurró al oído.

–Y yo. No sabes cuánto.

**Nicole Evans**

Siempre me había encantado tener gente en casa, cosa que mi padre y mi hermana siempre habían odiado. Por eso, cierto día, mi casa se convirtió en una especie de taberna, donde cuando el frío corría, todos venían a refugiarse.

–Rachel me ha dicho que te dé esto –dijo Embry colocando un vaso lleno de azúcar en mi mano.

–Vale, gracias.

Cogí aquello que me daba y lo vertí en la masa homogénea que estaba preparando. Él se limitó a observar como removía el mejunje, para luego verterlo en una bandeja y seguidamente meterla en el horno. Le sonreí y me miró como un crío mira los regalos de navidad. Iba a alzarme sobre la encimera para besarle, cuando la ya mencionada Rachel pasó en frente de nosotros.

De nuevo nuestros momentos se encontraban rodeados de gente, que aunque siempre me había gustado, empezaban a cansarme. Se suponía que era mi casa, y parecía una camarera.

De todas formas, hoy podía perdonar cualquier cosa, ya que me sentía de buen humor. Por fin vería a la que era mi mejor amiga de nuevo. Nessie al fin volvía a casa por verano, y la esperaba retener cuanto fuera posible.

Por eso estábamos todos allí, haciendo buena comida para la fiesta sorpresa que le íbamos a dar a ella, cuando Jake la trajera.

Rachel y Paul empezaron a discutir de nuevo, porque el segundo seguía tumbado en el sofá mirando uno de los tantos partidos de fútbol que mi padre tenía grabados.

–Pero nena –le dijo sin apartar la vista de la caja tonta–, sabes que no tengo ningún don para la cocina, y más que ayudar estorbaré.

–Ya claro –bufó la chica y continuó fregando uno de los tantos platos que había por fregar.

Claire daba vueltas por la casa poniéndolo todo patas arriba, y Quil iba detrás suya poniéndolo todo peor, y por la puerta no paraban de entrar más y más gente. Me estaba poniendo aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Notaba el bullicio en cada uno de mis sentidos y sentía mis fuerzas desbordarse.

Y de pronto Embry me cogió de la mano, en medio de mi ataque de pánico, y me susurró:

–Relájate –no como una orden, sino como un apoyo.

Y le miré, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación y supe que si no hubiera sido por él, me hubiera vuelto loca. Y supe que por el mero hecho de saber él, en cada momento como estaba, le querría para siempre.

**Tyler Brum**

Caminábamos a un paso no muy decidido por la calle. Aquel siempre había sido el pueblo de mi infancia, y que ella lo conociera me entusiasmaba. No es que tuviéramos una relación muy formal, ni tampoco habíamos hablado de ello, pero estaba claro que ambos sentíamos cosas el uno por el otro, y sin embargo yo la había traído a la fiesta, como amiga. Pensé que quizás todo esto le gustara, y no andaba muy equivocado.

Lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se hacía una cosa como esta. Cuando se fue Renesmee todo el mundo se quedó triste, y la gente se apagó como una lámpara que se había quedado sin aceite. Y parecía que con su vuelta, había sido ella la misma chispa que nos había prendido a todos.

–¿Nerviosa? –le pregunté antes de subir las escaleras del porche.

–Avergonzada –susurró.

Le sonreí y le estreché la mano, antes de tocar la puerta. Nos abrió un Paul soñoliento y ya dentro de la casa hicimos las debidas presentaciones. Todos la recibieron con comentarios jocosos, y sonrisas y Annabell respondió con un tímido: «Hola».

Dijeron que era guapa, que era simpática, que era amable, divertida, graciosa... Pero yo solo podía pensar que era mía, y que había sido ella misma la que había decidido empezar a formar parte de algo que habíamos empezado juntos.

La vi desenvolverse tan bien, tan a su aire, como siempre, que solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era. De haberme enamorado de una chica como ella.

**Embry Call**

Repartimos la comida entre toda la gente del salón, que fue marchando en dirección a la playa, y sin embargo conseguí hacer lo que me proponía.

Cuando Nicole iba a salir por la puerta la cogí de la cintura, la abracé por detrás y le di un beso en el cuello. Ella solo se rió, y yo la devolví de nuevo al interior del salón.

–Embry, nos están esperando.

–Venga va, solo quiero estar contigo un ratito a solas.

Se giró y me miró a los ojos, me sonrió y me dio un beso dulce en los labios.

–Te quiero –me dijo.

–Vente a París conmigo.

–¿A París? –sonrió.

Yo asentí.

–¿Tu y yo? ¿Solos?

–Sí.

–Me encantaría –y me besó en los labios y deseé que nadie nos echara en falta, ni ella, ni a mí, ni a las patatillas.

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos y le besé el cuello, descendiendo hacia su clavícula. Ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo y de nuevo buscó mis labios. La levanté del suelo y la apoyé en la mesa, quería que estuviéramos más cerca el uno del otro, y en eso estaba… pero como había aprendido desde que estábamos juntos más o menos: jamás estaríamos solos.

–Niki soy yo, ábreme –dijo Jane, su hermana, desde la puerta de la calle–. Me he dejado el móvil cargando y no llevo llaves.

Esta se apartó de mis labios y miró al suelo, soltó un suspiro de resignación, y de un salto se bajó de la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta. Jane pasó veloz, y subió por las escaleras. Nicole mantuvo la puerta abierta, y comprendí que nuestro momento había acabado. Me resigné y suspiré para bajar el calentón que me había pegado, yendo hacia la puerta.

–París, ¿no? –me preguntó

–Ajá.

–Y has dicho solos ¿no?

–Ajá.

–Perfecto –sonrió. Y ambos salimos por la puerta.

Y supe que aquel verano sería para siempre si era con ella.

**Jacob Black**

–Os habéis esmerado demasiado –dijo Nessie al ver la playa, girándose hacia Seth y Megan y hacia mí.

–Nosotros no hemos hecho nada –dijeron Seth y Megan a la vez, que bajaban a la playa detrás de nosotros.

–La verdad es que yo tampoco –dije yo cogiéndola de la mano.

En la playa ya estaban todos. Todo nos había salido a pedir de boca, lo cierto es que básicamente la idea había sido de Nicole, pero es que además ella lo había organizado todo. Esa debía apuntármela, para devolvérsela cuanto antes.

Ness al notar el contacto de la arena en sus pies se estremeció y me dio un apretón, me sonrió y fue corriendo a saludarlos. Avancé detrás de ella y llegué al corro de gente.

–¡Nessie! –chillaron la gran mayoría. Y todo fueron llantos, y risas, y más llantos y más risas. Y supongo que no hablaría solo por mí, al decir que a todos nos iba el corazón muy rápido.

Me senté al lado de Ness, en frente del fuego, mientras degustaba un trozo de pizza, y ella reía a carcajadas del chiste que acababa de contar Quil. La miré y sonreí al pensar que no hacía tanto, que la tenía entre mis brazos, y se vestía de princesa, y recordaba aquellos momentos con cierta nostalgia.

Pero ahora ya era mucho más mayor, había cambiado muchísimo durante ese último año y sus facciones habían madurado. Ya no parecía la niña que solía ser, y supuse que tampoco lo era. Ese año también la había hecho crecer en otros muchos sentidos. Y me reía al pensar en cómo mi vida había cambiado desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Se giró con una sonrisa en los labios y me miró, le devolví la sonrisa. Me puso una mano en la mejilla y amplió aún más, si se podía, la hilera de blancos dientes que mostraba. «Gracias por todo esto.»

Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído:

–En realidad, lo ha organizado todo Nicole. Pero aún así hay algo que sí he hecho y quiero darte.

La cogí de la mano y la llevé hasta la orilla. Aunque aún así se oía el jaleo que montaban.

–Renesmee te quiero –le dije–, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. Mira, lo hemos intentado este tiempo y ha sido… –no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

–¿Horrible? ¿Espantoso? ¿Terrible? –acabó ella.

–Sí, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Esto de estar separados, más que bien está resultando fatal –hice una pausa y proseguí–. Y mira, no te voy a negar que no he disfrutado gastando el dinero de Eddie_ –_me sonrió–. En realidad ha sido lo único provechoso.

–Jake, para mí esto tampoco ha sido fácil. Pero tienes que entender que está mi familia y que también está la manada…

–Sí, sé que esto no es justo… Pero a lo que iba es que si tú no puedes estar sin mí, y yo no puedo estar sin ti ¿por qué no estamos juntos?

–Explícate.

Me exasperé y rebusqué en mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y saqué un manojo de llaves y se las mostré.

–Ahora son tuyas.

–¿De dónde son? –me preguntó con un deje de desconfianza.

–De un apartamento en Seattle.

–Y por qué… –no la dejé terminar.

–Porque ahora es mi apartamento.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, el taller a Embry y a mí nos está funcionando de maravilla y nos hemos sacado unas pelas este año y estamos a punto de abrir nuestro taller en Seattle, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y bueno con el dinero que nos ha sobrado… He conseguido alquilar un apartamento, no el mejor, pero bueno, por algo se empieza… y quiero que tú estés conmigo.

–Jake… yo no… No es que no quiera ir contigo pero mis padres…

–Tranquila no te preocupes de eso ahora –le guiñé un ojo, la abracé y la llevé de nuevo con todos.

La sorpresa, y el cabreo que se iba a llevar cuando se enterase del notición. Hacía más o menos un mes y medio que la que es mi mejor amiga, véase su madre, me había abordado sobre lo triste que se encontraba su hija, y sobre lo alicaído que estaba yo. Ella me había comentado que su marido y ella, estaban planeando irse a un lugar "más cercano". No le pedí que se volvieran, pero sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por Renesmee, y ella sabía tan bien como yo que cuando se fue, acabaría volviendo.

Así que cuando hicieron tres semanas, más o menos de nuestra charla, me volvió a abordar en mi salida de su casa. Me dijo que lo había estado meditando, y que por el bien de su familia, no podía volverse a Forks, pero por el bien de su hija, y pese a que le costó decirlo, no podía mantenerla lejos de mí. Me dijo que lo más seguro era que volvieran, y yo no dudé en hacer mis planes por mi cuenta, y comentarle la _expansión _a Embry. Todo iba como planeaba y por una vez mis planes no se torcieron: Bella me dijo en mi última visita, que ya habían encontrado casa, a las afueras de ciudad de Seattle, y que se mudarían al final del verano. Mantuve bien lejos mi idea del apartamento en mi mente, y parece que dio resultado.

Claro que hoy me matarían, en cuanto Ness les contara mi plan, y ellos el suyo. Pero no importaba, solo sabía que ella se volvía, y eso era suficiente.

Antes de llegar hasta donde todos se encontraban, la agarré de la muñeca y la estiré hacia mí.

–No olvides que te quiero Ness –le dije al oído.

–No lo olvido, y no olvides tú que también te quiero Jacob –dijo ella.

Y a la vez que ella acababa de hablar la besé, y ella sonrió. Como había echado de menos aquella sonrisa y a la que pertenecía. Jamás se me iba a volver a escapar nunca más, porque a partir de ese momento, estaríamos juntos para siempre.

**Seth Clearwater**

Vimos como ambos desaparecían hacia la playa y aunque Megan y yo les seguíamos a un paso más lento, decidimos quedarnos atrás. Megan se apoyó en mi brazo y me cogió de la mano, la miré atisbando en la oscuridad el acantilado que se había convertido en nuestro.

–¿Vamos? –le dije inclinando la cabeza hasta _nuestro _acantilado. Ella afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Volvimos atrás nuestros pasos y subimos por el bosquecillo espeso, a medida que este se convertía en uno más fluido y los árboles se separaban cada vez más los unos de los otros, nos acercamos al precipicio.

En cuanto llegamos nos sentamos mirando hacia el mar, y escuché, los gritos de la fiesta que se había montado en la playa. Pasaba corriente, por lo que estreché a Megan hacia mi lado. Se apoyó en mi pecho y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

–Seth, tú me quieres ¿verdad?

–Claro tonta.

–Nunca había sentido esto por nadie –dijo.

–Yo tampoco.

–Sin imprimaciones, sin magia ni trucos: Eres la primera persona de quién me enamoraré jamás.

–Para mí también es la primera y la última vez.

Miró el cielo, sin nubes y completamente estrellado, y con una luna llena magnífica. Era grande, más bien enorme, y brillaba preciosa y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos claros que me miraban, y me dijo:

–Seth prométeme que jamás dejaremos de ser lo que somos. Que jamás dejaremos que nada nos cambie. Que cuando amanezca seamos los mismos que cuando anochezca. _Que seamos siempre nosotros cuando el día acabe_.

–Sí, te lo prometo. Creo que ahora que te tengo a ti, no podría pedir nada más.

–Siempre se desea algo más –dijo sonriendo.

–Lo sé, pero yo no.

–¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te tendré siempre?

–Siempre.

–¿Hasta el final?

–Hasta el final –prometí.

Y junté mis labios con los suyos, para siempre, hasta el más final de los finales.


	23. Epílogo - Epístola

_Calgary, 2 de Febrero de 2066_

_Querida Megan:_

_Hoy te me has ido, para siempre, como siempre temí que te me fueras. Y te echo mucho de menos. Pensé que jamás volvería a sentir esto que siento aquí oprimiéndome el pecho._

_Jamás leerás esto, pero quiero saber que te lo conté, que lo hice. Irme a la cama sabiendo que lo he intentado._

_¿Te acordarías de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿De cada locura que cometimos? ¿Te acordarías de Harry y Helen? Seguro que sí. Lo harías si estuvieras aquí conmigo, tan claro como lo veo yo ahora._

_Cuando pienso en ti lo primero que me viene a la mente es La Push, la playa, nuestro acantilado. Donde nos besamos por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Tan solo unos estúpidos adolescentes. Y lo que llegamos a hacer por ese amor que sentíamos ¿verdad?_

_Casi te perdí tantas veces, tantas veces que fuimos orgullosos y no nos fuimos sinceros. Pero cada vez salíamos del paso, y nos superábamos._

_Te recuerdo estudiando en la mesa del estudio del primer apartamento que compartimos en Seattle, mientras yo te incordiaba por detrás. Consumamos nuestro amor en cada rincón de ese cochambroso apartamento, pero que al fin y al cabo, era nuestro. Quizás debería volver allí._

_Me acuerdo del primer viaje por el país con los chicos, como celebración de tu reciente licenciatura en Ingeniería. Fue una locura, que se repitió bastantes años. Pero cada vez nos íbamos distanciando con los chicos más y más; era normal íbamos madurando y convirtiéndonos en personas adultas._

_¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Nessie y Jake? Creo que fue la última vez que volvimos a ver a los Cullen. Como lloraste aquel día ¿recuerdas? Tu madre se iba con ellos y tú la perdías. La marcha definitiva de los vampiros implicó la dispersión completa de la manada. Cada uno hizo su vida, como siempre habíamos querido._

_También me viene a la mente la última vez que nos separamos por un largo periodo. Fueron exactamente tres tortuosos meses. Leah y yo nos aislamos del mundo entero. Ella y Mark querían tener hijos y esperaba que perdiendo su parte de loba Leah volviera a ser fértil. Y encontré que también era mi momento para hacerlo y volver a ser completamente humano. Ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos, y pudimos olvidarnos de ese pasado que siempre habíamos temido._

_Después de aquello nuestra vida, podría decirse, fue un camino de rosas. Me gusta poder decir que fuimos completamente felices. Nos mudamos a tu Calgary natal definitivamente y allí hicimos la que hoy es nuestra vida. Y luego decidimos formar nuestra propia familia, y Harry llegó y más tarde Helen. Eran los hijos que uno quisiera desear para sí. Y como les quisimos. Y como os quise._

_¿Y qué me dices de lo rápido que crecieron? ¿Te acuerdas? Recuerdo lo asustado que estuve cuando vi aparecer al novio de Helen por primera vez, como perdí los nervios cuando la vi llorar por aquel mismo chico, como la vi madurar hasta ser la mujer que es ahora. ¿Y de lo preocupado que estaba por Harry cuando nos dijo que se iba a estudiar a Londres? Por suerte volvió, porque no soportábamos estar alejado de él tanto tiempo al año._

_También recuerdo la boda de Harry con su mujer. Tú volviste a llorar, tú madre volvió y se marchó para siempre. Pero ya eras una mujer madura._

_Y volvimos a llorar con nuestro primer nieto, Seth, hijo de Harry y su mujer. Qué felices nos hicieron, volvimos a tener un crío en casa. Y luego le siguieron Ángela, y Martina, y Claire hasta llegar a Peter._

_¿Y qué hay de aquella última cena de Navidad que hicimos con los chicos? Fue la primera vez que los vimos reunidos en tanto tiempo y también la última. ¡Qué viejos éramos ya! Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida._

_Y luego envejecimos, de verdad, éramos unos verdaderos abuelos, aunque por dentro nos sentíamos realmente jóvenes._

_Y sin embargo seguimos manteniendo aquella misma promesa que nos hicimos tiempo atrás, en nuestro acantilado, durante toda nuestra vida juntos. Que jamás dejaríamos de ser lo que éramos. Que jamás dejaríamos que nada nos cambiase. Que cuando amaneciera seríamos los mismos que cuando anocheciera. _Que fuéramos siempre nosotros cuando el día acabase.

_Una vez me preguntaste que si me tendrías siempre, hasta el final. Y te respondí y te respondo: Megan siempre seré tuyo, hasta el más final de los finales._

_No temas porque sé que en breve estaré donde quiera que estés contigo. Siento que ya ha hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en el reino de los vivos. Espérame, por favor._

_Sigo queriéndote como el primer día,  
_

_Seth._


End file.
